Reste en vie
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: Arya se joint à la communauté de l'anneau contre l'avis de son père, Elrond. Elle découvrira tout au long de son voyage les mensonges dans lesquelles elle a été bercée, et le secret de sa naissance. "J'ignore la part de vérité qu'abrite ma vie... - Certaines vérités sont mieux d'être cachées, mon enfant... - Qui suis-je... - Ce que tu as choisi d'être : maîtresse de ton destin."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Cela fait un moment que je devais continuer cette histoire. En me replongeant dedans, je me suis aperçue qu'en fait ma rédaction était complètement à chier. C'est fou ce qu'avec le recul on remarque toutes les imperfections. Donc, je vais réécrire toute l'histoire. Je vous offre donc le premier chapitre de cette réécriture qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Le deuxième chapitre va suivre tout de suite après. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Disclaimer : Le monde du Seigneur de anneaux et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tolkien, je ne fais que le reprendre à ma façon. Certains personnages sont cependant le fruit de mon imagination. Ne soyez donc pas surpris de ne pas connaître certains d'entre eux. Vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure...

* * *

~Chapitre 1~

Décisions

Marchant silencieusement et lentement, je me dirigeai vers Foncombe. Le temps était certes un peu frai pour l'époque de l'année, mais il ne faisait pas non plus mauvais. Le ciel restait d'un bleu immaculé, perturbé parfois par quelques nuages d'un blanc majestueux se déplaçant inlassablement. La nature semblait reprendre un peu de vie qu'elle avait perdue en arrivant près de cette cité elfique. Durant tout son voyage, elle avait remarqué à quel point la nature se mourrait sous l'existence empoisonnante de ces créatures immondes qu'étaient les orcs, gobelins, et autre atrocités fidèles à Sauron.

En apercevant la cité tant redoutée mais qui m'avait également tant manqué, je marquai un temps de pause. Toujours aussi gracieuse et majestueuse bien que plus modeste que les cités des Hommes. Certes, ce n'était pas Minas Tirith, mais elle était belle et avait un effet apaisant que les villes des Hommes n'avaient pas. C'était cette tranquillité qui faisait défaut au villes des hommes de par trop épuisantes et bruyantes. Chez les elfes, le silence permettait d'entre la vie qui nous entourait. Et cela permettait de calmer, apaiser les âmes.

Je repris ma route, écoutant les vies qui m'entouraient, les arbres, les oiseaux, les fleurs qui étaient les dernières de la saison. L'automne était une saison particulière. Ma préférée pour les couleurs qu'elle apportait, mais ma plus détestée car elle causait la mort des fleurs, des feuilles... C'était une étape importante pour la nature, mais cela ne rendait pas plus agréable le fait qu'elle était le début de la fin de toute vie dans la nature pendant une certaine période.

J'arrivai enfin près des portes et les passais sans me faire remarquer en même temps que plusieurs personnes à cheval qui semblaient conviés à une quelconque réunion, si on en jugeait pas la hâte avec laquelle ils descendaient de cheval une fois passé les remparts. Je les observai tous, arriver un à un, étudiant chacun d'eux, les jaugeant avec calme et sérieux. Le premier était un Homme qui venait lui-même de Minas Tirith. Je l'avais déjà aperçu lorsque mes pas m'avaient conduite à cette cité. Il s'agissait de Boromir, le fils de l'intendant du Gondor.

Le suivant était un nain, qui lui voyageait à pieds. Il me bouscula et continua son chemin sans un mot d'excuse. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une personne, même un nain, puisse être aussi impolie envers une inconnue quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne perdis pas mon temps à l'observer, je commençai presque à croire que les préjugés que nous avions contre les nains étaient justifiés.

Quand je le vis arriver, je me figeai. S'il y a bien une personne que je ne voulais absolument pas revoir, c'était bien lui. Par les Valars, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'_il_ soit envoyé ?De tous les elfes peuplant la forêt noire du nord... pourquoi _lui _?! Dire que je le haïssais était un mot encore bien trop faible. Je ne pouvais tout simple pas tolérer sa présence.

Il ne me remarqua pas lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi en vitesse, se dirigeant dans la même direction que les autres arrivants avaient empruntée. Nul doute, pour que nains, hommes et elfes soient conviés, il fallait que la réunion soit importante.

Je me décidai finalement, après un moment de réflexion, à me diriger dans cette direction, suivant leurs pas. Je me hâtai, ne prêtant pas attention au vent qui faisait voler ma cape à chacun de mes pas. Je maintenais d'une main le capuchon sur ma tête, cachant la partie haute de mon visage afin de passer inaperçue le plus longtemps possible.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'arrivai dans un des couloirs, que je fus arrêtée par quelqu'un qui m'agrippa par le bras et me plaqua contre le mur. Si je n'avais pas reconnu cette personne, j'aurais sans doute fais un mouvement fluide pour me dégager. Mais je ne le fis pas, au risque de la blesser.

- Mais, que fais-tu ici ! s'exclama une elfe aux longs cheveux de jets et à la peau pâle, ma sœur, Arwen.

Je lui pris le bras et l'entraînai dans un coin sombre, au tournant d'un couloir que personne n'empruntait à cette heure. S'il y avais une chose que je détestai, c'est discuter de choses personnelles dans un endroit ou n'importe qui pouvait se montrer et entendre. C'est pourquoi, après avoir bien vérifié les alentours, je me détendis.

- Arwen, chut ! m'exclamai-je comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer à nouveau, ses yeux pleins de reproche. Je viens afin d'aider…

- Mais… tu devais...

- Arwen, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, la coupai-je avec un petit sourire sarcastique avant de m'éloigner d'un pas rapide mais toujours aussi silencieux.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle pensait, tout comme je sentais son regard plein de reproches me suivre jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de portée. J'avoue que je ne faisais pas toujours ce qui était juste, et que j'avais offensé plus d'un roi depuis que je m'étais enfuie de Foncombe pour rejoindre le rôdeurs. Mes frères m'avaient accueillie avec réticence, sachant très bien que j'étais ici contre le volonté de notre père, mais au moins, ils ne m'en avaient pas tenu rigueur. Ils comprenaient.

Le conseil avait déjà débuté et Boromir se levait et se dirigeait vers l'anneau quand j'arrivais sous l'arche par laquelle on arrivait sur cette place circulaire où tous étaient assis en demi-cercle, face à mon père. Le magicien gris que je reconnus tout de suite, se redressa d'un bond et cria des parole dans le parlé du noir du Mordor, empêchant Boromir de toucher l'anneau, et le faisant se rasseoir dans son propre siège. Je perdis légèrement l'équilibre durant cette action, sensible au mal et aux ténèbres avant de chanceler jusqu'au mur et de m'y rattraper. La tirade terminée, je me ressaisis en secouant un peu la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, juste à temps pour entendre mon père sermonner Gandalf.

- Jamais de mots en cette langue n'ont été prononcés ici à Imladris !

- Je n'implore pas votre pardon maître Elrond, répondit le Magicien essoufflé tandis que le seigneur Elrond se rasseyait sur son siège. Car le parlé noir du Mordor, reprit-il debout au milieu du cercle des représentant, peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest ! L'anneau est totalement maléfique, conclut-il en regardant Boromir avant d'aller se rasseoir sur son siège.

- Cet anneau est un don ! protesta Boromir en se levant, faisant se retourner le magicien. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir, poursuivait-il déjà.

- Parce qu'il vous détruirait ! ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir, le coupant dans sa lancée.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, alors que j'observais l'assemblée par-dessous mon capuchon. Sans grande surprise, le fameux Hobbit qui avait mené l'anneau jusqu'ici et dont on entendait parlé dans tout Imladris, se trouvait assis, à côté de Gandalf qui était lui-même assis à côté du convent d'elfes. Les nais se trouvaient juste à côté, bien que reluctants, puis les hommes se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité du demi-cercle.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à venir au milieu de l'espace circulaire, et me tournai vers le seigneur de Foncombe qui se leva lentement tout en me fixant. Je ne sais si sa colère venais du fait qu'il m'avait reconnue, ou bien parce que j'interrompais un conseil auquel je n'avais visiblement pas été conviée.

- Pardonnez mon retard maître, fis-je avec un soupçon d'ironie en m'inclinant.

- Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama-t-il en faisant tomber mon capuchon d'un geste presque rageur.

- C'est bien simple, je viens aider, répondis-je effrontément. J'apporte d'ailleurs certaines informations ! repris-je en haussant la voix et en me tournant vers les représentants en m'efforçant de ne pas _le_ regarder. Saroumane élève une armée afin de venir en aide au seigneur noir ! Cet anneau, fis-je en montrant l'objet du doigt, doit être détruit au plus vite !

Tous chuchotèrent étonnés, sans doute, de voir une jeune elfe, petite pour sa condition, et avec de grands yeux violets. Cette couleur n'était pas très rependue, il est vrai. Ce n'était certes pas pour mes longs cheveux d'ébène qu'ils me fixaient. Où peut-être était-ce le cas ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Boromir irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

Ah ! Nous y étions. Qui j'étais ? Le pauvre Homme n'avait jamais entendu parlé de moi. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnant étant donné que beaucoup d'elfes, eux-mêmes, ignoraient tout de mon existence. Évidemment, comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce qu'être en compétition avec Arwen ? J'étais loin d'avoir sa beauté, et encore moins sa grâce. J'avais tout du garçon manqué. Je ne tenais pas en place et je ne supportais pas qu'on me donne des ordres, encore moins qu'on décide à ma place. Qui voudrait faire savoir qu'il possède une fille pareille ?

- Je suis Arya, fille de Dame Celebrian et du Seigneur Elrond.

- Arya, me salua Aragorn, mon vieil ami, je vous croyais encore parmi les rôdeurs du nord.

- Après votre départ, Aragorn, je m'en suis allée de mon côté pour quelques petites affaires sans importances, me justifiai-je.

- L'anneau doit être détruit, intervint Elrond afin de ramener la conversation sur le bon sujet.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? brailla le nain qui se leva et vint donner un violent coup de hache sur l'anneau.

La hache se brisa en mille morceaux, projetant le nain au sol, au pied de Boromir qui l'aida à se lever. Si je n'avais pas eu suffisamment de retenue, j'aurais sans doute laissé un rire peu compréhensif m'échapper. Voir un nain se retrouver cul par-dessus tête, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on assistait à ça, où était-ce le cas ?

- L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession, déclara Elrond. L'anneau a été forgée dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il n'y a que là qu'ils puissent être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abyme flamboyant où il est apparut autrefois. L'un de vous, fit-il en observant les autres seigneurs, doit le faire, conclut-il.

Boromir s'opposa à cette idée d'aller au Mordor en s'appuyant sur des arguments plus que convainquant. D'un côté, je le comprenais. Pauvre homme qu'il était, il ne voulait pas risquer sa courte vie dans un voyage aussi périlleux. Je croirais presques les hommes couards s'il n'y avait pas Aragorn pour me prouver le contraire. Quoi que... il pouvait très bien être l'exception à la règle... _Il_ se leva.

- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? questionna-t-il. L'anneau doit être détruit ! reprit-il.

- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ! railla Gimli.

- Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? s'exclama Boromir. Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ?

- J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! hurla Gimli en sautant sur ses pieds.

Alors, tous les représentants se levèrent et se mirent à se quereller. Nous y voilà ! Nous avions bien besoins de disputes aussi futiles. qu'importe la race, l'anneau devait être détruit, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Est-ce que tous les nains étaient stupides, ou était-ce un facteur purement masculin, lié à la testostérone ?

Legolas écarta les bras, empêchant ses deux compagnons de se jeter sur le nain qui brailla :

- Oui, nul ne peut se fier à un elfe !

Gandalf secoua la tête, complètement désespéré par le comportement stupide du nain... et de tous les autres représentants aussi idiots les uns que les autres pour se disputer à un moment aussi crucial. Je finis par me laisser tomber sur un des sièges vaquant, près de Gandalf et commençais à me masser les tempes. Je sentais qu'une terrible migraine allait me tomber dessus.

- Je vais le faire ! fit une voix par-dessus le brouhaha.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction d'où elle provenait et compris qu'il s'agissait de Frodon Saquet. Il s'était levé et observait d'un œil décidé toute l'assemblée, y comprit Gandalf qui s'était retourné pour le jauger du regard. Ça pour une surprise... Comme quoi le courage ne se mesure pas par la taille... ou était-ce plutôt la stupidité ?

- Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor, déclara-t-il maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de tous. Bien que… je ne connaisse pas le moyen… murmura-t-il tout d'un coup moins sûr de lui.

Ah ! Ça s'était une nouvelle surprenante. un Hobbit qui ne connaissait rien de la terre du milieu à part sa petite comté natale, que voulez-vous qu'il puisse faire seul ? Bien évidemment, il ne pourrait pas. Il lui faudrait, naturellement, un compagnon de route... ou même plusieurs.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, dit Gandalf en venant se placer derrière lui et en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, déclara solennellement Aragorn en se levant, je le ferai.

Il vint s'agenouiller devant Frodon et le regarda d'un regard dénué de doute. C'était une bonne chose. Avec Gandalf et Aragorn, c'était déjà deux personnes sensées qui lui éviteraient bien des ennuis et le guideraient mieux que quiconque. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'un était un rôdeur depuis des années et avait énormément voyagé, et que l'autre était un magicien plus âgé que moi qui parcourait, lui aussi, la terre du milieu très souvent.

- Mon épée est vôtre, dit-il avant de se relever et de venir se placer derrière lui aux côtés de Gandalf.

- Et mon arc est votre ! ajouta Legolas en les rejoignant.

Même si je haïssait cet elfe, je devais bien avouer que c'était un bon guerrier et un fin archer dont la vue perçante leur serait bien utile. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser... "Pas de chance".

- Et ma Hache, renchérit Gimli en venant se placer à côté de Legolas qui le dépassait de plus de deux têtes.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, déclara Boromir en se rapprochant. Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais... cet homme ne se prendrait pas un peu pour le chef du Gondor ? Alors qu'il n'était que le fils de l'Intendant de ce royaume ? Je le trouvais de plus en plus prétentieux. Mais en même temps, je n'aime pas grands monde alors ça peut venir de moi.

Soudain, un autre Hobbit surgit des buissons et se précipita vers Frodon en s'exclamant que ce dernier n'irait nulle part sans lui. Un sourire m'échappa alors que je restais tranquillement assise. Voilà là un témoignage d'amitié profonde et touchante.

- Non en effet, répondit Elrond une fois la surprise passée. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non, continua-t-il légèrement amusé.

- Nous venons aussi ! crièrent deux autres Hobbits en rejoignant le groupe. Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, continua l'un d'eux une fois à côté de Frodon.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission, renchérit l'autre. Quête… chose ? fit-il n'étant pas sûr d'avoir trouvé le bon mot tandis qu'Elrond les observait avec des yeux rond par la surprise.

De mon côté, je me demandais s'il avait bien toute sa tête, ce pauvre Hobbit.

- Bon, là ça te met hors course Pippin ! lui lança son ami en faisant allusion au manque d'intelligence de son ami, sans doute.

- Neuf compagnons, dit alors Elrond après avoir scruté tout le groupe.

- Dix ! fis-je en me levant de mon siège et en m'étirant sous les yeux de tous.

Il se tourna pour me dévisager, le regard désapprobateur. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? Que je reste à Foncombe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un autre seigneur elfe à qui me marier ? C'était tout à fait hors de question ! Si je ne faisais pas partie de cette communauté, je les rejoindrais de toute façon, même si je devais, pour cela, encore m'échapper. Silencieux, il eut la décence d'attendre que je m'explique avant de me dire "non".

- Je les accompagne, fis-je en venant me placer à côté de Gimli, le dépassant d'au moins une tête.

- C'est hors de question ! protesta-t-il.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, père, c'est ma décision, je peux leur apporter beaucoup, tranchai-je, mon regard le défiant de dire le contraire.

Elrond n'apprécia sans doute pas le ton sur lequel sa propre fille lui avait parlé. Cependant, il soupira et se résigna. Il eut même un petit sourire, ce qui me surpris totalement, sachant qu'il me reprochait déjà d'avoir fuis un premier mariage. Cependant, il accepta à contre cœur, c'était évident. Même si je n'étais pas la fille parfaite, il était évident qu'il m'aimait tout autant. Et il en valait de même pour moi. C'était juste que... je ne pouvais pas rester en place. J'avais besoin de découvrir le monde, voyager, choisir mon destin.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau ! décida-t-il enfin.

Tous partirent préparer leur départ tandis que je restais face à mon père. Il m'ouvrit les bras après un moment de silence et je m'y engouffrais pour me blottir dans cette étreinte paternelle. Le seul témoin fut Gandalf qui, contrairement aux autres, prenait son temps avant de partir se préparer.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Arya, me sourit-il finalement alors que je commençais à partir.

- Vous aussi Mithrandir, vous aussi... répondis-je avec un mouvement de la tête avant de reprendre mon chemin en direction de ma chambre.

Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis une éternité. En entrant, je redécouvris presque entièrement le monde qui était le mien avant que je ne fuis le mariage arrangé. Une chambre claire, confortable avec un lit, une commode, une armoire et quelques autres meubles. La seule chose qui rappelait le monde extérieur, violent et mortel, était mers armes, posées sur mon lit, prêtes à êtres entretenues. Cela cassait toute la paix que l'on pouvait trouver dans cette chambre où tout n'était que douceur, féminité.

Je dois l'avouer, féminin n'était pas vraiment un adjectif qui me correspondait. J'avais toujours préféré courir et m'évader dans le jardin que m'installer confortablement pour lire comme Arwen le faisait. encore un point qui divergeait chez nous deux. Deux sœurs mais deux pôles opposés...

Je me mis à astiquer mes armes, commençant par les poignards, puis passant aux épées, et pour finir, mon arc. Ce dernier était mon compagnon le plus fidèle. Je n'avais jamais raté ma cible avec lui. Il était puissant, léger, et précis. un arc parfait et bien équilibré, taillé dans un bois solide, mais souple.

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte. Je posai doucement mon arc à côté de moi, sur le lit, avec précaution et fixai la porte un moment. Qui venait frapper à sa porte ? Ce n'était pas Arwen, elle ne frappait pas ainsi, ni mon père. Je ne voyais donc pas qui pourrait venir m'importuner à ce moment alors que tout le monde préparer le prochain départ.

- Qui est-ce ? lançai-je finalement avec réticence comme on frappait encore.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, fit une voix qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître aussi bien.

Elle serra les dents et marmonna des jurons tout bas pour ne pas être entendue. Je lui tenais toujours rancune pour ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Et dieu sait qu'elle pouvait être tenace. Mais quand bien même, si je lui en voulais à ce point, c'était que, quelque part, j'éprouvais quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose n'était autre qu'une haine profonde.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez l'audace de m'adresser la parole, fis-je d'une voix cassante.

- Je suis infiniment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre, dit-il légèrement décontenancé.

- Cela, il fallait y penser avant ! rétorquai-je, sèche. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

- Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, répondit-il.

Je manquai de bondir de mon lit, d'ouvrir la porte pour me jeter sur lui et le frapper de toute mes forces. Des excuses ? Je croyais rêver ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il voulait me présenter des minables excuses ?

- Des excuses, répétai-je entre mes dents.

- Pour avoir tout gâché entre mon frère et vous, précisa-t-il.

- Et pensiez-vous vraiment que j'allais vous pardonner ainsi ? criai-je, furieuse. Si vous n'aviez pas "tout gâché", je serais sa fiancée, sa femme. Mais il a fallu que vous veniez avec vos grands discours et votre arrogance !

Legolas entra à ce moment pour me fixer de ses yeux plein de colère. Je lui renvoyai son regard, furieuse qu'il entre ainsi sans y être invité. Je m'apprêtai à l'insulter, l'envoyer balader, le jeter hors de ma chambre, mais je me contins avec difficulté. J'avais réussi à toucher une corde sensible ? Parfait ! S'il se sentait insulté, c'est qu'il se sentait coupable, au moins une bonne chose.

- Je vous aimais, avoua-t-il enfin, comme si cela pouvait tout lui pardonner. Je vous aimais et vous m'avez laissée pour mon frère, continua-t-il avec sincérité.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour cela ! Je n'y suis pour rien, fis-je, hors de moi. Vous m'avez privée de mon bonheur !

- Non ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je vous aurais tout donné, si seulement...

- Si seulement quoi ?! hurlai-je. Je vous hais ! Sortez !

Je le poussai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de ma chambre et claquai la porte sous son nez avec un force telle qu'elle en trembla. J'attendis un moment avant de vérifier qu'il était bien parti. Puis elle referma la porte, s'y adossa, puis se laissa finalement glisser jusqu'au sol où elle commença à se recroqueviller, laissant échapper des sanglots trop longtemps contenus.

Lorsque nous étions enfants, on était inséparable : Lui, son frère, et moi. Toujours par trois. Petit à petit, on s'était rapproché, Lazulli et moi. Comme un fer rouge, le souvenir s'imposa à moi, brûlant mon cœur de douleur : Nous jouions dans la forêt, à peine adultes à cette époque. Nous nous sentions libres et puissants, courant entre les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il me bloque contre le tronc de l'un d'eux, m'empêchant de fuir. Puis, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, nos visages s'étaient rapprochés et nos lèvres s'étaient frôlées pour ensuite se sceller et bouger à l'unisson. Pour nous, ce baiser était plus qu'une simple pulsion, il signifiait à la fois tout et rien.

Puis, Legolas nous avait surpris. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, mais toujours est-il que les deux frères nourrissaient pour moi de tendres sentiments. Avec ce baiser, Legolas avaient compris qu'il perdait face à son frère. Il avait alors été voir son père pour lui demander d'arranger un mariage entre Lazulli et une autre elfe de la forêt noire du nord. Le roi avait accepté, croyant agir pour le bonheur de Lazulli. Malheureusement, Lazulli n'avait pas pu s'opposer à son père à temps. L'honneur étant quelque chose de puissant chez lui, il n'avait pas pu se défaire de l'engagement pris. il s'était donc marié, avec cette elfe qui était adorable, un chef d'œuvre de gentillesse. Et cela nous avait détruits.

C'est pourquoi je détestais les mariages arrangés. Non seulement parce que cela avait détruit le couple que Lazulli et moi formions, mais aussi parce que là-dedans, l'amour n'avait aucune importance. Donc, j'avais fuis ce deuxième mariage arrangé pour venir à Foncombe et apporter les informations que je détenais. Voilà pourquoi Arwen avait été si surprise et aussi pourquoi mon père avait réagi de la sorte. Je me demande maintenant, s'il a compris qu'il ne pourrait me marier de force. Peut-être était-il déjà en train d'arranger un autre mariage à l'heure qu'il était. Seulement, je me sauverai encore, et il le savait bien. Comment allais-je cependant assumer toute cette lâcheté de ma part à présent ?

_A Suivre..._

* * *

__J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Cela m'aidera à savoir si je fais fausse route. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Comme je vous l'ai promis, le chapitre 2 suit tout de suite. il ne porte pas le même nom que celui d'avant, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien. =)

* * *

~Chapitre 2~

Caradhras

Je me réveillai le lendemain, aux aurores. Il me fallait encore préparer quelques affaires avant le départ et je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Je me dépêchais donc de m'habiller, enfilant un pantalon et une chemise. Je me débrouillai plus ou moins pour attacher mon corsage, serrant suffisamment les lacets pour qu'il tienne bien ma poitrine et empêche ma chemise de glisser plus loin que mes épaules. Mes cheveux, c'était une toute autre paire de manches. Il me fallait les démêler, de que j'abandonnai au bout d'une minutes pour les attacher en vitesse sans plus m'en préoccuper.

Une fois décemment habillée, je jetais une cape sur mes épaules et attachai une ceinture autour de ma taille d'où pendait les fourreaux des deux épées jumelles. J'attachai ensuite une autre sangle à ma cuisse avec le fourreau d'un poignard. Je passai mon carquois et mon arc en bandoulière avant de finalement attraper mon sac et le balancer sur mon épaule.

Je sortis de ma chambre d'un pas assuré, prête à en découdre avec ce monde dangereux, mortel. En chemin, je surpris Aragorn, faire ses adieux à Arwen, lui rendant le pendentif qu'elle lui avait donné. Cette dernière refusa et tourna les talons pour s'enfuir, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Je rejoignis Aragorn et lui donnai une tape sur l'omoplate.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire... soupirai-je.

- Elle s'en ira sur les terres immortelles sur lesquelles vous auriez dû partir vous aussi, mon amie, me répondit-il en me fixant sans aucun reproche.

- Je ne pourrais pas partir, même si je le voulais, murmurai-je. Pas en sachant que la terre du milieu court un grave danger...

Ce fut à son tour de me donner une tape amicale dans le dos avant que nous nous dirigions vers nos autres compagnons de route. Gimli était près, assis sur un petit muret, inspectant sa hache avec fierté. Gandalf n'était pas encore là. Sans doute disait-il au revoir à Bilbon, avec Frodon. Boromir semblait pensif et leva à peine les yeux quand nous les rejoignîmes. Merry, Pippin et Sam étaient là. Les deux premiers en train de discuter, le dernier en train de vérifier qu'il y avait assez de nourriture pour tous. Legolas, lui, observait l'horizon, le soleil qui se levait, apportant un peu d'espoir dans ses jours si sombres.

Elrond arriva et tous se levèrent pour écouter ce qu'il allait annoncer. Il observa notre petite troupe à laquelle venaient de s'ajouter les retardataires et commença à parler. Il nous souhaita un bon voyage, nous enjoignit à veiller les uns sur les autres, à ne pas nous laisser tomber ni démoraliser.

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Je m'attendais à tout moment à ce qu'il me prenne à part pour m'annoncer de nouveau mes fiançailles avec je ne sais qui. Avec un peu de chance je mourrai en sauvant le monde. Cependant il n'en fit rien. Ou peut-être ne désirait-il pas lui en faire part et le lui dirait-il au tout dernier moment.

Juste avant notre départ, j'interceptais un regard entre Aragorn et Arwen. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la convaincre de partir, la convaincre que leur amour n'était qu'un rêve, ils ne pouvaient nier ce qu'ils ressentaient. La séparation leur coûtait à tout deux, et je le voyais bien. Cependant, je décidai de garder ma langue et de ne rien dire. Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux taire.

Enfin, la communauté quitta les remparts, commençant ainsi un long et périlleux voyage. J'évitai de m'occuper de la présence de Legolas, sachant très bien que pour le moment, je n'étais pas capable de lui parler sans lui hurler dessus. Je me plongeai ainsi dans mes pensées, cherchant à oublier totalement sa présence pour moi néfaste.

- Alors ? fit une voix, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je au Dunedain qui me regardait.

- Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous sembliez si abattue hier ?

- Oh… eh bien… disons... une discussion déplaisante...

- Et cela s'est arrangé ?

- Oui... et non, soupirai-je en repensant à tout cela.

- Parfois seul le temps guéris les blessures...

- Mais il ne les guérit pas toutes... certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais l'ami... On ne guérit pas de l'amour... conclus-je tout bas, sachant bien qu'il m'entendrait et comprendrait le message que je voulais lui faire passer.

Aragorn me fixa un moment, sans mot dire. Puis je le vis, du coin de l'œil, hocher doucement la tête. Il avait comprit et était sans doute d'accord. Nous marchâmes ensuite dans un silence total, chacun se réfugiant dans ses pensées. Ce fut Boromir qui vint m'en sortir en engageant une conversation sur un sujet futile mais qui me détendit un peu. Finalement... il n'était peut-être pas si désagréable que ça...

Gandalf menait la compagnie n'accordant que de rares haltes pour se désaltérer et récupérer un peu. Mais cela ne durait jamais et on repartait presque aussitôt. Je me demandai si les Hobbits allaient tenir le coup. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas, comme la plupart d'entre nous, habitués à marcher aussi longtemps et à un tel rythme. Mais il tenaient bon. Parfois je les attendais et poursuivait avec eux, jusqu'à ce que ma cadence devienne trop rapide pour la leurs et que je les attende de nouveau.

Plus tard, lorsque nous fûmes une halte afin de nous restaurer et nous reposer un peu, nous nous éparpillâmes un peu pour souffler. Sam fit un petit feu pour faire griller de la viande tandis que je croquais dans ma pomme. Gimli parlait avec Gandal, Legolas observait l'horizon, Aragorn fumait sa pipe...

Soudain j'entendis des bruits métalliques. Je fis volte face avant de me détendre en voyant les Hobbits, du moins, Merry et Pippin apprendre à se battre à l'épée. Aragorn observait la scène avec attention, en oubliant presque sa pipe. J'en oubliai moi-même ma pomme et vint m'asseoir à côté de mon ami rôdeur. C'était amusant de les voir, eux si petits qu'on croirait voir des enfants, apprendre à se servir d'une lame.

- Bougez vos pieds, dit Aragorn en observant le combat.

Boromir toucha le bras de Merry avec son épée. Celui-ci lâcha un petit cri, plus de surprise que de douleur puisqu'il n'avait rien. Boromir, tout confus, s'excusa en s'approchant de lui, épée baissée, mais Merry lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe avant que les deux Hobbits ne se jettent sur l'homme, le faisant basculer en criant des « pour la comté » et en le chatouillant. Il appelait Aragorn au secours entre deux éclats de rire, ce qui me fit sourire alors que je recommençais à manger ma pomme. Aragorn, après un moment d'amusement, descendit du rocher et les rejoignit.

- Bon, aller, ça suffit, fit-il en attrapant les deux petits hommes par l'épaule.

D'un même mouvement, Merry et Pippin attrapèrent les jambes du nouvel arrivant et le firent tomber en arrière. Aragorn resta étendu sur le sol, légèrement sonné sous mes rires incessants. J'aurais pu le soutenir, mais non, il fallait que je sois tellement hilare que je ne pouvais même plus me lever.

Finalement, après un moment, je me repris et me levai. Je tendis la main à Aragorn, l'aidant à se relever. J'étais encore un peu secouée par des rires silencieux et il me lança un regard courroucé qui me fit repartir dans un éclat de rire.

- L'ami ! Vous verriez votre tête ! m'esclaffai-je.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer, marmonna-t-il après un soupir de résignation.

Soudain, Legolas nous alerta. Nous nous retournâmes tous vers lui pour regarder ce qui le perturbait. C'est au bout d'un moment à observer le ciel que nous finîmes par apercevoir ce qui le troublait : à première vue il s'agissait d'un nuage noir, mais je trouvai cela étrange qu'il se déplace contre le vent. J'observai attentivement, cherchant à comprendre, puis mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam.

- C'est rien, c'est qu'un p'tit nuage, déclara Gimli désintéressé.

- Il avance vite, remarqua Boromir, et contre le vent, ajouta-t-il légèrement inquiet, debout et tenant toujours les deux Hobbits sous les bras.

- Des Crébains du pays de Dain ! s'exclama Legolas alors que je m'apprêtais à le dire.

- Cachez-vous ! s'exclama Aragorn.

- Tous à couvert, ajoutai-je en urgence.

Ni une ni deux, tous se cachèrent sous les rochers et les buissons alentours. Dans la précipitation, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de me cacher, couchée de tout mon long sur Legolas, cachée par des branchages. Je serrai les dents tellement cela me coûtait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive, hein ? Foutu piafs ! Ils pouvaient pas aller voir ailleurs ?!

- N'en profitez pas, l'avertis-je d'une voix glaciale avant de regarder vers le ciel.

Il ne bougea pas, bien que je sentis plus d'une fois son regard glisser sur moi. Cependant il resta calme et ne tenta rien, ce qui était préférable pour sa santé si je puis me permettre. L'inspection de ces enquiquineurs de piafs ne dura pas très longtemps, mais pour moi, cela me parut interminable.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la menace passée, que nous sortîmes tous de nos cachettes improvisées avec plus ou mois d'habileté. Gimli eut tellement de grâce qu'il en bascula dans un buisson en sortant de l'endroit où il s'était glissé qui était un peu trop étroit pour sa corpulence. Pour ma part, je ne me suis jamais relevée aussi rapidement de ma longue vie. Je n'accordai même pas un regard à mon compagnon de fortune et me dirigeai vers Gandalf qui émergeait des rochers, s'appuyant sur son bâton et s'aidant des rochers.

- Des espions de Saroumane, marmonna-t-il. Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras.

Je regardai, frissonnante, le sommet de la montagne et en eut un peu la chair de poule, je dois bien l'avouer. Cette montagne me faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait quelque chose de maléfique, de vicieux, que je ressentais au plus profond de mon être. Alors le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que, non, je n'étais pas vraiment pressée de prendre ce chemin là.

Tous se regardaient, légèrement inquiet, ce qui me confirma que je n'étais pas la seule à émettre des réticences. L'ascension allait être longue et extrêmement épuisante, et de cela, tous avaient conscience. Sans oublier que ce ne serait pas sans danger. Par ailleurs, elle rallongerait considérablement le voyage mais tous se gardèrent bien de protester, moi y compris. Ils se mirent alors en route et je restai un moment immobile, à la traîne.

- Pas très emballée, n'est-ce pas ? fit Boromir en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de moi, me regardant avec un air que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

- Pas vraiment, soufflai-je. Cette montagne est dangereuse, maléfique... je le sens au plus profond de moi...

- N'ayez crainte, je ne vous laisserai pas seule, voulut-il me rassurer.

- Je sais me défendre, merci, répondis-je froidement, piquée au vif.

Me pensait-il incapable de me défendre ? Je n'étais pas une pauvre femme en détresse qu'il pouvait secourir à sa guise en se prenant pour le héros de service ! Je ne l'attendis pas et me dépêchais de rattraper nos compagnons de voyage d'un pas assuré, et rapide. La neige qui se collait par paquets aux semelles les ralentissait. Sans oublier le fait qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la neige jusqu'à la taille. Je les plaignais, consciente qu'ils n'avaient pas la chance d'être comme Legolas et moi. Nous ne nous enfoncions pas dans la neige. C'était d'ailleurs à peine si nous laissions des traces. Cependant, comme eux, je sentais le froid et resserrai ma cape autour de moi, malgré le vent qui la faisait voler avec une violence inouïe.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je distinguait des bribes d'incantations. Je reconnaissais cette voix, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais appris auprès de cette personne durant des années. Cela me glaça le sang et je rattrapai Legolas, oubliant un instant toute ma rancœur envers lui pour l'attraper par le bras.

- Vous entendez ? lui murmurai-je, espérant que ce n'était qu'hallucination de ma part.

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, confirma-t-il sans s'offusquer que je l'ai brusquement agrippé par le bras.

- C'est Saroumane ! cria Gandalf, à quelques pas derrière nous.

- Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche, ajouta Aragorn, sa voix ayant du mal à nous parvenir tellement le vent hurlait.

Ce qu'il disait n'était que confirmation de mes peurs. J'avais reconnu cette incantation. Saroumane me l'avait apprise il y a bien longtemps, lorsque j'apprenais à contrôler mes dons. Il n'était pas rare que les elfes pratique la magie. Elle était plus souvent élémentaire, mais parfois elle pouvait atteindre un tout autre niveau.

- Gandalf ! Il faut faire demi-tour, entendis-je à peine Aragorn crier.

- Non ! fut la réponse de Mithrandir.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me rappeler l'incantation pour contrer Saroumane. Si je pouvais la réciter avec Gandalf, cela doublerait sa puissance, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. J'entendis Gandalf tenter une incantation, mais en l'entendant, je sus qu'elle n'aurait qu'un effet minime. Elle n'était pas assez puissante.

Soudain j'entendis un éclair et levai les yeux pour voir des roches et une masse de neige effroyable nous tomber dessus. Legolas attrapa Gandalf et le poussa vers la paroi avant qu'il ne m'attrape à mon tour, toujours figée de stupéfaction, et ne me ramène contre la paroi, ses bras m'encerclant et son corps faisant bouclier.

Une couche de neige nous recouvrit tous de son long manteau blanc immaculé. Le froid envahit ma chair jusqu'aux os et je commençai à suffoqué suite à la panique. C'était une prison mortelle, nous allions tous y rester. Je ne parvenais pas à me dégager. Je manquai d'air. Une main dégagea la neige qui me recouvrait et m'attrapa le bras pour me hisser à la surface. Je me retrouvai à genoux, toussant et essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Arya... tout va bien, me souffla une voix qui perça à peine la brume qui avait engourdit mon esprit. Vous êtes saine et sauve...

Je repris finalement mes esprits et découvrit le visage, beaucoup trop proche à mon goût, de Legolas. Je me reculai d'un bon, comme si je venais de me brûler et lui jetai un regard froid. Même la neige au combien gelée de cette montagne ne pouvait rivaliser avec la froideur de mon regard.

- Merci, marmonnai-je, le mot m'écorchant presque la bouche tellement je haïssait le fait de lui être redevable.

Il ne répondit rien et se leva, retournant auprès des autres qui essayait de choisir quel chemin suivre. Je fis de même, veillant à ne pas rester à côté de lui, me rapprochant de Aragorn et de Boromir qui maintenaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, les Hobbits hors de la neige.

- Passons par la trouée du Rohan, proposa Boromir, sa voix reflétant son épuisement.

- La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard ! protesta Aragorn.

Je dois avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, même si l'idée était beaucoup plus plaisante que les autres. Pas de froid meurtrier, de chute de neige mortelle... Le rêve ! Cependant, il y aurait sans doute une armée d'orcs à nos trousses ce qui n'était pas non plus la meilleure des choses.

- On ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne, commença Gimli avec véhémence.

Je fermai les yeux, consciente de ce qu'il allait proposer. Si Caradhras me faisait peur, ce n'était rien par rapport à ces mines d'où l'on ne voyait même pas la lumière du jour.

- Passons par dessous ! Passons par les mines de la Moria ! conclut-il.

Je voyais bien que Gandalf était aussi réticent que moi. Lui non plus n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de ce qui se cachait dans ces mines tellement profonde et dangereuses. Saroumane m'avait enseigné que, les nains dans leur avidité, avaient creusé bien trop profondément et avaient ainsi réveillé un mal qui y dormait. Un Balrog de Morgoth.

- Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider, finit-il par dire. Frodon ?

Le Hobbit avait si froid qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ces lèvres avaient pris une teinte violacée prononcée. Nous attendîmes tous sa décision.

- Nous passerons par les mines ! déclara-t-il finalement.

Je fermais les yeux. Le sort en était jeté. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. Je me secouai finalement et tendis la main vers Pippin, affin de soulager Boromir d'un peu de son fardeau. Le bouclier massif qu'il portait semblait déjà bien lourd, alors avec deux Hobbits sur les bras, il devait être exténué.

Pippin attrapa ma main et je le hissait avec toute ma force pour le sortir de la neige et le fit monter sur mon dos. Comme je l'avais prévue, je m'enfonçai d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres dans la neige avec son poids sur mes épaules. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avancer. Je me dirigeai donc dans le sens opposé à celui que nous avions pris jusqu'à présent.

Gandalf fermait la marche avec Legolas, marchant plus lentement que les autres. Aragorn semblait avoir des difficultés à aider Sam et Frodon à avancer. Cependant je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, Pippin m'empêchait d'utiliser mes bras car je devais l'empêcher de dégringoler de mon dos. Je n'étais pas aussi forte qu'un homme, je dois l'avouer.

- Legolas ! appelai-je à contre cœur avant de montrer d'un mouvement de tête Aragorn et les deux Hobbits.

Il comprit tout de suite et se dirigea vers eux pour les aider, laissant Gandalf avancer seul. Ce dernier arriva à mon niveau, comme j'avais cessé d'avancer, laissant Boromir et Merry prendre la tête de notre groupe.

- Vous avez l'air exténué Mithrandir, soufflai-je en marchant lentement à ses côtés.

- Cette montagne semble me voler toute mon énergie.

- Alors dépêchons nous de redescendre, conclus-je.

Nous marchâmes en silence, conservant notre souffle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment, où la neige était moins dense, que je déposai Pippin. Ce dernier me remercia de mon aide et marcha pour retrouver Merry. Boromir revint à mon niveau alors que j'observais le Hobbit se chamailler avec son ami. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu penser, je commençai à m'attacher à ces petits hommes qui semblaient parfois si innocents.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop épuisées ? Vous avez porté Pippin sur votre dos pendant des heures...

- Je vais bien, répondis-je simplement avant de marcher vers les Hobbits.

- Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de quoi glisser sur la neige, la descente serait plus rapide, disait Merry.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je m'assis dans la neige, m'élançant dans la pente grâce à mes bras et la dévalait sur les fesses, riant aux éclats. Une fois arrivée en bas, je me relevai et jetai un coup d'œil aux Hobbits qui ouvraient des yeux ronds. Puis ils se concertèrent du regard avant de s'élancer à leur tour, riants comme des enfants.

Je les réceptionnai en bas pour éviter qu'ils n'aillent se prendre un arbre. Ils parlaient déjà de recommencer, ce qui m'amusa légèrement. En effet, ils étaient aussi immatures que des enfants. Mais c'est ce qui les rendaient attachants... du moins je trouvais.

Les autres mirent du temps à nous rejoindre car aucun ne daigna utiliser le même moyen de descente que nous. Nous restâmes donc assis dans la neige à les attendre, discutant de tout et de rien. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que Gandalf et les autres arrivèrent à notre niveau. Nous reprîmes donc notre route en direction de la Moria.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant le lac près de l'entrée des mines, nous ne vîmes aucune porte nous permettant d'y accéder. Gandalf se dirigea vers la paroi rocheuse de la montagne et commença à la tâter des mains, se déplaçant tout en continuant de la tâter.

- Les portes des nains sont invisible lorsqu'elle sont closes, bougonna Gimli en cognant la paroi avec se hache.

- Oui Gimli, et même leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand leur secret en est oublié ! rétorqua Gandalf légèrement à bout.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ? fit Legolas, pour lui-même, en passant près de Gimli qui se rebiffa.

La chose aurait pu paraître comique si nous n'étions pas dans une situation aussi désespérée. Pour ma part, j'étais bien trop épuisée pour m'occuper des rivalités entre nains et elfes. Je préférais oublier et m'asseoir sur un rocher, près du lac, à côté de Frodon.

C'est à ce moment que Gandalf trouva les portes. La matière qui la recouvrait ne reflétait que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. C'est pourquoi nous devions attendre la tombée de la nuit pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Chacun s'occupa comme il le pouvait. Pippin essayait de faire des ricochets dans l'eau du lac, Merry l'observait faire, Sam commençait à décharger Bill et à lui enlever bride et scelle pour qu'il puisse partir, les chevaux n'ayant pas leur place dans des mines.

Quand enfin la nuit fut tombée et que la lune permit de voir ce qu'était inscrit sur les portes, Gandalf se leva.

- Il est écrit : "Ici se trouve les portes de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez."

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Frodon.

- C'est simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et le porte s'ouvre, répondit Gandalf.

Alors il attrapa son bâton, en appuya l'extrémité contre les portes et commença à donner un mot de passe.

- Rien ne se passe, crut bon de préciser Pippin.

- Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des elfes, des hommes et des orcs, déclara-t-il comme reconnaissant son échec.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? s'enquit Pippin, achevant d'agacer Gandalf qui l'était déjà suffisamment.

- Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête Peregrin Took ! hurla-t-il. Et si cela ne les fracasses pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierai de trouver le formule d'ouverture ! finit-il en baissant le volume de sa voix.

Retenant tant bien que mal mon amusement, j'entraînai Pippin plus loin et lui fis promettre de ne rien faire de stupide avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Gimli qui fumait sa pipe. Gandalf commença à faire des incantations dans divers langues. Aucune ne marcha. Cela prit des heures avant que Gandalf ne jette son bâton contre le rocher sur lequel j'étais assise.

- Ça ne marche pas, souffla-t-il à court d'idée, ayant épuisé tous ce qu'il avait en tête.

Frodon se leva alors et se planta devant les portes, réfléchissant à ce casse tête qui nous empêchait d'entrer. Pour ma part je trouvais que nous étions mieux dehors que dedans, mais ce n'était que mon humble avis...

- C'est une énigme ! s'écria alors Frodon. « Parlez ami, et entrez », cita-t-il. Quelle est le mot elfique pour ami ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

- Mellon, répondis-je avant que les autres n'ouvrent la bouche.

La terre se mit à trembler et les portes commencèrent à pivoter lentement. D'un coup je regrettai d'avoir répondu. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, Gandalf, Aragorn, ou même Legolas, auraient répondu à ma place. Prudemment, nous entrâmes dans la mine. Gimli commençait déjà à nous rabattre les oreilles avec des arguments selon ô combien les mines étaient biens et patati et patata...

Je lui aurait cloué le bec avec une réplique bien senti si à ce moment nous n'avions pas découvert des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres sur le sol. Une mine chaleureuse ? Ben tient ! Mortelle oui.

- Ce n'est pas une mine... souffla Boromir. C'est un tombeau...

Ah ! Au moins un qui avait deux sous de bon sens ! Je commençai à reculer. Il fallait sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Non je n'étais pas une lâche, mais je dois avouer que si le courage était une de mes vertus, la témérité ne l'était pas tout le temps.

J'entendis alors un cri qui me fit me retourner dans un bond. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsque je vis Frodon être soulevé dans les airs, un tentacule enroulé autour de sa cheville. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'un tentacule s'enroula autour de ma cheville et que je fus, à mon tour, emportée à deux mètres au dessus du lac, prête à servir de repas à se monstre aquatique. Bon sang mais quelle journée de merde !

Legolas, Boromir et Aragorn se précipitèrent vers le monstre qui émergeait de l'étendue d'eau. Legolas décocha une flèche qui atteignit sa cible et continua maintes et maintes fois tandis que les deux hommes tranchaient les tentacules afin de pouvoir atteindre Frodon. De mon côté, je tentai d'attraper la dague que j'avais glissé dans le fourreau attaché à ma cuisse afin de couper le tentacule qui me retenait. J'y parvins mais sous la douleur, le monstre m'envoya dans les airs avant de me rattraper par un autre tentacule et de me secouer. Mais c'est pas vrai !

- Arya ! s'écria Legolas, horrifié.

J'étais trop sonnée pour lui répondre. Ce dernier dégaina une de ses épées et coupa le tentacule, libérant ma chevilles et je tombai sur lui dans un gémissement de douleur. Je me sentis soulevée dans des bras et quand j'ouvris les yeux et repris un minimum mes esprits, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans les bras de Legolas qui courait vers les portes de la mine avec tous les autres pour s'y réfugier.

Le monstre tenta de nous attraper mes il réduisit les portes à néant avec se tentacules, nous enfermant dans les mines. Nous étions prisonniers, une fois de plus. Je me débattis pour que Legolas me lâche et me laisse tranquille.

Dés que je fus sur mes pieds, je m'éloignai de lui en boitillant légèrement. Je m'était froissé un muscle dans la jambe dans toute cette aventure. Gandalf éclaira un peu les alentour grâce à la pierre incrustée dans son bâton. Je soupirai et me rapprochai de lui.

- Et maintenant ? soufflai-je, notant que ma voix tremblaient.

- Il nous faut traverser la Moria. Atteindre l'autre côté nous prendra cinq jours et cinq nuits. Restons groupés et suivez mes pas.

C'est ainsi que commença notre descente aux enfers... Littéralement.

_A Suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà maintenant le chapitre 3. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment de retour sur les deux chapitres précédents. J'ignore donc ce que vous en pensez. Ce serait sympa de votre part de me donner votre avis. Mais bon, faites comme vous voulez...

* * *

~Chapitre 3~

La Moria

Nous marchâmes longtemps sans faire aucune pause. Le plus vite nous serions sortis, le mieux cela serait. Je commençai déjà à me sentir un peu trop claustrophobe et, honnêtement, je détestait me sentir aussi faible. Je boitait toujours, même si j'essayais de ne pas trop le montrer. Je ne voulais pas ralentir mes compagnons. C'est pourquoi je me forçai à avancer bon train et à ne pas laisser aucune expression témoigner de ma douleur.

Au bout de quelques temps, nous arrivâmes devant un abîme et nous dûmes continuer en rasant les murs pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous nos pieds d'une manière très accueillante : "Aller, viens, je te promets que tu ne sentiras rien...". C'est ça... ne regarde surtout pas en bas Arya... Je m'efforçai donc de regarder le mur et je m'aperçus qu'il commençait à changer de couleur par endroit. Une couleur tirant vers l'argent.

- La véritable richesse des nains ne provient pas de l'or ou des joyaux, mais du mythril, dit Gandalf en caressant la paroi, juste devant moi.

- Cette matière est plus efficace que n'importe quelle armure ou bouclier, confirmai-je en hochant la tête.

- Bilbon avait une chemise qui lui fut offerte par Bâlin, déclara Gandalf.

- une chemise de Mythril, ça c'est un présent royal ! s'écria Gimli.

- Vous ne lui avais jamais dit la valeur de cette chemise, n'est-ce pas Gandalf, souris-je amusée.

- Non, en effet, fit-il, amusé en me lançant un regard complice.

Après cette discussion qui me permis de me détendre un peu, nous continuâmes notre route. il nous fallait parfois monter, parfois descendre. L'escalade des roches se révélait être pour moi une supplice. Ma jambe était trop faible et la douleur augmentait de minutes en minutes. il allait falloir que je trouve de quoi l'immobiliser un moment. Mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais que serrer les dents.

Après une nouvelle escalade de rochers qui m'arracha un gémissement, la fatigue m'empêchant de résister plus longtemps, nous débouchâmes sur trois tunnels. Je n'étais jamais venue dans la Moria. J'étais bien trop effrayée par les ténèbres qu'elle recelait pour ça. Mais Gandalf y avait souvent été invité par les nains et en connaissait la plupart des chemins et où ils débouchaient. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas sûr à ce moment. Il observait chaque tunnel avec attention.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit, murmura-t-il finalement avant de s'asseoir sur le rocher qui faisait face aux trois tunnels.

Je me laissai tomber avec une grimace sur un rocher et observai un moment les tunnels. Trois possibilités et une seule nous mèneraient à la sortie. Je n'avais pas envie de gambader dans ce labyrinthe de tunnel. Il fallait trouver lequel était le bon, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Je fermai un moment les yeux, fatiguée et sentant la douleur s'étendre dans toute ma jambe gauche.

- Vous vous êtes blessée, fit la voix de quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas spécialement voir pour le moment, me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

Je détournai la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Peut-être comprendrait-il ainsi le message ? J'entendis un soupir avant de l'entendre s'agenouiller devant moi et commencer à toucher ma jambe blessée.

- Laissez-moi ! fis-je entre mes dents.

- Écoutez Arya, vous ne pouvez pas mettre votre haine envers moi de côté ne serait-ce qu'un moment ? Je ne le demande pas pour moi, mais pour la communauté et pour vous, s'énerva-t-il, me donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant.

Je restai silencieuse, encore sous l'effet de cette douche froide que je venais de me prendre. C'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix sur moi. Jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant... du moins pas à ce point. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait raison. notre différent pouvait apporter des ennuis à notre groupe. On risquait de ne plus être unis pour une même cause. Je lâchai un soupir de résignation et acquiesçai finalement, sans pour autant le regarder.

- Maintenant, laissez-moi examiner votre jambe, déclara-t-il en recommençant à palper certains endroits. Avez-vous mal quand je fais cela ? demanda-t-il en appuyant légèrement au dessus de mon genoux.

- Non.

- Et là ? répondit-il en me faisant plier la jambe.

Je retins un sifflement de douleur. Cela fut sans doute suffisant pour qu'il comprenne le problème car il se leva en me disant de ne pas bouger. De toute façon, où voudrait-il que j'aille avec une jambe dans cet état et dans ce labyrinthe de tunnels qui me fichait la chair de poule ?

Je le vis parler un moment avec Aragorn qui se tourna pour me regarder. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers moi avec son sac. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et m'examina à son tour pour confirmer sans doute ce que venait de lui expliquer Legolas.

- Comment vous êtes vous fait cela, l'amie ? s'enquit-il.

- Je crois que c'est lorsque le monstre marin ma balancé dans les airs pour me rattraper, marmonnai-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais il vous faut éviter de trop bouger la jambe, m'expliqua-t-il avant de sortir de son sac ce que je reconnus comme de l'athelas.

Il imbiba un tissu d'eau et y posa plusieurs feuilles avant de l'enrouler autour de mon genou. Cela pénétra dans le tissu de mon pantalon et m'apporta tout de suite un soulagement au niveau de la douleur.

- Merci, soufflai-je finalement.

- Ménagez-vous le plus possible, me répondit Aragorn en me caressant gentiment la joue.

Legolas le regarda bizarrement quand il s'éloigna avant de braquer ses yeux sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas son incrédulité. Quand finalement je compris, je faillis éclater de rire. Il n'était sans doute pas habitué à ce qu'Aragorn face des démonstrations d'affections avec moi. Mais j'avais voyagé avec lui durant des années et j'étais sans doute la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ou bien je le deviendrais sûrement le jour où Arwen et lui se marieraient.

- Fraternité, dis-je seulement avant de regarder ailleurs sans plus me préoccuper de lui.

Il n'insista pas ce qui me fit penser qu'il avait saisit. Et quand bien même il n'aurait pas comprit, je m'en fichais éperdument. C'était son problème, et même si j'avais accepté son aide en mettant de côté ma répulsion, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on était de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde !

Le temps passait, paraissant infiniment long. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Pippin et Merry fumaient leurs pipes, attendant patiemment. Pour ma part, je me sentais de plus en plus oppressées par ces mines ténébreuses. Mais je me devais de tenir, de me montrer courageuse. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, Gandalf choisit de prendre l'un des tunnels.

- C'est par-là, dit-il après un grand sourire.

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'enquit Frodon.

- En cas de doute mon cher Frodon, toujours suivre son flaire, répondis-je alors que Gandalf s'apprêtait, j'en suis certaine, à dire la même chose.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-il alors. Ça va aller, Arya ? s'enquit-il alors en voyant ma jambe.

Je me levai alors non sans difficulté et avec un douleur lancinante, et hochai la tête de façon positive. Au moins la douleur était minime comparée à tout à l'heure, grâce à Aragorn. Gandalf ouvrit alors la marche, suivi de Frodon, Sam, Boromir, Merry et Pippin, Aragorn et Legolas tandis que Gimli restait à mon niveau. Je trouvais cette attention très gentille de sa part.

- Vous devriez peut-être laisser l'elfe et Aragorn vous aider, souffla-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

- Mais, maître nain, j'ai ma fierté moi aussi, répondis-je avec un air malicieux qui fit rire mon compagnon.

Puis nous marchâmes en silence, perdant légèrement de vue les autres qui marchaient trop vite pour moi. Mais Gimli ne m'abandonna pas. Il resta avec moi, se calquant à mon allure. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aragorn vint à notre rencontre et, sans me demander mon avis, me souleva dans ses bras.

- Aragorn ! protestai-je.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir un surplus de fierté, mon amie. Il nous faut avancer et surtout, il vous faut vous ménager.

Bien que je n'aimais pas du tout ça, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'obliger à me reposer. Mais... la vache, ça en fichait un sacré coup à ma fierté, nul doute ! Je détestait l'impression d'être une demoiselle en détresse. Ce que, apparemment, j'étais pour le moment. C'était irritant de se savoir faible. Bon sang ! Je suis l'égale des hommes au combat, en stratégie, en tout, mais mon corps ne suit pas ! C'est frustrant !

Nous retrouvâmes les autres et débouchâmes sur une grande allée. Elle était bordée de dizaines de colonnes hautes et imposantes, formant des arches au plafond. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que c'était majestueux, ça, nul doute. J'étais émerveillée par cette splendeur. Les nains savaient vraiment faire de belle chose alors ? Y avait-il, au fin fond des ténèbres, une telle beauté telle un rayon de lune dans la plus noire des nuits ?

Je me donnais l'impression d'être une enfant découvrant le monde pour la première fois. A côté de moi (accessoirement portée par cette tête de mule d'Aragorn qui refusait de me reposer), Gimli semblait heureux de retrouver ce qui avait sans doute été à un moment de sa vie, sa maison. Legolas, lui, observait les alentours, cherchant le moindre danger.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés à un certain point dans notre trajet entre ces somptueuses colonnes que soudain Gimli se mit à courir, entrant dans une pièce par une petite porte que je n'avais remarqué qu'un moment plus tôt.

Aragorn suivit tout le groupe qui s'y engouffrait, suivant le nain qui était entré telle une tornade. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, Aragorn me laissa enfin retrouver le sol sous mes pieds en me signifiant d'un regard que je n'avais pas intérêt à forcer sur ma jambe. C'est fou ça ! Je croirais voir mon père... Ou mes frères.

Quand je me concentrai finalement sur ce qui m'entourait, je remarquai enfin ce qui avait causé la course effrénée de Gimli et son entrée fracassante dans cette petite pièce. Il pleurait sur ce qui me semblait être une tombe, au centre de la pièce. Je m'approchai et posai gentiment la main sur l'épaule du nain qui continuait de pleurer. J'avais de la peine pour lui, c'est vrai.

- Ici gît Bâlin, seigneur de la Moria, lut enfin Gandalf, expliquant ainsi à tous la douleur de notre compagnon.

Il pleurait son cousin duquel il disait tant de bien quand nous étions entrés dans les mines. Sa mort devait le chambouler. C'était compréhensible, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir le laisser pleurer en paix, mais il nous fallait repartir, c'était trop dangereux ici. Nous étions dans une pièce où la seule entrée était une porte. Si on nous attaquait à ce moment, nous serions piégés.

- Gimli, commençai-je doucement.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Gandalf se diriger vers le squelette d'un nain, probablement, qui portait un vieux livre poussiéreux. Il parcourut les dernières pages et les lut à haute voix. Confirmant mes peurs à propos de cet endroit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

J'essayai de réconforter un peu Gimli, lui caressant le dos sans doute avec maladresse, je n'était pas douée pour réconforter les autres. Cela avait trop souvent été l'inverse. Ce fut un bruit qui me fit sursauter et me tourner rapidement, trop rapidement pour ma jambe qui me lança douloureusement, vers l'origine de ce bruit. Pippin était penché sur le puits l'air coupable.

- Crétin de Took ! s'écria Gandalf en refermant le livre d'un coup sec. Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Gandalf qu'il était un peu trop dur avec lui, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Un coup de tambour retentit, me glaçant le sang car je savait ce qu'il signifiait. J'avais beau vouloir me convaincre du contraire, je savais la vérité. Un deuxième coup de tambour se fit entendre, puis d'autres, de plus en plus rapides... et des cris à vous glacer le sang.

- Des orcs ! s'écria Legolas qui venait de regarder par la porte.

Aragorn et Boromir se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider à la fermer.

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes, fit Boromir légèrement angoissé, après que la porte fut fermé et qu'il fut adossé à celle-ci.

Ils barricadèrent la porte avec tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, leurs armes et les haches des nains morts dans cette pièce. Je fis mon possible pour les aider mais me récoltait un regard de reproche d'Aragorn et de Legolas, à cause encore de mon état. Je leur renvoyait un regard ennuyé qui leur fit sans doute comprendre que je n'allais pas accepter cela longtemps de leur part.

Faisant appelle à un soupçon de ma magie, je solidifiai discrètement la porte avec un peu de pierre. Peu savaient pour ma magie, et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire étalage et de les surprendre.

Cependant, cela ne serait pas suffisant pour empêcher un Troll des cavernes de détruire cette vieille porte en bois faiblement barricadée. Tous se préparèrent à combattre. Sachant que le corps à corps et la mêlée ne serait pas judicieuse dans mon état, je me reculait dans un coin se la pièce, dans l'ombre, armant mon arc d'une flèche. Pour le moment j'étais cachée et je pourrais abattre des ennemis dans risquer de me faire attraper.

J'interceptai alors un regard de Legolas. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour dire un mot en elfique que je compris. J'aurais dû me révolter encore, mais je ne le fis pas. Qu'il m'aime si cela lui faisait plaisir. Je n'allais cependant pas lui répondre. Je préférai détourner le regard pour me concentrer sur le combat à venir.

- Aller, venez ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire ! s'écria Gimli, debout sur la tombe de son cousin, hache en main.

Un coup de massue, sans doute venant du Troll, fit exploser la porte malgré les barricades. La bataille commençait. Ma première flèche se ficha dans la gorge d'un orcs, la deuxième entre les deux yeux d'un autre. Je continuais mes tires à la chaîne tel un automate : encocher, bander, viser, relâcher, encocher, bander, viser, relâcher... Je ne ratais jamais ma cible. Elle s'effondrait toujours morte, et du premier coup. dans un coin et reçut la première attaque. Je n'avais pas le temps d'observer ce qui se passait à côté de moi.

Un orc me repéra et fonça sur moi à toute vitesse, j'eus tout juste le temps de sortir ma dague et de la lui enfoncer dans la poitrine alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son cimeterre sur moi. Hélas, je ne vis pas celui qui arriva derrière. Il me propulsa contre le mur et je retombai, le souffle coupé. Ma jambe était le cadet de mes soucis, mais je notai que je n'avais pas aggravé la blessure.

L'orc revint à la charge et je cherchai frénétiquement l'autre dague cachée dans ma botte puisque l'autre était restée dans la poitrine du premier orc qui m'avait attaqué. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et s'apprêta à me trancher la gorge quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et lui coupa la tête. La peur m'avait paralysée et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler après le choc.

Legolas se releva et revint vers moi pour me relever, s'assurant que je n'avais rien avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne bougeai pas, choquée. Puis je le repoussai, lui lançant un regard perplexe auquel il ne répondit pas. Il se précipita alors sur le Troll et je me dirigeai précipitamment vers l'orc dans lequel était planté ma dague pour la récupérer.

Je trouvai un autre endroit où me cacher pour recommencer à abattre des orcs avec mes flèches. Quand plus un seul n'était debout et que Legolas en eut fini avec le Troll, je pus me laisser aller au soulagement, puis à l'angoisse concernant l'état de Gandalf, Aragorn, les Hobbits, Boromir et Gimli.

Frodon avait été transpercé par une lance à première vue, et Aragorn se hissait vers lui, encore sonné d'avoir été envoyé contre le mur. Ignorant ma jambe, je me précipitai vers eux. Quand j'arrivai, Frodon respirait et commençai à gémir, reprenant conscience. La surprise marqua sans doutes les traits de tous, y compris moi. Mais quand il ouvrit sa chemise, je faillis éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes pleins de surprise jeune Hobbit, dis-je avec un grand soulagement.

Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à tout le monde pour vérifier les dégâts. Apparemment, tout le monde s'en était sorti plus ou moins indemne. Boromir, un peu sonné, se relevait, Gimli semblait en pleine forme, Gandalf un peu essoufflé, et les Hobbits semblaient aller bien eux aussi. Aragorn, quand à lui, était encore un peu sonné et je dus l'aider à se relever pour qu'il n'aille pas rencontrer un autre mur pour lui dire bonjour. Il me remercia d'un regard et d'un sourire amical qui m'amusa.

Mon amusement ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Des bruits se firent entendre, annonçant que si nous ne déguerpissions pas vite, nous aurions bientôt de la compagnie dont je me passerait bien, très franchement. Tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie et, dans la précipitation, Legolas m'attrapa le bras pour m'aider à courir, me servant d'appuis. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas l'envoyer balader, consciente que c'était un cas d'extrême urgence. Nous sortîmes très prestement de cette pièce qui renfermait la mort, une odeur désagréable à plein nez qui vous faisait tourner les sens.

Nous courûmes un moment, mais cela ne fut pas long avant que des gobelins par dizaines ne nous encerclent. Nous étions arrivés dans une pièce immense mais je n'avais pas franchement la tête à admirer le décors. Pour le moment je me demandais comment nous allions nous en sortir avec tous ses gobelins qui nous encerclaient, flèches pointés sur nous.

Legolas me poussa derrière lui, me protégeant ainsi, prenant le rôle du bouclier vivant. J'allais lui faire savoir le fond de ma pensée quant à son attitude irritante et que je n'appréciais pas du tout, mais j'étais consciente que si je disais un mot, le gobelins risquaient d'attaquer. C'est pourquoi, je pris sur moi. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis qu'on était entré dans ces fichues mines.

Sur le visage des gobelins, la peur commença à s'installer. Je n'étais pas assez imbue de moi-même, assez prétentieuse, pour croire qu'ils avaient eu peur de nous. Non... et je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce que je commençais à comprendre. Je fermais les yeux, entendant un grand bruit loin derrière nous, mais suffisamment proche pour être inquiétant. Les Gobelins, pris de peur panique, s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Ce qui me confirma que ce que je pensais était vrai.

- Un Balrog de Morgoth, soufflai-je, m'imaginant cette créature faite de feu et de ténèbres qui me fichait la chair de poule.

- J'aurais aimé vous dire que vous faisiez fausse route, mais je ne puis, répondit Gandalf, me donnant encore une fois la confirmation de mes peurs.

Un autre bruit, plus proche, cette fois, acheva de nous paniquer. Je voyais la peur dans les yeux des Hobbits, dans ceux de Gimli, de Boromir... en revanche, ceux de Gandalf n'étaient que détermination.

- Au pont de Cazac Dum ! cria-t-il alors que nous nous mettions à courir.

Une fois de plus, Legolas m'avait attrapé par le bras pour m'empêcher d'être à la traîne. Je me jurai que dés que nous serions sortis de ces fichues mines, jamais plus je ne le laisserais m'agripper ainsi. J'avais l'impression d'être un sac que l'on ballottait ici et là. Vraiment pas très agréable comme sensation.

Nous nous suivions, essayant de courir le plus vite possible. Mais soudain, Boromir s'arrêta et commença à perdre l'équilibre. Je compris un peu tard qu'il commençait à basculer dans le vide. Legolas se précipita et passa un bras autour de lui et fit contrepoids, les faisant tous deux basculer en arrière, échappant ainsi au gouffre dans lequel Boromir avait failli basculer.

Il nous fallait tout de même franchir cette crevasse. Un saut suffisamment grand pourrait suffire. L'ennui c'est que Gimli, les Hobbits et moi-même ne pouvions pas effectuer ce saut là. Legolas fut le premier à sauter par dessus, me laissant de l'autre côté avec tous les autres. Gandalf passa ensuite, réceptionné un peu par Legolas. Boromir prit Pippin et Merry, un sous chaque bras, et sauta à son tour, aidé par Legolas à la réception, pour les empêcher de tomber.

Aragorn s'apprêta à lancer Gimli, mais ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis.

- Non ! Personnes ne jettera un nain ! protesta-t-il avant de sauter.

Il manqua de basculer dans le vide et heureusement il n'en fut rien. Grâce à Legolas qui l'avait rattrapé par la barbe. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, j'en aurais ri aux larmes. Mais pour le moment, j'essayais de me convaincre de sauter. Sans résultat toute fois.

Ce fut Aragorn qui mit fin à cela en m'attrapant par la taille et en m'envoyant de l'autre côté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de frayeur. J'allais tomber dans le vide. Je fermai les yeux, et sentis deux bras m'attraper avant de basculer vers l'avant. Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, Legolas avait amorti ma chute en plus de m'avoir réceptionnée. Je me dépêchai de me lever et sentis une brûlure à mon épaule.

une flèche venait de me transpercer de part en part. Ne voulant pas inquiéter les autres dans un moment aussi stressant, je cassait la flèche afin que ma cape puisse cacher le tout. J'attrapai ensuite mon arc et entrepris de tuer les gobelins qui nous visaient de leurs flèches. Bien que la douleur m'affaiblissait et rendait difficile de bander l'arc, je tins bons et continuai jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit passé et que nous repartîmes en courant en direction du pont.

Le pont était juste en face, tout couraient à la file indienne, le pont étant étroit, prenant bien garde à ne pas basculer dans le vide. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas rassurée et préférai marcher prudemment dessus. Je me focalisait sur l'autre bout du pont, essayant de ne pas faire attention au vide qui s'ouvrait sous moi. Si je regardai dans le vide, j'étais perdue.

Legolas attrapa mon bras quand je fus suffisamment proche de lui, et me tira vers lui, laissant Aragorn me rattraper. J'étais enfin sauve, le pont était passé. Je repris mon souffle, l'angoisse étant passée, et m'appuyai légèrement sur Aragorn pour soulager ma jambe. J'en avais presque oublié la flèche logée dans mon épaule.

Je me retournai finalement pour voir Gandalf courir sur le pont. L'horreur se paignit sur mes traits. Le Balrog était juste derrière lui. Arrivé au milieu du pont, il se retourna et fit face au monstre. Un cri de terreur m'échappa. J'allais me précipiter vers lui, en oubliant le pont, le vide et le danger, il fallait que je le ramène ici. J'échappai à l'étreinte d'Aragorn qui, lui, rattrapa Frodon et cria à Legolas de m'attraper. Ce dernier me ceintura de ses deux bras et me ramena contre son torse alors que je me débattais.

- Non Arya ! C'est trop tard ! s'écria-t-il.

- Non, il faut l'aider ! pleurai-je en me débattant de plus belle.

- C'est trop tard, dit-il à mon oreille en me ramenant contre lui, son étreinte se faisant plus douce.

Gandalf tomba dans le vide, entraîné par le Balrog. Les larmes commençèrent à rouler sur mes joues. C'est à peine si je remarquais les traits mortels des flèches que les gobelins tiraient sur nous. Legolas me souleva et, pour une fois, je ne protestai pas, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Legolas se mit à courir, me tenant fermement dans ses bras. Le temps était compté, il fallait atteindre la sortie, au plus vite. Je l'entendis à peine appelé Aragorn qui, sous le choc pendant un moment, était resté à fixer l'endroit où Gandalf avait disparu.

Quand nous fûmes enfin sortis de cet endroit cauchemardesque, respirant enfin l'air libre, je me sentais déjà mieux, moins oppressée, mais le souvenir de Gandalf me fit encore éclater en sanglot. Legolas ne me lâcha pas. Il s'assit sur un rocher, me tenant fermement blottie contre lui et me caressa les cheveux doucement. Pleurait-il, sans doute, je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte à travers mes sanglots.

_A Suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapitre 4~

Souvenirs…

Je commençais à peine à me calmer quand j'entendis Aragorn revenir vers nous après qu'il ait inspecté l'horizon. Je sentis son regard glisser sur moi un instant et je me rendis compte que j'étais dans les bras de Legolas. Je le repoussai violemment et me relevai. Je n'osai même pas croiser son regard. Avais-je été si bouleversée que je l'ai laissé me prendre dans ses bras ? Bon sang !

- Legolas, Gimli, relevez-les, ordonna Aragorn, me sortant de mes débats intérieurs.

Je me tournai vers lui et observai ensuite le Hobbits qui pleuraient tous encore à chaude larmes. Même Pippin qui s'était si souvent fais houspiller par Mithrandir. Il allait nous manquer. C'était une perte inestimable à notre communauté mais aussi pour moi. J'avais toujours senti un lien particulier avec lui, qui me rapprochait de lui d'une façon assez étrange.

- Accordez leur un moment, par pitié ! protesta Boromir qui serrait Merry et Pippin contre lui.

Je n'aurais pu être plus d'accord avec lui, mais le fait est que je comprenais la hâte de mon ami Dunedain. Rester ici n'était pas sûr. Nous n'étions pas encore totalement tirés d'affaires. Je fus un moment distraite par le sang qui coulait de mon épaule le long de mon bras, et gouttant de mes doigts pour tacher la pierre de sang. Je rabattis prestement la cape sur mon bras pour cacher les dégâts et me tournai vers Boromir.

- Dés la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouilles d'orcs, lui expliquai-je. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ensembles, ils se relevèrent et se mirent en marche. Je lançai un dernier regard à ces mines qui m'avaient enlevé un être cher, puis je suivis mes compagnons, ma jambes me lançant légèrement. On peut dire que je jouais de mal chance car je devais être la seule à collectionner les blessures.

Nous nous dirigions vers la forêt de la Lothlorien. Nous étions tous épuisés, ce qui était compréhensible. Le danger, la peur et le chagrin ne sont pas des facteurs permettant un meilleur repos. Nous nous arrêtâmes une fois la frontière que formaient les arbres passée. Je me fis violence jusqu'à ce que, finalement, mon corps lâche et que je m'effondre.

Nous n'avions pas dormi depuis plus de trois jours, la douleur n'avaient pas non plus arrangé les choses, encore moins la perte de sang. J'aurais dû me méfier un peu plus de cette blessure. Les gobelins l'avaient sans doute enduite d'une mixture fluidifiant le sang car, d'habitude, une flèche dans l'épaule ne fait pas autant saigner si l'on n'y touche pas.

Je ne sais pas qui me rattrapa. Je sentis juste de bras autour de moi. Ma vision était rendue flou par la fatigue et la douleur qui était bien trop grande. Plus que je ne pouvait le supporter. Je me senti légèrement partir, mais je me forçai à me focaliser sur les voix qui me parvenait comme à travers une trop longue distance.

- Elle s'est évanouie...

- ... pas étonnant... tous à bout...

- ... Arya, il en faut plus... fatigue...

Je n'arrivais qu'à entendre des bribes de phrases. La torpeur qui m'envahissait m'entraînait toujours plus loin d'eux, m'empêchant de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Étrangement, je n'étais pas effrayée par cela. J'aurais pourtant dû être complètement paniquée, non ?

Je sentis une légère pointe de douleur qui me permis de revenir un peu vers eux. Mon épaule me lançait, me brûlait. Je commençais lentement à me rappeler de ce qu'il se passait. Je me focalisais sur la douleur pour ne pas repartir. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais au moins j'étais vivante. Du moins... pour le moment.

- Quelle folie ! s'emporta Aragorn.

Ah, je l'entendais nettement à présent. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières étaient trop lourdes pour cela. Je me contentais donc d'écouter, restant immobile. De toute façon je n'avais pas la force de bouger quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? s'étonna Boromir.

Bonne question. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui !

- Elle n'a pas voulu nous retarder, murmura Legolas.

Au moins un qui comprenait. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui _? Non mais franchement ! Aïe !

Mon épaule me lança d'avantage ce qui me fit comprendre qu'Aragorn devait sans doute examiner la blessure. Je sentis ma tête être levée pour être ensuite posée sur quelque chose de plus confortable. Des cuisses ? Puis quelqu'un commença à masser mes tempes, ce qui me soulagea un peu, m'éloignant de la douleur.

- Il faut enlever la flèche, déclara Aragorn.

Quoi ?! Ok... je me préparai mentalement à la souffrance accrue que j'allais ressentir dans les instants à venir. Après tout... qu'est-ce que c'était q'un peu plus de souffrance après tout ce que j'endurais, hein ?

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda Legolas.

Et voilà qu'il s'y mettait lui aussi ! Attendez... Merde ! Mais ma tête devait être sur _ses_ cuisses si on s'en tenait à la direction d'on provenait sa voix ! Si seulement je pouvais monopoliser suffisamment de force pour lever la tête et la poser à côté... Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible. Alors il me fallait prendre mon mal en patience.

- Oui, vous avez sans doutes quelques pouvoir, essayez de la ramener, il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe dans un coma, répondit Aragorn.

Hey ! Ho ! Mais non je suis parfaitement consciente ! Je n'ai juste pas la force de bouger, c'est tout !

Legolas entama un chant elfique. Je fus soudain transportée par ce chant dans un souvenir qui m'aurait fait monter les larmes aux yeux si je n'étais pas trop épuiser pour pleurer.

C'était avant que Legolas ne nous aperçoive nous embrasser sous un arbre. C'était le jour où tout avait commencé...

_ Je venais d'arriver au Royaume de Mirkwood. Je n'étais pas venue depuis très longtemps. Je n'avais qu'une envie : trouver Lazulli, et un peu plus tard Legolas afin de passer le plus de temps possible avec eux._

_- Lazulli ? appelai-je, le cherchant dans la forêt à l'endroit où nous venions très souvent. Lazulli, où êtes-vous ? repris-je._

_ Je faisais attention au moindre pas que je faisais. C'était l'ennui d'être parée d'une magnifique robe aux manches tombantes d'un blanc argenté sur laquelle je manquai à chaque fois de marcher. Je cherchais de mes yeux perçants la moindre trace, la moindre présence de mon ami, tournant sur moi-même de temps à autres. Mais le jeune prince n'avait apparemment pas envie de se montrer._

_ Je me souvenais de ces parties de cache-cache que l'on avait l'habitude de faire. Bien que nous ne soyons plus des enfants, cela ne nous empêchait pas de continuer. Mais cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu. Avait-il changé ? Ne voulait-il plus me voir?Ou bien me faisait-il languir ? _

_ Fatiguée de le chercher, je décidais de m'asseoir dans l'herbe. Après tout, s'il voulait me voir, il viendrait de lui-même, non ? Pour passer le temps que je trouvais de plus en plus long, je commençai chantonner quelques magnifiques vers en elfique. Ce chant, qu'il le connaissait très bien. C'était _notre _chant. Celui que l'on chantait dés que ça nous prenait. Parfois Legolas ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait chanter avec nous car il ne connaissait pas les paroles._

_ Un petit oiseau vint alors se percher sur mon épaule droite. J'ouvris les yeux, amusée. Les oiseaux, les animaux... il m'avaient toujours adorée. Quand j'étudiais avec Saroumane, ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de voir tous les oiseaux venir nous tenir compagnie. Ça le désespérait et me faisait rire par la même occasion._

_- Tiens, bonjour toi, souris-je en regardant l'oiseau. Tu viens chanter avec moi ?_

_ L'oiseau commença de petits sifflements que je trouvais adorable. Puis, il s'envola, me laissant seule, une fois de plus. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais avant que l'on me saute dessus. Je basculais dans l'herbe avec mon agresseur qui n'était autre que Lazulli, mêlant mes rires aux siens. Nous roulâmes dans la pente jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur moi, riant aux éclats._

_- Lazulli, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue, rigolai-je en posant mes mains sur son torse afin de le repousser légèrement._

_- C'était le but ma chère amie, répondit-il avec un regard pétillant de malice._

_- Cela fait si longtemps, comment vous portez-vous ? demandai-je en me redressant à mon tour, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant ses longues années de séparation._

_ Il me raconta tout en détail, m'expliquant au combien il ne voulait pas être roi en voyant tous les problèmes que devaient régler son père. Son expression de fausse détresse me fit rire. tout comme son regard faussement courroucé._

_- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenue me voir depuis tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il soudain, changeant totalement de sujet._

_- J'ai eu certaines choses à faire mon ami, mais je suis là maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué, avouai-je en tournant mon visage vers lui._

_- Vous aussi Milady, soupira-t-il._

_- C'est vrai ce blasphème ? le taquinai-je._

_- Aussi vrai que nature !_

_ Un silence légèrement gêné suivit que ni lui ni moi n'osâmes rompre. Il remit machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et je sentis son regard glisser sur moi._

_- A vrai dire, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous, finit-il par avouer._

_- Moi aussi Lazulli, moi aussi, répondis-je, scrutant l'horizon de mes yeux._

_ Je me tournai vers lui, tout sourire. Qu'il était beau ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, le regard perdu au loin. Je remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, le faisant frissonner lorsque mes doigts en frôlèrent la pointe. Je n'aurais jamais fait cela avec Legolas, mais avec Lazulli... c'était différent. Lazulli me scruta un moment avant de se pencher sur moi avec une lenteur que j'aurais qualifié de calculée. Puis mes yeux dérivèrent sur ses lèvres, avant que je ne les ferme en sentant sa bouche frôler la mienne avec douceur, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse avec tendresse._

_ J'en fus d'abord surprise, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'y répondre. La surprise passée, je le laissé m'entraîner dans l'herbe, lèvres toujours scellées, alors que je glissai mes mains dans sa chevelure d'or, le laissant guider cette étreinte. Il prolongea le baiser plus encore, le rendant plus sensuel et passionné, me déclarant, mieux que des mots, ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Ma réponse lui parvint de la même manière, à travers ma participation à ce baiser enflammé._

_- Je vous aime, murmura-t-il de cette langue mélodieuse qu'est l'elfique._

_- Je vous réponds, mon ami, avouai-je, allongée parmi les herbes bougeant au rythme du vent._

_ Avec un sourire languissant, il alla cueillir à nouveau un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre que lui, mon prince, mon amour..._

Le chant terminé, je rouvris les yeux pour croiser ceux de Legolas, me fixant. Je voulus mes redresser pour m'éloigner de lui au plus vite, et poussai un léger gémissement de douleur. Legolas voulut me retenir, me rallonger, mais je dégageait sa main d'un geste brusque de mon bras valide.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

- Vous avez perdu vos forces en nous cachant votre blessure, répondit Legolas avec un regard accusateur. Vous n'avez rien à prouver Milady, ne faîtes rien d'irréfléchi… s'il vous plaît…

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, rétorquai-je en me relevant, éludant totalement Legolas. Reprenons notre chemin.

Je chancelai et fut rattrapée par Legolas qui passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je le repoussai avec un regard noir plein d'avertissement. S'il s'avisait encore de venir me toucher, je ne répondait plus de rien. Il avait déjà suffisamment gâche ma vie. Si maintenant il pouvait me foutre la paix, ce serait déjà pas mal.

- Vous êtes trop faible pour marcher Milady, laissez-moi vous aider, dit-il.

- Non merci, sifflai-je.

Boromir vint me proposer son bras et, voyant que si je le refusais, Aragorn viendrait égalemnent y mettre son grain de sel, je passai le mien sous le sien et m'appuyai sur lui pour marcher. Nous reprîmes la route. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je me battis tout de même un long moment, avant de finalement commencer à flancher.

Je ne sais à qui furent les bras qui me soulevèrent, mais je sais que ce n'était pas ceux de Boromir. Je ne cherchai pas plus loin, la fatigue me rattrapant. Je ne luttai plus et laissait le sommeil m'emporter. J'entendis seulement telle une légère brize, la mélodie. Notre mélodie…

_ Je me baladais dans les bois, ma longue robe couleur améthyste traînant derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai, arrivée près d'un vieux chaîne. Je passai une main douce et tendre sur l'écorce de cet arbre. Je l'attendais. Je l'attendrai toujours, peu importe le temps, j'avais toute ma vie pour l'attendre, et la vie d'une elfe est longue, très longue. Mais il ne tarda pas. _

_ Il arriva derrière moi. Trop pensive, je le remarquai à peine. Je ne me rendis compte de sa présence qu'au moment où il referma ses bras puissants autour de moi. Heureuse, je lui souris après m'être retournée pour lui faire face. Sans plus de manière, je me blottis dans le creu de ses bras. Cela faisait des années que l'on se rencontrait en secret la nuit, dans ces bois. Elrond m'avait laissée ici pour un moment. Une satisfaction pour Lazulli et moi, car nous pouvions nous voir quand nous le désirions. _

_ Nous aurions pu rester enlacés ainsi des heures, des jours, des semaines, un temps infini... Nous nous aimions, tout simplement. Nul bruit hormis celui de la nature ne vint troubler notre intimité. Nous regardâmes ensemble la lune s'élever dans le ciel. Puis, il emprisonna mes lèvres, faisant passer dans ce geste tout son amour, toute sa passion, si vivace, qui me faisait fondre._

_- Je vous aime, murmura-t-il comme tant de fois._

_- Je vous aime plus que tout, beau prince, chuchotai-je à son oreille, le faisant sourire._

_ Lazulli eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Nous nous assîmes contre le tronc du chaîne, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et parlâmes de la nature et de tout sujet cher à nos cœurs. Parfois riant aux éclats, parfois mélancoliques... Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accords sur certains points, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous aimer avec autant d'ardeur. _

_ Notre amour était si fort, et il allait en croissant depuis des années. Quand j'avais froid, il me ramenait tout contre lui, m'apportant la chaleur de son corps en me serrant dans ses bras. Nos lèvres se trouvaient d'elles-mêmes sans aucune crainte, aucun doute, aucune gêne._

_- La lune est magnifique, murmurai-je tout bas afin de ne pas perturber le moment._

_- Non, je n'emploierai pas ce mot, pas tant que vous êtes là à tenir la comparaison... susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

_- Charmeur, rigolai-je avant de me laisser aller à son étreinte._

_- Non, amant... rectifia-t-il entre deux baisers._

_ Quand la lune fut haute, nous regagnâmes le palais et nous quittâmes dans l'un des nombreux couloirs allant vers nos chambres. Nous conclûmes cette énième soirée d'un long baiser non sans avoir vérifié que personne n'était là à nous surveiller._

Je m'étais réveillée après ce souvenir et m'étais rendue compte que nous avions fait une pause. Personne ne se souciait de moi, alors je repartis dans mes pensées, m'assaillant sur un rocher, regardant le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Je frissonnai légèrement, l'automne était là, et la température baissait à vue d'œil. Je n'oserai même pas tremper mes pieds dans le rivière.

J'étais encore pensive lorsque quelqu'un me tandis une pomme, mon fruit préféré. Je levai les yeux vers cette personne qui n'était autre que Legolas. Je commençai par refuser le fruit, avant d'admettre que la faim me tenaillait. J'acceptai la pomme avec un léger hochement de tête pour le remercier.

Les Hobbits étaient assis sur le bord de la rivière, se chamaillant comme à leur habitude. Aragorn et Boromir les regardaient en souriant. Gimli, lui, était assis à côté de moi, fumant sa pipe. Legolas s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, un peu plus loin.

- Legolas, l'interpellai-je, me rendant compte que je me comportais quand même comme une garce envers lui, même s'il le méritait amplement.

- Oui ? répondit-il en elfique.

- Je tenais à vous dire merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi dans la Moria, fis-je.

Ça pour sûr, ça me coûtait de le lui dire, mais je devais le remercier. Je ne lui pardonnait pas pour autant, mais je lui étais reconnaissante pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Cela s'arrêtait là.

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, reprit-il.

- Si... vous m'avez sauvée, fis-je à contre cœur.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, déclara-t-il finalement après réflexion sans pour autant développer le sujet. Je dois me racheter pour le mal que je vous ais fait.

Il croqua dans sa pomme, pensif. Ce fruit, c'était celui que nous préférions tous les deux. Personne n'avait saisit de quoi nous parlions. Sauf peut-être Aragorn, mais il était bien trop discret pour fanfaronner. De plus, une personne occupait sans doutes ses pensées et j'en mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'une belle elfe aux longs cheveux noirs, ondulés... Un nom ? Arwen. Évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

Quand Gimli prit la parole, je m'étais perdue dans la contemplation du sol. Je n'avais même pas touché à ma pomme alors que j'entendais mon ventre gronder.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe l'amie ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pensais au passé, Gimli, soupirai-je.

- C'est douloureux ? s'enquit Gimli.

- Le passé est toujours douloureux quand on sait que c'est irrévocablement perdu, murmura-t-elle.

- Qui vous dit que c'est perdu ? questionna-t-il.

- Je le sais...

- Moi, je vous dirai plutôt que l'idiot qui se trouve là-bas n'attend que votre pardon, s'exclama Gimli, mais ce n'est que mon avis après tout.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demandai-je en me fermant d'un coup.

- Il n'est pas difficile de voir qu'il vous aime...

Oh... Gimli comprenait tout de travers. Pensait-il vraiment que je me comportait avec lui de cette façon par rancœur et que je l'aimais ? Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il essayait de m'aider, alors je me décidais de lui faire comprendre.

- Vous faites fausse route, dis-je avant de continuer devant son air d'incompréhension. Legolas m'aime depuis longtemps, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé de cette manière. Autrefois il était mon ami... mais il m'a trahie (je secouai la tête). Il nous a trahi...

- Qui ? s'enquit-il.

- Son frère et moi... conclus-je sans plus de détails.

La douleur recommençait. Je sentais mon cœur saigner en repensant à Lazulli. Je l'aimais toujours, malgré la distance que je m'étais efforcée de mettre entre mon ancien amant et moi. C'est à peine si je me rendis compte du départ de Gimli qui alla retrouver Aragorn. Comme Lazulli me manquait. Notre complicité me manquait, même l'amitié forte que j'avais avec Legolas me manquait, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui pardonner.

_ Lazulli venait de sortir du bureau de son père et fermait la porte derrière lui avec une grande détresse. Je la ressentais, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il m'aperçut qu'il vint à ma rencontre._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je._

_- Mon père vient de m'annoncer mon prochain mariage avec une elfe que je n'ai jamais vue._

_- Comment... pourquoi ? fis-je complètement chamboulée._

_- Apparemment Legolas lui aurait conseillé cela..._

_- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? m'étonnai-je. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de l'annuler ?_

_- Non... Je ne peux pas y échapper..._

_- Alors... tu m'abandonnes... compris-je, sous le choc, sentant à peine la larme qui roulait sur ma joue._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, se justifia-t-il._

_- Si tu l'as... mais ton honneur t'empêche de le faire..._

_- Arya... murmura-t-il en tendant sa main pour caresser ma joue._

_ Je me dérobai et m'enfuie en courant, les larmes se multipliant sur mes joues. Je ne fis même pas attention à où j'allais. C'est ainsi que je bousculai quelqu'un qui m'empêcha de perdre l'équilibre. Quand je levai la tête, ma détresse fut un moment surpassée par la colère._

_ Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, ma main termina sa course sur sa joue en un claquement très audible et si puissant qu'il en tourna la tête. Sa joue devint rouge en un instant et il me regarda, sans comprendre._

_- Arya... souffla-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ? fit-il soudain inquiet en voyant mes larmes, en oubliant totalement la gifle qu'il s'était reçu._

_- Vous êtes content de ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez réussi à me détruire, bravo ! m'écriai-je pleine de rage avant de le bousculer pour passer et de continuer ma route en courant, mes larmes recommençant à couler._

_ Je sentis son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de sa vue. Il ne me poursuivit pas, restant sans doute immobile dans le couloir que je venais de quitter. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Et faire l'innocent en plus ?!_

_ Ne parvenant pas à dormir ce soir là, je me déicidai à aller faire quelques pas, pour essayer de me vider l'esprit. Ces pas me menèrent tout droit vers le chaîne où nous nous retrouvions si souvent. J'avais beau me dire que ça n'avait plus d'importance, mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. Il me fallait me consoler... Il me restait encore mes souvenirs... de merveilleux souvenir qui me hanteraient toute ma vie... _

_ Une branche craqua derrière moi, me faisant me retourner en un sursaut. Je crus un instant qu'il s'agissait de Lazulli, mais ce n'était autre que Legolas. Je sentis en même temps la déception et la colère me submerger à tel point que l'air commença à se faire plus froid et le vent plus puissant. Je m'exhortai au calme, sachant que je ne devais absolument pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions, sinon ma magie dévasterait tout sur son passage._

_ Je fis donc un mouvement pour partir qu'il comprit immédiatement et il me rattrapa par le bras. Il me força à me retourner pour me fixer dans les yeux._

_- Je n'ai voulu te blesser ! fit-il._

_ Ah... il se rappelait finalement de ce qu'il avait osé faire ? Je remarquai un bleu qui commençai à se former sur sa joue gauche. Je me rappelai pourtant avoir giflé son autre joue... Puis je compris... c'était sans doute Lazulli qui avait dû lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée avec un bon vieux coup de poing._

_- Trop tard ! m'écriai-je. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça... pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai essayé de vous aider, que tu sois heureuse... plaida-t-il._

_- En m'éloignant à jamais de ton frère ?! pleurai-je. C'est ça ton aide ?_

_- Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer..._

_- Non ! Disparais de ma vue ! Je te hais !_

_ Il se figea, son visage choqué. Je me défis de sa main sur mon bras et me dépêchais de partir, le laissant seul. Quand je me retournais après un moment, je vis des larmes rouler sur ses joues et le vis frapper de son poing le tronc de l'arbre._

_- Je t'aime... je ne voulais que ton bonheur... entendis-je._

_ Je fus surprise par ses sentiments à mon égard. Je me hâtai de partir, retournant dans ma chambre. Je m'adossai à la porte une fois l'avoir refermée et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. Le choc de l'aveu de Legolas fut bientôt remplacé par la douleur qui me serrait le cœur. J'avais perdu Lazulli... je l'avais définitivement perdu..._

Une larme roula sur ma joue suite à se souvenir. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, laissant tomber la pomme par terre, sans m'en préoccuper. Je sentis alors quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi avant que des bras m'entourent en une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Ce geste me surpris à tel point que j'en arrêtai de pleurer et levai la tête pour découvrir Legolas.

Je m'écartai brusquement, me levant pour m'éloigner de lui. J'allai alors m'adosser à un tronc, cachée de la vue de tous, et me laissai glisser au sol, les larmes recommençant à rouler le long de mes joues. Je pleurai, silencieusement, dans mon coin.

Plus tard, nous reprîmes notre route, marchant en silence et pour la plupart, attentifs au moindre bruit. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur les alentours, afin d'oublier ces souvenirs qui me faisaient tant souffrir. J'avais eu ma dose de douleur pour les siècles à venir, me semblait-il...

Soudain, je sentis une présence. Je me fis encore plus attentive, en alerte et marchai sans faire de bruit, observant tout autour de moi. Le moment suivant, je n'avais rien vu venir, nous fûmes cernés, par des archers. Legolas eut tout d'abord la même réaction que moi : D'instinct, nous avions bandé nos arcs, prêts à riposter.

Ce ne fut que quand je reconnus nos assaillant que je baissai mon arc et rangeai ma flèche dans mon carquois. Un sourire étirait déjà mes lèvres alors que je sortais du groupe pour me mettre en évidence.

- Dame Arya ! s'exclama l'un des archers.

Des murmures suivirent cette exclamation. Je restais immobile, les fixant, amusée par leur surprise. Dés que cette dernière fut passée, cependant, ils s'inclinèrent tous avec respect avant qu'Haldir ne s'avance vers moi.

- Dame Arya, s'inclina-t-il. La dame des Galadrim était inquiète, elle a appris que vous vous étiez enfuie sans protection, expliqua-t-il. Je suis soulagé de vous voir ici.

- Haldir, fis-je en passant mes bras autour de son coup pour le serrer contre moi, heureuse de le revoir. Vous m'avez manqué l'ami.

- Vous aussi Dame Arya... avoua-t-il, avant de se défaire de mon étreinte avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Pouvez-vous nous conduire jusqu'à sa seigneurie ? demandai-je finalement.

- Bien évidemment Dame Arya... répondit-il avant de nous inviter à le suivre.

J'eus à peine fait un pas que je sentis la faiblesse me saisir. Legolas fut le plus rapide à réagir et me rattrapa avant que je ne m'effondre au sol. N'ayant pas suffisamment de force pour me débattre, ni protester, je le laissai me venir en aide, serrant un peu les dents.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin, le seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel nous attendaient. Lorsqu'elle vit sa petite fille fatiguée et blessée, elle ordonna tout de suite qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je ne protestai pas, connaissant parfaitement Galadriel. Elle n'en démordrait pas, alors autant se laisser faire. De toute façon, j'étais à bout.

_A Suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapitre 5~

De Charybde en Chimères...

Il faisait sombre, il me fallut un certain temps pour que mes yeux s'habituent à ce manque de lumière. Je ne me souvenais plus trop où j'étais. Une chambre, sans doute, à en juger par le confort du lit sur lequel j'étais allongée. La pièce était circulaire, ce que je remarquai seulement maintenant lorsque ma vue se fut adaptée.

Je me redressais, lentement, et posai les pieds au sol. Il était froid et je m'aperçus bien vite que c'était de la pierre. Je me levai et observai un peu mieux les alentours. Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Et plus important... où était ce "là" ?

- Ah, tu es réveillée ? fit une voix dans le noir que je reconnus immédiatement, suivit du claquement sourd d'un livre volumineux que l'on referme. Le sort était peut-être trop avancé pour toi.

Lentement, Saroumane apparut dans mon champ de vision. Mais il n'y avait aucune lueur malveillante dans son regard. Avais-je remonté le temps ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un vieux souvenir qui refaisait surface comme tant d'autres ?

- Le sort ? répétai-je au bout d'un moment, essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Oui, celui de la furie de flammes, répondit-il en me regardant, inquiet. Ma chère, te serais-tu cogné la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais ?

Machinalement, je touchai l'arrière de mon crâne... et grimaçai. J'avais une bien belle bosse. En effet, j'avais dû me cogner la tête assez fort. La mémoire me revint le temps d'un flash. J'avais lancé le sort, mais ce dernier m'avait propulsée contre le mur. Et puis... le noir total.

- Il est surprenant, même de la part de la fille d'Elrond, que tu maîtrise cette magie... je me demande... murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi à vrai dire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? m'enquis-je.

- Hmm... rien, secoua-t-il la tête avant de me poser dans les bras son gros livre poussiéreux qui manqua de me faire basculer en avant sous le poids. Étudie ce livre là, demain nous passerons à la pratique.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Je restai seul, dans le noir, en compagnie de ce livre poussiéreux et lourd. Alors, en bonne élève que j'étais, je m'assis sur mon lit, en tailleurs, et ouvris ce livre. J'en aurais pour un bon moment...

J'avais étudié avec Saroumane durant des années. Je ne sortais jamais de cette tour, sauf pour me balader de temps à autres dans la forêt alentour afin de me vider l'esprit. Mes le reste du temps, je le passais enfermée dans cette tour avec des gros volumes poussiéreux que me faisait lire le magicien blanc. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, cependant. J'avais voulu apprendre la magie qui vivait en moi. Ce n'était nullement un souhait de mon père ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était mon choix.

Ce n'est qu'après un nombre incalculable d'années, que j'avais enfin atteint un niveau supérieur. Saroumane ne pouvait plus rien m'enseigner. Il m'avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Avant que je ne découvre sa traîtrise... Ce fut un choc immense pour moi. Saroumane avait fait office de père pour moi durant des années. Il était mon mentor... Pourtant...

Une nuit, alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, pensant à mon prochain départ, je m'étais baladée dans la tour. Après plusieurs heures de déambulations, je m'étais retrouvée dans une pièce que je n'avais jamais vue. C'est là que je l'avais vue : la Palentir. Je savais que c'était un objet dangereux. Et un être sage comme Saroumane n'aurait jamais osé s'en servir avec le danger qu'elle représentait.

Je m'étais approchée, lentement, puis j'avais enlevé le morceau d'étoffe qui la recouvrait. Attirée par la beauté de la pierre, j'y posai la main. Un choc foudroya ma main, remontant tout mon bras jusqu'au plus profond de mes os. C'est là que l'œil flamboyant m'avait vue.

- Qui es-tu... fit la voix d'outre-tombe.

- Je...

L'instant suivant, je manquai de hurler de terreur et de douleur. La vision était horrible, insoutenable...

- Arya... Arya... Arya !

Je me réveillai en sursaut, m'entendant encore hurler. J'éclatais en sanglot dans les bras de la personne qui venait de me tirer de ce monstrueux cauchemar. Depuis quand ne l'avais-je pas fait ? Cela remontait à ce qui me paraissait une éternité. Pourtant, je savais que si il revenait, c'était que le danger était proche.

- Mon enfant... je sens ta détresse et ta confusion... souffla Galadriel alors qu'elle me berçait encore.

- C'était... horrible... parvins-je à dire entre mes sanglots.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as vu... me dit-elle.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ce cette vision que j'ai eu longtemps auparavant ?

- Le danger se rapproche Arya... tu ne pourras échapper à ton destin...

Si j'avais cherché des paroles rassurantes, c'était manqué. Pourtant je savais bien que Galadriel répondait toujours avec franchise. Quand on lui posait une question, il fallait être prêt à entendre la réponse. Dans mon cas, je me préparais toujours au pire à chaque fois que je lui demandai conseil. Comme maintenant...

- Alors... Sauron n'en a pas seulement après l'anneau... murmurai-je, avec un air de fatalité.

Galadriel resta silencieuse. A quoi aurait-il servit qu'elle réponde. De toute façon je savais que je disais la vérité. Sauron en avait après moi. Mes pouvoirs le menaçaient grandement et il ne le tolérerait pas s'il pouvait m'anéantir. En cela, je représentai un danger presque aussi grand que l'anneau.

- Il faut que je quitte mes compagnons... ils auront plus de chance si je pars de mon côté... commençai-je.

- Mais sans toi ils se retrouveraient privé de tes dons qui ne sont pas de trop, me raisonna-t-elle. Tes visions t'avertissent des dangers qui arrivent, comme cette nuit. En restant avec eux, tu peux les aider à mieux se préparer à la noirceur de l'avenir...

- Y a-t-il seulement un espoir de sauver la terre du milieu ? soufflai-je, accablée.

- Si tu pars perdante d'avance, alors autant te rendre à Sauron directement.

Je la fixai avec un regard noir et elle me sourit. Apparemment, elle cherchait à me provoquer pour que je me ressaisisse et arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- Voilà, sourit-elle de plus bel. C'est déjà beaucoup mieux. Je sens ta volonté et ton esprit de battante revenir au grand galop.

Sur ces mots elle partit, me laissant seule sur le lit où j'avais probablement été déposée lors de mon arrivée. Mon épaule semblait être en meilleur état, et je ne sentais plus aucune douleur dans ma jambe. C'était déjà quelque chose de positif. Au moins je n'étais plus un poids pour les autres.

Il faisait nuit, tout était silencieux. Mais je ne pouvais plus dormir, trop préoccupée par ce cauchemar qui me hantait à présent. Je n'y avait plus repensé depuis si longtemps, et à présent il se rappelait à moi, signal d'alerte à la fois effrayant et suffoquant. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Et si je ne me battais pas de toute mes forces pour l'empêcher, ce serait la fin de vies encore plus importantes même que le mienne.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui me troublait. Dans ce cauchemar, qui n'était autre qu'un souvenir de mon passé, Saroumane (alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant) avait dit que mes dons étaient étrange venant de moi. Que je maîtrise même un temps soi peu le sort qu'il m'avait enseigné, était inimaginable pour une enfant...

Mais alors... qui étais-je ? D'où me venait ces dons là ? C'était une question que j'allais devoir élucider. Et si la chance m'accompagnait, je découvrirais la réponse en route. Toutefois je n'étais pas sûre que la réponse me plairait...

Sans y faire attention, je me retrouvais auprès de la rivière. J'eus un moment de déroute, d'hésitation, puis je me défis de mes armes et de mes vêtements avant d'entrer dans l'eau fraîche. En vérité elle était gelée. Mais je supposais que cela m'aiderait à purifier un peu mon corps et mon esprit.

Cet écrin gelé se referma sur ma peau qui était bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était de coutumes. Évidemment, quand on a passé autant de temps dans des mines aussi... mauvaise idée de me rappeler ça en fait. Ma vue se brouillait déjà par ce que je devinais être des larmes. Nom d'un chien Arya ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu n'as pas le temps de pleurer la mort de celui que tu considérais comme un second père.

Le craquement d'un brindille dans l'herbe me fit me retourner de surprise, alors que je venais à peine d'entrer dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Je me figeai en trouvant enfin qui venait de provoquer ce son. Legolas se trouvait là, à vingt pas de moi. Ses yeux me scrutait et, malgré le fait qu'il avait du mal à ne pas baisser le regard un peu trop bas, il se tenait droit et fier.

Comprenant soudain la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je repliai mes bras sur ma poitrine nue et me baissai avec une telle rapidité que je disparus même de la surface de l'eau. Je remontai suffisamment pour que ma tête et mes épaules sortent de l'eau, et le fixai. Je commençai à grelotter suite à la température de l'eau.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? m'écriai-je, la honte me rendant agressive.

- Eh bien... je me promenais, répondit-il.

- En plein milieu de la nuit ? répliquai-je, sarcastique.

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, en vérité... murmura-t-il.

- Est-ce parce que Gandalf n'est plus ? demandai-je après un long moment de silence.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela... c'est parce que... hésita-t-il. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, vous allez attraper froid, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour pour partir.

Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de me précipiter hors de l'eau pour récupérer mes armes et mes vêtements que je m'empressais d'enfiler. Je me lançai ensuite à la poursuite de mon confrère des bois et le rattrapai près d'un vieil arbre fort et majestueux. Je l'attrapai par le bras, le surprenant. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, incrédule. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas ce que je venais de faire. Je retirai ma main de son bras et reculai de quelques pas, encore sur le choc de mon geste.

- Navrée... marmonnai-je, de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble à ce point ? s'enquit-il après un moment de silence inquiétant.

- Rien... répondis-je fermement en tournant les talons pour me diriger vers le campement de mes amis.

Je sentis longtemps son regard sur moi et résistai à l'envie de me retourner. Je me sentais bizarre. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement m'avait bouleversée et fait perdre les pédales.

La fatigue me tombant à nouveau dessus, écrasante, je m'allongeai auprès des Hobbits qui dormaient à poings fermés. Cette fois, aucun cauchemar, aucun mauvais souvenir ne vint hanter mon sommeil. Ce dernier fut sans rêves, ce que j'aimais tout autant. Quand je faisais des rêves, ils avaient un peu trop tendance à se révéler prémonitoires ou bien à basculer au cauchemardesque.

A l'aube, je me réveillai en sentant la présence d'une personne dont le regard était rivé sur moi. Je me redressai et remarquai que mes compagnons dormaient encore. La personne n'était autre que Haldir qui me fit un gentil sourire. Je me levai et vint le rejoindre. Malgré sa réserve et le fait qu'il soit un peu trop coincé la plupart du temps, il m'ouvrit les bras en une invitation silencieuse. Je ne me fis pas attendre et me blottis contre lui.

Haldir était un de mes plus chers amis. Il était beaucoup plus mature et réfléchit que moi. Mais il avait vraiment un balais dans le cul ma parole ! Je n'avais jamais réussi à le décoincer suffisamment pour plaisanter ouvertement avec lui. A chaque fois il ouvrait des yeux ronds et s'offusquait. Mais je l'adorais quand même. Je pouvais également m'avancer sans trop me tromper en disant qu'il m'adorait tout autant.

- Vous allez mieux ? s'enquit-il après un moment, ses bras toujours autour de moi mais légers.

Je hochai la tête contre son torse. Il me frotta gentiment le dos avant de me relâcher et de reculer d'un pas. Ça y est, il était de nouveau coincé. Je lui souris gentiment avant de regarder de nouveau mes compagnons toujours endormis. Legolas s'était endormi, adossé à un arbre, Gimli ronflait, roulé dans son coin, Aragorn dormait sans faire un bruit, allongé sur une couverture, près des Hobbits qui dormaient eux aussi et ronflaient légèrement. Boromir, quand à lui, se trouvait un peu plus loin, allongé sur une couverture, son bouclier lui servant d'oreiller.

- Votre haine envers le Prince de Mirkwood n'a-t-elle pas suffisamment duré ? s'enquit-il finalement, avec douceur pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne cherchait en rien la dispute.

- Je ne sais pas, Haldir... Il m'a tellement fait de mal...

- Lazulli régnera toujours sur une partie de votre cœur, mais il vous faut continuer sans lui, aller de l'avant...

- Mais c'est si difficile... murmurai-je, la voix tremblant légèrement.

- Vous trouverez l'homme qu'il vous faut, tenta-t-il de me consoler.

- Mais jamais personne ne remplacera Lazulli... soufflai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Non... c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais cette personne vous rendra heureuse et vous aimera de tout son être... Vous pourrez l'aimer également...

Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait l'air si solennel avec ce visage sérieux. Il avait raison, un jour je finirais par en aimer un autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui me garantissait que cet amour arriverait à surpasser celui que j'éprouverais toujours pour Lazulli ? Rien... On ne guérissait pas de l'amour comme l'on guérissait d'une blessure physique, et de cela, Haldir était conscient.

- Gardez espoir, Dame Arya... conclut-il avant de s'incliner et de s'éloigner.

- Haldir, le rappelai-je sans trop élever la voix.

- Ma Dame ? répondit-il en se retournant.

- Merci... lui dis-je avec un faible sourire.

Il me renvoya un de ses si rares sourires avant de s'incliner à nouveau et de continuer son chemin, sans se retourner. Je le reverrai un jour, mais je devais conclure que cette discussion était un au revoir car il ne reviendrait pas me voir avant mon départ, et je ne le ferais pas non plus. Il allait me manquer, j'en étais consciente. Cet ami cher qui me soutenait depuis si longtemps, je priais chaque instant les Valars de le protéger.

Lentement, je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui prenait ses merveilleuses teintes flamboyantes de l'aube. Le soleil se levait et il était temps pour mes compagnons de faire de même. Nous avions encore une longue, très longue route à faire et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps.

Je me résolus donc à secouer doucement Aragorn qui ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Puis je fis de même avec les Hobbits tandis qu'il réveillait Gimli, Legolas et Boromir. Sam eut du mal à se réveiller, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Frodon qui sauta presque sur ses pieds. En ce qui concerne Merry et Pippin, ces derniers étaient pires que des marmottes. Il me fallut en venir à frapper une casserole contre un rocher sans forcer, pour qu'enfin ils se réveillent en sursaut.

- Hé bien les amis... vous avez le sommeil fort lourd, rigolai-je avec Frodon et Sam.

Quand tous furent enfin debout et près à partir, je rassemblais mes affaires et restai un moment seule, plongée dans mes pensées. Ce fut Aragorn qui m'appela alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'endroit où Galadriel et Celeborn s'apprêtaient à nous dire adieux. Je le rejoignis en courant avant de calquer mon allure à la sienne.

- J'espère que vous avez eu suffisamment de repos, lui dis-je finalement.

- Je devrais pouvoir tenir, sourit-il, amusé. Le vôtre, je l'espère, vous permettra de ne pas vous endormir en marchant.

Cela me fit rire. Aragorn avait toujours été du genre que l'on pouvait taquiner sans qu'il ne s'en offense. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire et que j'en avais largement profité lorsque j'avais rejoins mes frères qui voyageaient pendant un temps avec lui. C'était devenu un genre de jeu entre nous, ces taquineries. Comme si c'était notre façon de nous souhaiter le bonjour.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant Galadriel et Celeborn, cette dernière me serra dans ses bras, imitée avec un peu plus de retenue par Celeborn. Puis je reculai pour être au niveau de mes compagnons qui étaient restés silencieux durant cet adieux silencieux.

- Nous avons quelques cadeaux pour vous, dit finalement Galadriel. Pour vous tous, une cape elfique. elle vous protégera du regard si vous souhaitez ne pas être vus...

Je devais avouer qu'une autre cape n'était pas de refus. La mienne en avait vu de toutes les couleurs durant le voyage jusqu'ici. J'acceptai donc avec plaisir ce cadeau. quand chacun eut enfilé sa cape, avec l'aide des autres, nous prêtâmes de nouveau attention à nos hôtes.

- Pour vous Aragorn, cette pierre elfique, Elessar... souffla-t-elle.

Ce cadeau surpris Aragorn. Les autres ne savaient sans doute pas ce que ce cadeau signifiait, mais Aragorn et moi le savions. Cette pierre elfique étaient le cadeau de mariage offert par la famille de la mariée. Autrement dit, Galadriel savait qu'Aragorn et Arwen étaient destinés à être ensemble. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres devant l'air encore étonné de mon ami. Je lui fis une petite tape amicale dans le dos pour le dérider un peu.

- Et voici ce fourreau, pour Andúril, votre fidèle épée...

Il fallait le reconnaître. Le fourreau était magnifique. Sans perdre de temps, Aragorn sortit son épée de son ancien fourreau pour la glisser dans celui que venait de lui offrir Galadriel. C'était parfait, nul doute.

S'en suivi les cadeaux pour Boromir, Merry et Pippin. Le premier reçut une ceinture en or parfaitement adaptée et magnifique. Merry et Pippin, eux, reçurent tous les deux une ceinture en argent qu'ils mirent tout de suite. Je dus leur venir en aide au bout d'un moment tellement ils étaient nuls. Cela me fit rire un moment et les fit sourire.

- Pour vous, Legolas, un arc des Galadhrim digne de l'habilité de nos confrères des bois, fit Galadriel avec un sourire.

Legolas détailla un moment l'arc, la gratitude se voyant sur son visage. Il s'inclina ensuite devant elle avant de le passer en bandoulière, à la place de on ancien arc. C'était un cadeau inestimable. Ces arcs étaient rarement offert à d'autres personnes que les Galadhrim...

Sam, lui, eut le droit à une boîte contenant quelques plantes qui poussaient par ici et un peu de terre, pour qu'il puisse planter le tout dans son jardin lorsqu'il retournerait dans la comté. Il eut également droit à une corde elfique qui se révélerait sans doute extrêmement pratique dans les temps à venir.

- Et pour vous, Frodon Saquet... fit-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui. Je vous offre la lumière d'Elendil, notre étoile bien aimée. Puisse sa lumière éclairer votre route là où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes...

Gimli, lui, commença par refuser qu'on lui donne un cadeau lorsque la Dame des lumière lui demanda ce que les elfes pourraient bien offrir à un nain. Puis il ajouta qu'il se contenterait d'un dernier regard vers la plus belle des créatures qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Cela fit sourire, puis rire agréablement Galadriel, de son rire cristallin. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Gimli osa lui demander comme cadeau, une simple mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux d'or. Galadriel se coupa alors sans hésiter une longue mèche de cheveux qu'elle donna ensuite au nain avec un sourire tendre.

Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi, Galadriel s'approcha et sortit de sa manche une magnifique chaîne frontale à laquelle pendait une pierre elfique d'une couleur changeant mais restant dans les ton violacés. Elle me l'accrocha, coinçant la chaîne dans mes cheveux avant de l'attacher.

- Pour toi, mon enfant, ma petite-fille, voici la pierre qui saillait autrefois le front de Varda, notre Reine des Valars... Il t'aidera à contrôler tes dons afin que jamais ils ne deviennent une menace pour toi.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à un tel cadeau. Ma vue se brouilla un instant à cause des larmes avant que je ne me jette dans les bras de Galadriel, me serrant contre elle. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment un tel joyaux ayant appartenu à la reine des Valars pouvait m'être ainsi offert...

- Le temps viendra, où tu découvriras qui tu es vraiment... me souffla-t-elle si bas que j'entendis à peine.

Elle me relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour nous regarder tous. Elle nous souhaita une bonne route et se retira un peu, laissant Haldir nous emmener vers nos barques alors qu'Aragorn restait en retrait pour parler à Celeborn. J'attendis au bord de l'eau, alors que les Hobbits étaient déjà affalés dans deux barques différentes. Merry et Pippin avait dû manger trop de Lambas et Legolas leur expliqua trop tard qu'une seule bouchée suffisait à nourrir un adulte.

Dans mon coin, je manquai de rire et la sensation de la pierre pendant sur mon front me ramena à penser à tout ce qui m'attendait. Galadriel avait appris, je ne sais comment, que j'avais peur de me servir de mes dons. Ils avaient tendance à être si puissants qu'ils échappaient parfois à mon contrôle. C'est pourquoi je rechignais à les utiliser, ayant bien trop peur qu'ils ne blessent voir tuent un de mes amis par mégarde.

Quand Aragorn arriva, nous commençâmes à embarquer. Merry et Pippin se retrouvèrent avec Boromir, Frodon et Sam avec Aragorn et je me retrouvais dans la barque où se trouvaient Gimli et Legolas. Je pris une des pagaie afin qu'il ne fasse pas tous le boulot. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en offusqua, mais il ne dit rien.

- Vous semblez troublé mon ami, remarqua Gimli au bout d'un moment.

Je supposais qu'il parlait à Legolas, puisque ce dernier répondit au bout de quelques instants de silence. Je préférais donc continuer dans le silence.

- Oh... vraiment, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, acquiesça le nain.

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? s'enquit Legolas.

J'imaginais déjà son visage rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix. A cet instant il devait probablement arquer un sourcil et regarder le nain avec perplexité. Un coup d'œil derrière moi me le confirma. Malgré ma rancœur envers lui, je le connaissais trop bien. Je n'avais pas eu que des mauvais moment avec lui, après tout. Nous avions été de très bons amis... jusqu'à sa trahison...

- Vous n'avez pas cessé de regarder Arya, fit le nain.

Ça ce n'était pas très intelligent. Cet remarque valut l'installation d'un silence froid et pesant sur notre barque qui dura un bon moment. Les nains n'étaient pas aussi rusés qu'ils le croyaient en fait. Et pas aussi intelligents qu'ils le prétendaient. Ou alors ils manquaient cruellement de tact, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Nous firent une pose quand la nuit tomba, nous arrêtant sur la berge. Nous installâmes des tours de gardes que nous divisâmes entre Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli et moi, préférant laisser les Hobbits dormir. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors, je me levai et rejoignis Aragorn qui, assis sur un rocher, observait la rivière sur laquelle dérivait un être accroché à un tronc de bois.

- Gollum... soufflai-je, à la fois horrifiée et surprise.

- Il nous suit depuis les mines de la Moria, acquiesça Aragorn sans être surpris de me voir debout.

- Il faudra nous méfier... soufflai-je. Je ne fais pas confiance à cet être là...

- Moi non plus.

Gollum était donc la présence que j'avais senti dans les mines durant un bon moment et qui n'avait fait qu'accroître mon malaise. Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait été capturé et enfermé. Mais apparemment, il s'était échappé... ou bien on l'avait relâché. Pas l'une des meilleurs choses à faire si l'on voulait mon avis.

Le lendemain, nous remîmes les barques à l'eau et reprîmes notre route, chacun dans sa barque respective. Il nous faudrait encore un bon moment à pagayer avant d'arriver au plus loin où les barques pouvaient nous emmener. Ce ne fut donc qu'arrivés à la chute d'eau impressionnante que nous nous arrêtâmes et tirâmes les barques sur la berge avant que l'on ne dégringole cette cascade mortelle.

Nous établîmes un campement rapidement, puis Merry, Pippin et moi nous débrouillâmes pour trouver un peu de bois, sans trop nous éloigner de notre campement. Cela aurait pu être dangereux. Quand nous revînmes avec notre butin, une douleur insupportable me vrilla la tête, me faisant lâcher ce que je portais et tomber à genoux, mes mains plaqués sur mes tempes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Boromir.

- Ce n'est rien... ça va passer, murmurai-je faiblement.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Aragorn en venant s'agenouiller devant moi.

- Juste... une... une vision, répondis-je difficilement.

Sans que je ne le vois arriver, Legolas me souleva dans ses bras. Encore une fois, il me prenait dans un moment de faiblesse et je ne pouvais pas protester. J'aurais été incapable de me relever et il le savait aussi bien que moi. Je le laissais donc faire sans rien dire ni me débattre pour qu'il me repose par terre. Cela aurait été idiot, enfantin et totalement ridicule.

Il m'allongea finalement sur une couverture qui avait été étendue sur le sol avec précaution. Puis il m'observa un moment pour s'assurer que j'allais suffisamment bien pour être seule. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'éloigna pour fouiller dans un sac avant de revenir, de prendre ma main et de poser une pomme sur ma paume.

- Cette fois, mangez-la, dit-il seulement avant de s'éloigner.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé énormément, même pas une bouchée de Lambas avant de partir. C'est pourquoi j'avais été si faible et que j'avais eu du mal à supporter la vision. D'habitude, c'était désagréable, mais pas insupportable à ce point, quelque soit la vision. je m'efforçai donc de manger le fruit et, une fois qu'il n'en resta que le trognon, Legolas se décida à me poser la question que je voyais dans son regard.

- Qu'avez-vous vu, Arya ? s'enquit-il doucement.

Qu'avais-je vu ? Quelque chose qui dépassait mon plus simple entendement. Non, c'était impossible que cela fusse vrai. Alors autant éviter de faire de donner de faux espoirs aux autres.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, dis-je, pour une fois sans froideur ni rejet.

- Est-ce seulement important ? insista-t-il.

Je le scrutai dans les yeux, avant de poser ma main sur son bras, essayant de repousser ma rancœur envers lui. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour cette dernière disparaisse, je ne pouvais pas vivre de haine et de rancœur.

- Faites-moi confiance, il n'y a rien que vous ne deviez savoir, conclus-je avant de retirer ma main de son bras et de fermer les yeux pour me reposer.

Je fus réveillée par un mauvais pressentiment. Je me redressai en vitesse avant de me lever, scrutant les alentours. Non, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Je frissonnai d'angoisse avant de me tourner vers Legolas qui semblait, lui aussi, loin d'être serein.

- Vous avez senti vous aussi ? voulut-il savoir.

- Oui... répondis-je me rapprochant de lui, de moins en moins confiantes. Je ne me sens pas très bien... comme si le mal m'étouffait...

Il me prit dans ses bras sans un mot et je n'eus même pas le courage de le repousser. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et provoquait ce sentiment de danger. Ce fut Aragorn qui revint vers le camp en courant en nous criant que nous étions attaqués. nous eûmes à peine le temps de dégainer nos armes que l'ennemi était sur nous. Des Uruk-Hai.

Dos à dos, Legolas et moi nous défendîmes avant que je ne remarque que les Hobbits n'étaient pas là. L'inquiétude me fit perdre un peu de concentration et une attaque perça ma défense, m'entaillant le bras gauche. Je sifflais de douleur avant d'abattre mon ennemis.

- Legolas, il faut trouver les Hobbits et les mettre en lieu sûr, lui dis-je.

- Je vous couvre, aller les trouver, répondit-il en me poussant derrière lui, là où aucun ennemi ne me barrait la route. Dépêchez-vous !

Je ne me fis pas prier d'avantage et courus à en perdre haleine, à la recherche de ces petits hommes auxquels je m'étais profondément attachée durant notre voyage. Cependant, je n'étais pas très à l'aise de laisser Legolas seul contre tous ce monstres. il ne méritait pas de mourir... et une part de moi sentait la tristesse m'envahir à cet idée. non, il n'a pas intérêt à mourir sinon je trouve un moyen de le ramener pour l'étrangler !

Je finis par trouver Merry et Pippin cachés dans des branchages et les rejoignis sans plus attendre. ils étaient à la fois surpris et rassurer de me revoir.

- Dame Arya ! s'écria Pippin.

- Shhhhhh, fis-je pour qu'il se taise.

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler. Nous risquions de nous faire repérer et c'était bien la dernière des choses que je voulais. Me battre ne posait pas de problèmes, même avec une blessure superficielle au bras. Mais me battre seule contre autant d'ennemis ne me disait pas grand chose, non vraiment. J'étais courageuse, mais pas suicidaire. Je préférais réfléchir avant d'agir que de foncer tête baisser.

Nous aperçûmes finalement Frodon qui courait devant nous et alla se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre, mais restant tout de même bien visible à nos yeux. Merry et Pippin lui firent signe de venir, des signes précipités à cause de l'urgence de la situation. Cependant, Frodon secoua la tête, désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Pippin.

- Il s'en va... souffla Merry, comprenant le comportement de Frodon.

- Il doit suivre sa route, comme nous mes amis. Son destin n'est à présent plus entre nos mains... soufflai-je.

- Il faut l'aider à s'enfuir, comprit Merry avant de sortir des buissons sans attendre.

- Merry, non ! m'écriai-je.

Lâchant un juron, voyant que le semi-homme ne m'écouterait pas, je sortis à mon tour, après que Pippin ait décidé de suivre son ami. ils étaient fous. Nous serions pris, ou tués avec les nombre d'Uruk-Hai par lequel nous étions encerclés. De plus, il en arrivait de toute part. une vraie fourmilière. Je n'avais pas d'autre options que de me battre pour les défendre.

- Dame Arya ! s'exclama une voix qui me surprit.

Boromir venait d'arriver. Il venait me prêter main forte. Cependant, voyant le nombre d'ennemis, cela ne suffit pas à me redonner espoir. Les Uruk-Hai tueraient simplement une personne de plus, c'est tout. au moins cette diversion permettait-elle à Frodon de s'enfuir pour prendre sa propre route et détruire l'anneau...

Le choses devinrent encore plus dramatiques lorsqu'un Uruk-Hai, armé d'un arc et de flèches, commença à tirer sur nous. Je ne compris qu'au bout de deux flèches qu'il ne visait que Boromir, alors, lui enlevant son bouclier du dos, je me positionnai devant lui, faisant rempart avec son bouclier. Cela sembla énervé l'archer qui courut chercher un autre angle de tir et recommença son travail mortel.

Boromir finit par s'effondrer et, seule contre tous ces monstres, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je fermais les yeux, attendant que l'on m'achève moi aussi, mais on me souleva et m'emporta avec les Hobbits. Je me débattis furieusement, mais l'Uruk-Hai qui me portait sur son épaule avait une force surprenante. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'avais plus assez de force pour me débattre. Au moins, Merry et Pippin n'avaient rien et j'étais avec eux. Je ne les laisserai pas tomber...

_A Suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ce serait sympa de laisser un commentaire de temps en temps, au moins ça me permettrait de savoir si ça plaît ou non...


	6. Chapter 6

Réponse aux commentaires :

Cecile : Oui, je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai relu mon histoire il y a quelque jours, je me suis dit, la vache, c'est nul ! Alors j'ai commencé à la réécrire, rendant mon personnage un peu plus sombre, plus sarcastique parfois et surtout, une putain de rancunière. Et j'ai même changé son nom de Idrial à Arya ! ^^ De plus, au lieu de refaire cette histoire à la troisième personne, j'ai préféré passer à la première personne pour me focaliser encore plus sur ce personnage. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir. =) J'attends ton prochain commentaire avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Titbrune89 : J'avoue que j'arrive à me surprendre avec la vitesse de mon écriture. lol Bref, je suis rassurée que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui là te plaira également.

Les passages entre Legolas et Arya sont moins guimauve qu'avant et moins nombreux car j'estime qu'après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, il lui faudra pas mal de temps pour recommencer à lui faire confiance et reprendre une relation plus... amicale dirons-nous.

Il est vrai que j'ai également voulu faire apparaître un peu plus Haldir car je trouve que son rôle est si minime qu'il mérite un peu de présence. De plus, étant donné qu'Arya a passé pas mal de temps en Lothlorien, je me disais qu'il fallait bien qu'elle ait des amis. Haldir me paraissait être le personnage fait pour cela. Évidemment, dans ma vue des choses, je l'ai fais un peu réservé, à la limite du coincé parfois, je l'avoue, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois : trop sérieux et pas assez relâché.

Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et te souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'attends avec impatience ton avis.

* * *

~Chapitre 6~

Fangorn

La première chose que je compris, lorsque les Uruk-Hai nous eurent enlevés, fut qu'ils agissaient sous les ordres de Saroumane. La main blanche sur leur casques était déjà suffisante pour savoir de qui venait les ordres. Ainsi donc, j'allais retourner auprès de mon ancien mentor. Bizarrement, cela ne me donnait pas vraiment envie...

Qu'il veuille les Semi-Homme parce que l'un d'entre eux portait l'anneau, c'était compréhensible, et au moins Merry et Pippin ne risquait rien pour le moment puisqu'ils devaient être ramenés intactes. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais également partie des prisonniers. Qu'avais-je donc qui pouvait intéresser Saroumane ? Je ne pouvais pourtant rien lui apporter...

Mais voilà où nous en étions. Je me retrouvais ballottées, comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terres, sur l'épaule d'un monstre puant qui avait placé sa main sur mes fesses. Je rongeai mon frein depuis deux heures, me disant sans cesse que ce n'était pas le moment de me déchaîner... je risquerais de faire du mal à Pippin et Merry.

Je n'aimais déjà pas quand Legolas me portait, mais lui au moins avait la décence de ne pas me balancer sur son épaule... enfin... la plupart du temps parce qu'avant il ne s'en privait pas et en abusait... mais là n'était pas la question ! Lui au moins ne me mettait pas la mains aux fesses avec autant de malséance !

- On croquerai bien un morceau de cette femme, ricana le monstre qui continuait de poser ses sales pattes là où il ne fallait pas.

Tu peux toujours crever ! Je préférerais encore mieux mourir... Ça me donnait la nausée tien. Et puis d'ailleurs, cela serait une bonne revanche de dégobiller sur son dos pour lui faire payer sa mauvaise conduite. quoi que... puanteur sur puanteur, ça ne ferait pas grosse différence pour ce sac à merde.

- Merry, appela Pippin qui s'était réveillé, sur le dos d'un autre Uruk-Hai non loin de moi.

Merry ne répondit pas. Je ne savais pas si il était souffrant où s'il dormait seulement. Ce qui avait, bien évidemment, le don de m'inquiéter. Je me forçai donc à utiliser ma magie pour m'assurer que Merry allait bien. Je n'en eus cependant pas le temps. Mon porteur bougea et me déconcentra.

- Mon ami est souffrant, il lui faut de l'eau ! s'écria Pippin.

Les monstres décidèrent de s'amuser avec nous car ils lui firent boire une mixture qui sentait si mauvais que je faillis vomir. Je me retins et fermai les yeux, tentant de penser à autre chose. Merry se mit à tousser et à avoir des haut-le-cœur. Je le plaignais, le pauvre.

- Merry, ça va ? m'enquis-je alors.

- Oui, je jouais la comédie, sourit-il tout de même fatigué.

- La comédie ? répéta Pippin, perplexe.

Les Uruk-Hai s'agitèrent un moment, ce qui attira mon attention. Je me focalisai alors sur ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? demanda celui qui me portait à un de ses compagnons.

- De la chair humaine, répondit l'autre après avoir humé l'air un moment. Nous sommes suivis !

Après quelques instant de grognements, ils se remirent à courir, à une cadence maintenant plus rapide qui me donnait l'impression d'être encore plus ballottée qu'avant. Je savais déjà qui était à notre poursuite. Aragorn... J'ignorais cependant s'il était seul et que Gimli et Legolas avaient suivi Frodon et Sam. Je vis Pippin s'escrimer sur la broche de sa cape qu'il cracha ensuite au sol. Bien joué Pippin.

A quelques lieux plus loin, je décidai de faire de même avec la mienne afin d'indiquer à nos compagnons qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Je commençai vraiment à avoir envie de vomir. Je me débattis, trop faiblement puisque tout ce temps ballottée avait zappé toute mes forces.

- Je te conseil de t'arrêter un moment et de me poser au sol, sinon je dégobille sur toi, fis-je entre mes dents, suffisamment fort pour que lui et se compagnons ne m'entendent.

Des rires fusèrent et l'Uruk-Hai me laissa tomber au sol sans délicatesse. Quelle brute ! Je mis ma tête entre mes jambes, prenant de longues inspirations pour faire partir la nausée violente qui me prenait.

- Petite nature, ricana l'un des Uruk-Hai.

- Saroumane nous a dit de les amener intactes, leur rappela leur chef.

- Ça va Dame Arya ? s'enquit Merry qu'on avait laissé tomber près de moi.

- Je survivrai, marmonnai-je. Et vous deux ?

- Nous allons bien, m'assura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Uruk-Hai me balança à nouveau sur son épaule et reposa sa main sur mes fesses. Je crus que j'allais hurler de rage. il ne pouvait pas faire comme tous les ravisseur ? Poser sa main sur mes jambes ? Dégoûtantes créatures !

Quand le soleil fut couché, nos ravisseurs décidèrent de faire une halte à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn. Je me souvenais de cette forêt pour m'y être baladée durant mon enfance avec Saroumane quand je n'étais pas plongée dans mes affreux volumes poussiéreux. Elle semblait en bien piètre état maintenant. je me demandais si mon ami Sylvebarbe était toujours là. Saroumane l'avait-il coupé comme tous les autres arbres que Gandalf avait vu abattre ?

Cette halte fut la bienvenue pour moi et je pense qu'il en valait de même pour Merry et Pippin. Nous fûmes attachés aux poignets par des cordes qui commençaient déjà à m'irriter la peau. Elle étaient sèches et rugueuses, ce qui pouvait-être une bonne chose car elles seraient plus facile à rompre... si je trouvais un objet suffisamment coupant pour achever le travail, bien sûr...

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une dispute éclata entre les Uruk-Hai. Je n'avais pas écouté le début, je ne savais donc pas sur quoi ils se disputaient, toujours est-il que l'un d'entre eux en perdit la tête... littéralement parlant. J'aurais pu en être écœurée si seulement ce n'était pas la diversion que j'attendais, ayant repérée une hache un peu plus loin.

Tandis que les Uruk-Hai cannibalisaient celui qui avait été décapité, je fis signe à Merry et Pippin de me suivre en rampant. Seulement, l'un des Uruk-Hai nous repéra et appuya son pied sur mon dos, m'aplatissant au sol. Je me retournai, juste à temps pour voir une lance transpercer mon agresseur. J'en profitais donc, sans me poser de question sur le comment du pourquoi, pour aller découper mes liens sur la hache abandonnée au sol.

J'aidais ensuite Merry et Pippin à se défaire de leurs liens quand Pippin tomba et faillit se faire piétiner par un cheval. Je me précipitai sur lui et nous roulâmes de justesse hors du chemin du cheval... et de ses sabots par la même occasion. puis je me relevais, attrapai Pippin puis Merry par les bras et me mis à courir en direction de Fangorn.

- Aller, aller ! Je vous suis, courez ! leur dis-je avant de me retourner pour sabrer un Uruk-Hai après l'avoir désarmé d'un coup de pied.

Je m'enfuis ensuite derrière les Hobbits, bien consciente que nous étions encore suivis. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps de me retourner. Heureusement que je courais vite. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je rattrapai mes petites amis et, les reprenant par les bras, les entraînais plus vite dans la foulée.

J'entendis alors notre poursuivant parler, nous menaçant des pires tortures dés qu'il nous aurait trouvé. Sans attendre, je pris Pippin par les aisselles et le fit grimper à l'arbre le plus proche. Je fis de même avec Merry qui, une fois perché sur les branches, me tendit la main pour m'aider à monter.

Je n'en eus pas le temps. A peine eus-je commencé à escalader l'arbre que l'Uruk-Hai qui nous poursuivais m'attrapa à la cheville et me tira brutalement vers le bas. Je m'écrasai avec violence sur le dos et toussai, l'air se vidant trop rapidement de mes poumons sous le choc violent. il me menaça de son cimeterre et, consciente que je me retrouvais complètement dépourvue d'armes, me servis de mes jambes pour le projeter derrière moi avant de me relever rapidement malgré la douleur. La chute avait du me déplacer quelques vertèbres, à coup sûr.

N'ayant pas d'autres armes que la pierre qui pendait sur mon front, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les éléments qui m'entouraient. J'avais à peine commencé à faire appelle à la terre que celle-ci se mit à trembler. Je rouvris les yeux, consciente que je n'y étais pour rien puisque je n'avais même pas commencé à visualiser le sort.

J'eus tout juste le temps de sauter sur le côté que l'arbre se déplaça et écrasa mon ennemis en un instant. Me relevant avec plus de difficulté, l'adrénaline de la mort proche ne faisant plus effet, je fixai l'arbre qui était venu à ma rescousse avant qu'il ne m'attrape d'un mouvement rapide et violent.

- Aah, criai-je suite à la douleur plus qu'à la surprise.

- Petits Orcs, commença l'arbre et je reconnus tout de suite la voix.

- Sylvebarbe ! m'écriai-je, surprenant l'Ent qui desserra un peu son emprise sur mon corps.

- Oh, fit-il en me reconnaissant. Belle Dame... Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai vu dans cette forêt...

On pourrait presque s'endormir à parler avec un Ent, mais j'adorais tellement Sylvebarbe et étais tellement heureuse de le revoir que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi grand et majestueux. L'exact même qui m'avait autrefois portée dans ses branches.

- Je suis désolée Sylvebarbe... j'ai dû partir pour échapper à Saroumane...

La tristesse dut s'entendre dans ma voix car l'Ent s'arrêta et me reposa délicatement par terre avant de s'agenouiller, me tendant une feuille pour essuyer mes larmes. J'en aurais presque ri, si je ne me sentais pas aussi triste et démunie.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça... Il était si sage et gentil... Il était un mentor excellent... hoquetai-je, pleurant pour la première fois mon vieux mentor qui n'existait plus que sous les trait d'une malfaisante copie.

- Ne vous attardez pas sur le pourquoi des choses sont ainsi... fit mon ami. L'important est de savoir comment lutter contre le mal qu'il répand...

Je hochai la tête avant que, avec une douceur infinie, il ne vienne me déposer sur ses branches à côté de Merry et Pippin. Sylvebarbe me raconta tout ce que j'avais manqué dans cette forêt, la disparition des femmes Ent, la vie qui quittait cette si vieille et merveilleuse forêt... Et tout cela à cause de Saroumane.

- Où nous emmenez-vous Sylvebarbe ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Devant le Magicien Blanc. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous aider... dit-il avec lenteur.

Le magicien blanc ? Le seul magicien que je connaissais avec ce nom était Saroumane. Mais jamais Sylvebarbe me conduirait vers lui. Alors qui était-ce ? J'avais peur d'espérer, repensant à la vision que j'avais eu avant l'attaque de Uruk-Hai. Était-ce seulement possible ?

Sylvebarbe s'arrêta au bout d'un moment et nous déposa à même la terre avant de reculer d'un pas. Une lumière vive m'aveugla et je dus me couvrir les yeux de ma main pour éviter une trop vive douleur. Quand enfin elle s'amenuisa, j'osai baisser ma main et ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sous le choc. J'arrivais à peine à trouver mes mots, mes pensées toutes en désordre suite au choc de la découverte.

- Mithrandir... soufflai-je finalement.

- Oui, Arya, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-il en s'avançant vers nous alors que je tombai à genoux, suffoquant presque sous la joie de le savoir vivant.

- Je vous ai vu tomber, repris-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- A travers l'eau et le feu, vous comprenez j'imagine ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-il avec un air entendu.

Je hochai la tête. Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, me rappelant mes études avec Saroumane et ce que j'avais appris dans ces livres poussiéreux. Il s'était battu contre le Balrog et l'avait vaincu. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Jetant un coup d'œil à côté de moi, je ne fus pas surprise de voir Merry et Pippin les yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Il fallait les comprendre, eux aussi l'avait vu tomber, comme moi. Je me surpris à m'amuser de leur surprise, un sourire étirant mes lèvres à défaut d'un éclat de rire.

Quand le choc fut passé, Sylvebarbe nous laissa avec Gandalf qui nous emmena vers son campement improvisé. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il nous attendait, sachant sans doute que notre destin nous amènerait ici. Je m'assis sur une couverture, attendant de savoir ce qui nous attendait.

- Saroumane prépare quelque chose, Arya, m'avoua-t-il avec un air sombre.

- Je m'en doute, soufflai-je. Il voulait que les Hobbits et moi lui soient amenés intactes... me rappelai-je.

- Saroumane sait qu'un Hobbit a l'anneau en sa possession, ce qui explique pourquoi les Hobbits. Mais pour vous... Je ne sais ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Durant mes études auprès de lui, il a avoué être surpris par tant de pouvoir... peut-être cela a-t-il un lien... murmurai-je, pensive.

- Dans ce cas, ne vous approchez en aucun cas de cette tour. Si le pouvoir que vous détenez et puissant au point que Saroumane le convoite, c'est qu'il doit avoir un côté destructeur que je ne puis imaginer...

Je baissai la tête. Ces dons étaient-ils une malédiction finalement ? J'arrivais à peine à les contrôler quand ils se déchaînaient sans que je ne les sollicites, alors si en plus ils étaient aussi destructeurs qu'ils en intéressaient Saroumane, j'avais de quoi être terrifiée. Cela ne m'enchantait guère. Heureusement que Galadriel m'avait offert cette pierre elfique. Grâce à elle, je n'avais eu aucun problème avec mes pouvoirs. Ils ne s'étaient pas déclenchés sous l'effet d'une émotion trop forte.

- Gandalf, les loups sauvages sont ils toujours dans cette forêt ? m'enquis-je finalement.

- Il me semble, souffla-t-il surpris. Il faudrait demander à Sylvebarbe. Pourquoi ?

- Je suppose que si j'arrivais à les trouver, peut-être pourrais-je les convaincre de se battre à nos côtés... proposai-je.

- C'est risqué Arya, dit-il avec méfiance.

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux rester ici à ne rien faire, Mithrandir. Si j'ai une possibilité de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une aide infime, je dois le faire.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. De toute façon, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis.

- Nous venons aussi, s'écria Pippin.

- Non Pippin, c'est trop dangereux, soufflai-je en lui souriant gentiment avant de lui ébourrifer les cheveux.

- Mais... Dame Arya... commença Merry.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Restez avec Gandalf, d'accord ?

A contrecœur, je le vis bien, ils hochèrent la tête. Je leur souris avant de tourner mon regard vers Gandalf. Ce dernier fumait sa pipe tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées. La nuit était noire mais malgré cela, je ne me sentais nullement en danger, sachant que Sylvebarbe, quelques Ents et Gandalf étaient là.

- Nous ferions mieux de dormir, conclus-je finalement. A l'aube, je partirais à la recherche de la meute de loups sauvages.

- A quoi ressemblent les loups sauvages ? s'enquit Pippin, curieux, alors que tous s'allongeaient.

- Ils ressemblent à des Wargs mais avec un pelage sombre, répondit Gandalf.

- Pas toujours, murmurai-je. Certains, de rares loups, ont un pelage aussi blanc que la neige pure qui tombe du ciel.

- Cela veut-il dire qu'ils sont plus... gentils ? hésita Pippin.

- Non... Généralement cela signifie qu'ils sont simplement de nature plus pacifique. On appelle ces loups "oméga". Les autres sont plus agressifs mais ne sont pas maléfiques pour autant, expliquai-je. Il me faudra trouver l'alpha de la meute et le convaincre de m'aider.

- Pour qu'il vous vienne en aide, il faudra que l'un des loups s'imprègne de vous et vous choisisse comme maîtresse, ajouta Gandalf. Si cela n'est pas, il risquerait de vous attaquer, et avec lui tous ceux de sa meute.

- C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, Olórin... soufflai-je, m'allongeant plus confortablement. Dormons, conclus-je, consciente que si je voulais partir à l'aube, il fallait que je m'endorme maintenant pour être suffisamment en forme.

Gandalf n'insista pas, mais je sentais son inquiétude émaner du plus profond de son être. Je comprenais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais encore, le plus important n'était pas ma vie, mais celle des ces milliers d'êtres qui mourraient si Sauron gagnait.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Sans un bruit, je me levai, évitant toute brindille qui pourrait réveiller Gandalf, sachant pertinemment que Merry et Pippin avait un sommeil encore plus lourd que le plomb. Je me dirigeai vers le camp où avaient été massacrés les Uruk-Hai si je me souvenais bien afin de récupérer mes armes et mon arc qui, miraculeusement, avaient survécu.

Puis je me dépêchai d'aller trouver Sylvebarbe, rangeant mes armes en route. Je le trouvai au bout d'un moment et le réveillai en douceur. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait et se baissa afin d'être un peu plus près pour m'écouter.

- Que puis-je pour vous Ma Dame ? s'enquit-il.

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ? m'étonnai-je, consciente que ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Parce que cette forêt vous a choisit, vous êtes la Dame de Fangorn, répondit-il avec sa lenteur habituelle.

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide, mon ami, fis-je finalement après avoir bien réfléchi.

- Parlez, Ma Dame, souffla-t-il.

- Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver la meute de loups de cette forêt ? demandai-je finalement, me campant fermement sur mes deux jambes, montrant toute ma détermination.

Sylvebarbe me regarda un long moment, comme s'il me jaugeait afin de savoir si j'étais suffisamment digne pour qu'il m'amène à eux. Je ne cillait pas, restant fermement campée sur mes positions, montrant ma volonté d'acier. Sylvebarbe serait peut-être influencé dans son choix si je me montrais suffisamment sûre de moi et pleine de force de caractère.

- C'est dangereux pour vous, Ma Dame, dit-il finalement.

- J'en ai conscience, mais je suis décidée, répondis-je en le regardant avec fermeté, sans être non plus désagréable.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il en me laissant monter dans ses branches. En route, nous y serons en début d'après-midi, annonça-t-il en commençant à marcher avec ce grands pas.

Durant le chemin, il en profita pour me réciter son poème qu'il avait inventé. C'était long, surtout en prenant en compte la lenteur avec laquelle il le récitait. Mais cela ne le rendait pas moins beau. J'avais toujours adoré écouter ses vers lorsque j'étais jeune et cela ne changeait pas avec les années.

- C'était beau, Sylvebarbe, avouai-je quand il eut fini.

- Merci, Ma Dame, fit-il. Quelles sont les nouvelles de votre côté ? demanda-t-il finalement. Avez-vous trouvé celui qui vous est destiné ? s'enquit-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je, étonné.

- Saroumane, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore devenu fou, avait prédit que votre amant aurait pour nom "feuille verte"... me rappela-t-il. Vous ne vous en souveniez plus ? fit-il, surpris.

- Feuille verte... répétai-je, sous le choc. Legolas Greenleaf... murmurai-je, soufflée.

- J'en conclus que vous savez de qui il s'agit, s'amusa mon ami qui ne se rendait pas compte du drame sentimental dans lequel je me trouvais.

Toute ma vie j'avais cru que Lazulli était celui à qui j'étais destinée. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour lui. Je n'avais toujours vu que lui. Alors pourquoi Legolas ? Je ne comprenais pas. Si Legolas était celui pour qui mon âme vibrait, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu plus tôt ? De plus, je ressentais toujours de la rancœur à son encontre pour la douleur qu'il m'avait infligé.

- Pourquoi lui ? pensai-je tout haut. J'ai toujours aimé Lazulli, son frère...

- Parce que c'est une épreuve que vous deviez surmonter, répondit Sylvebarbe. Pour renforcer votre cœur et votre esprit...

- Merci de votre aide, Sylvebarbe, soufflai-je, le cœur en pièce.

Je ne savais plus trop comment j'allais devoir me débrouiller maintenant. Si Legolas m'aimait toujours, il faudrait que j'apprenne à lui pardonner, et à l'aimer... Beaucoup d'aventures en perspectives, trop peut-être pour moi. J'avais cru être arrivé au bout de mes surprises concernant ma personne, mais je ne cessait d'aller de surprises en surprises. Lesquelles n'étaient pas toujours agréables, à franchement parler.

La vie était-elle si cruelle qu'elle me fasse aimer un homme avec qui je n'avais aucun futur et me faire haïr celui qui était supposé m'accompagner dans ma vie immortelle ? Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, jamais ma vie ne serait une calme rivière comme celle des autres.

Tout d'abord je m'étais découverte des dons inimaginables que j'avais développés avec l'aide de Saroumane le sage. Puis j'étais tombée amoureuse de Lazulli lors de mon premier voyage en forêt noire, et enfin, j'en avais été brutalement séparée par la faute de Legolas à qui j'étais destinée. Étais-je la seule à trouver que ma vie ressemblait à un vrai labyrinthe où je ne faisais que tomber sur des culs-de-sacs, constamment obligée de revenir sur mes pas pour recommencer ? Soit le sort s'acharnait sur moi, ou bien je n'étais vraiment pas futée et surtout, pas assez observatrice.

Le soleil continuait son chemin, inlassablement. Il redescendait lentement dans le ciel, marquant le début de l'après-midi. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps Sylvebarbe marchait, et je ne savais pas non plus combien de temps encore le trajet prendrait. Cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Avec les révélations que m'avait faites Sylvebarbe, j'avais de quoi méditer. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- Nous y somme, Ma Dame... les loups vivent dans cette partie de la forêt... me sortit de mes pensée Sylvebarbe.

- Merci mon ami, répondis-je alors que je me laissai glisser au sol. J'ai été heureuse de discuter avec vous, souris-je une fois à terre.

- Je vous attendrais ici, Ma Dame, conclut-il en se redressant, prenant racine pour retourner dans son sommeil.

J'attendis un moment, souriant. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que je le revoyais. Trouver les loups prendrait du temps. Il me fallait maintenant espérer que je les trouverais avant qu'ils ne se mettent en tête de me prendre en chasse comme un vulgaire gibier. Il me fallait d'abord trouver un oméga. Ce serait ma meilleure chance, mais rare comme ils étaient, ce serait vraiment extraordinaire.

Alors, résolue à atteindre mon but, je commençai à marcher, prenant une direction au hasard. Apparemment, Les loups avaient fait du Sud-Est de la forêt de Fangorn comme territoire. Pas si loin d'Isengard que cela en vérité, puisqu'elle se situait au Sud-Ouest de cette forêt. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être proche de cet endroit, mais trouver les loups relevait quand même d'un certaine importance. Ils feraient de grands alliés... si je parvenais à les convaincre.

Après des heures et des heures de marches, la nuit était tombée. La fatigue me fit perdre un peu de ma discrétion car, en faisant un pas de plus, une brindille craqua. Un subtile grognement se fit entendre dans mon dos. Du coin de l'œil, je captai un mouvement fluide et rapide. Lentement, je me retournai, consciente que le moindre geste brusque risquait de déclencher les hostilités. Après tout... on m'avait prise en chasse...

_A Suivre..._

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Réponses aux commentaires

Melior : Oui, je pense aussi qu'elle a dû avoir un sacré choc, en effet. surtout si l'on prend en compte l'étendue de sa rancoeur envers notre prince des forêts. Je te remercie de ton commentaire, Melior, et t'invite à lire se chapitre afin d'avoir la réponse à ton autre déclaration au sujet de l'entrevue avec les loups. A très bientôt.

Titbrune89 : Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que peu de fictions voyaient le personnage principal partir avec Merry et Pippin, mais je devais avour que, puisque l'on connaissait pratiquement tout ce qui se passait du côté des autres compagnons, il m'a parut plus intéressant de décrire les aventures d'Arya dans la forêt de Fangorn. Cela change et on ne retrouve pas la description du film sur tout un chapitre que l'on connaît déjà. Bref, je trouvais cela beaucoup plus accrocheur.

Quant à l'idée de la meute de loups sauvages, je me suis dit que, puisqu'il y avait des Wargs (des loups maléfiques), il devait bien y en avoir d'autres qui ne seraient pas maléfiques, histoire de contrebalancer un peu les choses. Alors je me suis mis à penser à des loups sauvages ayant élu domicile dans Fangorn. Mais attention, pas une petite meute. Une Grande avec un G majuscule. Bien évidemment, je suppose qu'il y aura d'autres meutes, c'est à voir.

Pour le passage avec Sylvebarbe, attention, je crains que tu l'ais interpréter un peu différemment que ce que je pense. Sylvebarbe n'explique en aucun cas que Legolas ait agit ainsi parce que c'était le destin. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas donné énormément de détail sur toute la scène, mais crois moi, Legolas n'a pas agi contre Arya, bien au contraire. Tu comprendras par la suite. =) C'était un peu le but de laisser cette histoire dans le flou, mais la vérité sera bientôt découverte à ce sujet.

Pour ce qui est du romantique, je dois avouer que la fic de base était un peu trop guimauve et je m'en suis rendu compte avec horreur, je l'avoue. Le guimauve a plus tendance à m'écoeurer à présent. Alors en la réécrivant, j'ai bien fait attention à bien faire évoluer les choses petit à petit avec plus de naturel et en donnant plus de caractère et de fougue à Arya. La précédente version d'Arya était un peu fade et effacée, alors j'ai voulu une héroïne fougueuse et qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit, sans pour autant la rendre invincible et totalement froide. Ce n'était pas le but, mais juste un peu sardonique sur les bords, lui donnant des opinions pas toujours justes mais qu'elle se fonde elle-même au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Et, tout comme toi je vais conclure ce pavé de réponse à ton commentaire en te disant que, quand j'ai vu le film pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment failli m'endormir pendant que Sylvebarbe faisait son poème. C'était juste une toute petite parenthèse sur laquelle j'ai voulu jouer dans cette histoire.

Je suis bien évidemment ravie que l'histoire te plaise jusque là, et te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ci.

Cecile : Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te convienne et aussi de constater que mon effort sur l'orthographe a bien été noté. xD Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas agréable de lire un texte bourré de fautes qui le rend parfois incompréhensible. Pour ma part, j'estime qu'un texte pleins de fautes est un manque de respect envers la personne qui le lit. Ce n'est que mon point de vue, certes, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit mauvais. Je te remercie donc de suivre cette histoire et te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre là.

* * *

Et bien entendu, JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ET BONNE FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE ! =)

* * *

~Chapitre 7~

Fille des loups

La fatigue me fit perdre un peu de ma discrétion car, en faisant un pas de plus, une brindille craqua. Un subtile grognement se fit entendre dans mon dos. Du coin de l'œil, je captai un mouvement fluide et rapide. Lentement, je me retournai, consciente que le moindre geste brusque risquait de déclencher les hostilités. Après tout... on m'avait prise en chasse...

Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil... qui risquait de céder à tout moment. La situation était donc, je ne le cache pas, critique. J'étais déjà en train de calculer mes chances d'atteindre l'arbre le plus proche et d'y grimper avant que le loup ne m'attaque. C'était rare d'ailleurs qu'ils chassent en solitaires. D'habitude c'était un travail de meute.

J'entendis un hurlement venant du nord et le loup sembla se désintéresser de moi un moment. Puis, il disparu, se dirigeant vers le nord, allant sans doute retrouver celui qui l'avait appelé. Je soupirai de soulagement. La mort avait été proche. Pour qu'un loup renonce à sa chasse, surtout quand sa proie ne pouvait s'échapper, il fallait que ce soit grave.

Je pesais un moment le pour et le contre. Devais-je le suivre, ou bien grimper dans l'arbre pour prendre un peu de repos ? Après un moment de réflexion, je décidai que, fatiguée et incapable de marcher sans faire de bruit, j'étais plus à même de me faire tuer qu'autre chose. Alors, après avoir utilisé mes dernières forces pour monter dans l'arbre et m'être bien installée dans ses branches, suffisamment haut pour ne pas être en danger, je m'endormis.

Je sus que je rêvais dés le première instant. Je voyais la meute de loup. Une louve semblait prête à mettre bas. Mais il semblait y avoir un problème. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si la portée ne parvenait pas à sortir. Les hurlements des loups semblaient de plus en plus désespérés. Je sentais leur peur, leur détresse, mais je n'étais que simple spectatrice, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon... ils ne m'auraient jamais laissée approcher...

Je me réveillai à l'aube, prête à repartir à leur recherche. Il me fallait me diriger un peu plus au nord, si je me fiais au hurlement entendu la nuit dernière. Si ce que j'avais vu en rêve était vrai, la meute ne pourrait pas bouger. Pas tant que le louve n'aurait pas mis bas et que les petits soient capable de suivre la meute.

Je marchai donc pendant un bon moment, évitant les racines qui sortaient du sol, semblant vouloir faire un petit croche pieds ici et là. Des branches basses m'éraflaient parfois les joues, si bien que je sentis quelques gouttes poisseuses couler sur ma joue. Essuyant cette dernière, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de gouttes de sang provenant d'un coupure au niveau de ma pommette.

Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de m'en inquiéter. J'avais une meute de loups sauvages à trouver, et peu de temps pour cela. Il me fallait me hâter. Mais surtout ne pas oublier d'être prudente. Alors, je repris ma route, essayant d'entendre le moindre son me permettant de découvrir où la meute se trouvait.

Un grognement me parvins, derrière moi. C'était la deuxième fois que je me retrouvais avec un prédateur dans mon dos. Ça devenait une habitude que je serais ravie de briser. Cela devenait malsain. Alors, avec lenteur, je me retournai pour faire face au loup qui me fixait avec un regard menaçant.

- Je viens en paix, dis-je, levant mes mains, loin de mes armes, pour montrer mes intentions pacifiques.

_Qui me dis que vous n'allez pas attaquer dés que vous en aurez l'occasion_, entendis-je dans ma tête.

- Je vous promets que je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, répondis-je.

Le loup sembla surpris. il me regarda une nouvelle fois, cette fois avec un regard plein de suspicion, avant de me tourner autour, me rappelant une nouvelle fois que j'étais la proie, et lui le prédateur. Je m'efforçais de ne pas bouger, le laissant faire son inspection.

_Comment arrives-tu à m'entendre ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'entendrai-je pas ?

- Y a-t-il un raison pour laquelle je devrais ne pas vous entendre ? demandai-je, perplexe.

_Les mortels ont perdus leur capacité à nous comprendre..._renifla-il.

- Je ne suis pas une mortelle, répondis-je en mettant en évidence mes oreilles pointues. Sylvebarbe me nomme la Dame de Fangorn, me présentai-je.

_Sylvebarbe... Il vous fait confiance ?_

Je sentis l'espoir dans sa voix. Faible, mais tout de même présent. Peut-être était-ce là le côté à creuser.

- Oui, avouai-je avec douceur.

_Je sais qui vous êtes..._ fit-il en se fermant.

- Et qui suis-je ?

_Vous êtes celle qui fut la disciple de Saroumane le Blanc, traître à son ordre !_ cracha-t-il.

- Saroumane ne fut pas toujours ainsi, me défendis-je. Je fus son apprentie, c'est vrai. Mais je suis aussi la fille d'Elrond de Foncombe et petite-fille de la Dame de la Lothlorien.

_Vous n'êtes pas la fille d'Elrond,_ répondit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sans comprendre. Était-ce encore une autre surprise sur ma propre personne ? Je n'étais pas la fille d'Elrond ? Ça c'était un choc. Si même cela était faux, alors c'était toute mon existence qui n'était que mensonge.

- Si cela est vrai... alors qui suis-je ? lui demandai-je, sans aucune violence.

_Vous semblez dépourvue d'intention funeste,_ conclut le loup. _Que cherchez-vous ?_

- Je cherche votre aide contre Saroumane et sa marque néfaste, répondis-je avec sincérité.

_Vous venez au mauvais moment, et vous n'avez rien qui puisse faire pencher la balance en votre faveur. L'Alpha n'acceptera jamais de vous écouter sans aucune imprégnation..._

- Alors laissez-moi au moins vous aider avec votre louve, demandai-je.

La douleur refit surface en lui, se voyant clairement dans ses grands yeux... bleus. Les seuls loups qui avaient les yeux bleus étaient les Omégas. J'avais de la chance. J'étais tombée sur un Oméga qui m'avait écouté, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas avec un autre loup.

_Comment savez vous..._ fit-il avant que sa voix ne se brise.

- J'ai eu une vision. J'ai sentis sa douleur et votre appel au secours. Laissez-moi vous aider... le suppliai-je.

Il me fixa un moment, dans un silence total. Avais-je échoué ? Allait-il repartir en me laissant seule, mais tout de même en vie ? Je m'obligeai à rester immobile. Mais mon expression ne pouvait être que suppliante. J'étais sûre de pouvoir sauver cette louve. Si je ne l'aidais pas, elle mourrait certainement. Il dut sans doute le comprendre.

_Suivez-moi..._

Il me tourna le dos, commençant à marcher en direction de leur repère. Je le suivis donc, sans mouvements brusques, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait vraiment me faire confiance. Je sentis au bout d'un moment plusieurs paires d'yeux me lorgner comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Je me forçai à ne pas m'en préoccuper, bien que j'en frissonnai presque de la tête aux pieds.

Un loup nous tomba dessus, crocs sortis, prêt à me déchiqueter. je ne fis aucun geste défensif, sachant que cela déclencherait automatiquement un affrontement que j'essayais par dessus tout d'éviter. Je restai derrière l'Oméga qui fixa l'autre loup sans hostilité, aucune.

_Laisse-nous passer Cliff_, fit le loup blanc.

_Tu amènes une intruse ici, Storm. Tu sais que c'est interdit... _grogna l'autre.

_Elle est sans doute le seul espoir de sauver la compagne de notre alpha ! _ fit l'autre, commençant à s'impatienter.

Le dénommer Cliff braqua ses yeux ors sur moi et me scruta pendant ce qui me sembla un temps interminable. Il renifla au bout d'un moment, mais ne sembla n'avoir rien à redire, s'écartant cependant avec méfiance.

Storm continua sa route, moi sur ses pas, et Cliff juste derrière moi, me promettant que je serais son dessert si jamais je faisais ne serait qu'un geste hostile. Autant pour la confiance. Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression d'être un repas sur pattes jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas une expérience très agréable, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Mais je devais aller jusqu'au bout.

En chemin, plusieurs loups se joignirent à l'escorte. Ce n'était pas pour ma protection, je n'était pas assez idiote pour le croire. C'était pour être sûr que je ne menacerait personne et que si jamais je le faisais ils me réduiraient en morceau de viande en quelques secondes.

Nous arrivâmes, après une longue marche, à leur tanière qui me sembla immense, mais vu le gabarit de ces loups, cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Storm s'arrêta, arrivant devant un loup encore plus imposant avec un pelage noir aux reflets bleus. Un de ses yeux était blanc opaque, ce que je devinais être causé par un coup de griffe reçu longtemps auparavant. Le loup était borgne et son œil valide était également d'une couleur or.

_As-tu perdu l'esprit, Storm? _s'écria ce qui me semblait être l'alpha de la meute.

_Rain, elle peut sauver ta compagne,_ répondit-il.

_Crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser une intruse approcher ma femelle ?! _fit-il en colère.

- Dans ce cas elle est perdue, soupirai-je. Si elle n'arrive pas à mettre bas, elle et la portée mourront. Laissez-moi vous venir en aide, je vous en supplie. Je ressens sa douleur...

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur augmentait, me vrillant le ventre. Les larmes me brouillèrent la vision suite à un autre pique de douleur, m'envoyant au sol, pliée en deux, laissant échapper un cri de souffrance au même moment que le hurlement de la louve.

_Si elle sens sa souffrance, ce n'est pas un hasard_, déclara Storm. _Elle l'a même vue en rêve..._

Rain me fixa, le doute, la peur, la douleur, la rage, formant un tourbillon en lui. Il ne savait pas quoi décider, je le voyais dans son regard, cependant le temps était compté. S'il n'agissait pas vite, il serait trop tard. Un nouveau spasme de douleur me vrilla à tel point que j'en pleurait.

_Très bien, laissez-la faire_, accepta Rain tandis que j'essayais de me remettre sur mes jambes, vacillant et perdant l'équilibre.

Ce fut Storm qui m'empêcha de rencontrer le sol terreux. Il me soutint durant tout mon trajet jusqu'à la compagne de Rain dont la souffrance me frappa encore plus puissamment, me mettant à genoux une fois de plus. Storm passa sa tête sous mon bras pour m'aider à me relever.

- Merci... Storm... haletai-je sous l'effet de la douleur.

_Vous pouvez continuer ?_ s'enquit-il, inquiet.

Je hochai la tête et avançai, m'approchant de la louve qui gisait au sol. Elle grogna un moment en me voyant, avant de se calmer tout de suite, une lueur de compréhension traversant son regard. Elle me laissa approcher sans hostilités.

Je me plaçai près de son ventre, puis y posai mes mains. Je sentais la vie qui se débattait en elle. Je sentais également la mort. L'un des petits avait déjà perdu la vie. J'en fis part à Storm qui inclina la tête, signifiant qu'il avait comprit et alla sans doute transmettre le message à son alpha.

- Détends-toi, murmurai-je à la louve. Te crisper ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je vais t'aider, mais il faut à tout prix que tu te détendes, insistai-je afin qu'elle comprenne bien l'importance.

Dans ses yeux brillait une vive intelligence et la lueur de la compréhension. Sous mes doigts, je sentis ses muscles se décontracter. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il me fallait, avec ma magie, positionner les petits à l'intérieur de son ventre, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse les expulser. Je me concentrai, priant pour que j'arrive à contrôler mes dons et ne la blesse pas. Je perçus sans vraiment y faire attention, la pierre sur mon front se mettre à luire alors que je fixai mon esprit sur la tâche que je m'étais fixée.

- Bien... maintenant, pousse ma belle, lui dis-je, me dirigeant vers ses pattes arrières.

Le premier des petits sorti. C'était celui qui était mort. Je le tirai pour le sortir de là et aider la louve afin qu'elle ne s'épuise pas trop. Je lui enjoignais encore de pousser, m'apprêtant à réceptionner le suivant. Je l'attrapai également par les pattes avant et le tirais hors du corps de sa mère. Je le déposais à côté de moi, attendant le suivant. Quand je l'attrapai pour le sortir, je sentis ses crocs se refermer sur mon bras. Je serrais mes dents et, refusant de le lâcher, le tirai de toutes mes forces, basculant en arrière à côté du précédent louveteau, tombant sur le dos, le nouveau-né sur moi.

- Enfin terminé, soupirai-je, épuisée avant de caresser la tête du louveteau ayant élu domicile sur mon ventre.

Puis, remarquant la morsure, j'examinai mon bras. Cette morsure était étrange. Elle n'était plus douloureuse et semblait déjà se refermer, laissant une simple marque pale et luminescente. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? L'autre louveteau essayai déjà de se lever, tremblant sur ses pattes à tel point que je trouvais cela attendrissant.

Je me redressai, faisant rouler mon squatteur de ventre sur le côté, afin d'aider le louveteau à aller jusqu'à sa mère qui semblait se reposer. Elle respirait régulièrement et semblait apaisée. Bien, au moins le pire avait été évité. En tournant mon regard vers le nouveau-né qui n'avait pas survécu, je sentis les larmes affluer.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras, me dirigeant ensuite vers la sortie de la tanière. Les loups se tenaient tous là, m'attendant apparemment. Je m'agenouillai, la tristesse me prenant le cœur et déposai le corps du nouveau-né avec douceur, caressant sa fourrure toute douce.

- Celui-ci n'a pas survécu. Il était mort quand je suis arrivée, murmurai-je, une larme roulant sur ma joue. J'accorde de l'importance à la vie des créatures vivantes de cette forêt. Perdre ne serait-ce que l'une d'elle me cause un effroyable chagrin.

_Nous avons senti ton dévouement, Dame de Fangorn_, intervint alors Rain en venant me faire face. _Tu as sauvé ma compagne et les deux autres nouveaux-nés._

- J'aurais tant aimer sauver également ce petit... Je suis navrée...

Rain vint fourrer sa truffe au creux de mon coup avant de renifler du côté de mon avant-bras, remarquant sans doute la morsure qui ne laissait plus qu'une marque pâle reflétant la lumière de la lune. Il releva la tête et me fixa avec une expression de surprise.

_Tu es imprégnée. Le louveteau t'a marquée comme sa maîtresse, _déclara Rain. _Tu es l'une des nôtres._

- Je... vraiment ? m'étonnai-je.

_La marque sur ton bras le prouve._

- J'étais venue chercher votre aide pour lutter contre Saroumane et la menace grandissante du Mordor, avouai-je.

_Il nous faudra un peu de temps et de préparation, mais nous répondrons à ton appel. Tu peux emporter ton compagnon avec toi..._ termina-t-il, bien que peiné de laisser ainsi partir un de ses petits.

- Je vous promets de prendre soin de lui et de le protéger, promis-je en posant ma main sur sa tête pour gratter ses oreilles.

_Je place ma confiance en toi, Fille des loups._

Je n'étais peut-être pas accoutumée à leur façon de vivre. Mais je devinais que ce nouveau nom était un titre honorifique, et cela me faisait chaud au cœur. J'inclinais alors la tête en fermant les yeux, avant de retourner dans la tanière où la louve faisait la toilette de ses deux petits. Je n'osais même pas lui avouer ce que je venais faire. Mais apparemment, elle le savait déjà.

_Je suis Star,_ se présenta-t-elle. _Je te remercie de ton aide et te demande de prendre soin de mon petit..._

- Je t'en fais la promesse, Star...

_L'imprégnation n'a pas eu lieu depuis des siècles. Nous avons perdu l'habitude de ce lien. Mais nous savons que tu ne peux dorénavant plus te séparer de lui... Protège-le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fort et robuste, et les rôles s'inverseront..._

- A-t-il un nom ? finis-je par demander, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Je savais que, si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais été anéantie de voir mon enfant, à peine né, m'être enlevée. Je me sentais horrible de lui imposer cela. Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez souffert !

_Ne te sens pas coupable, Fille de loups. C'est un honneur de voir un de mes petits choisi._

il me sembla bien la voir sourire. Je n'arriverais décidément jamais à comprendre l'esprit des loups. Star laissa échappé un petit rire ressemblant à un grognement de gorge. Tant mieux si je l'amusais, au moins je me sentais un peu moins coupable. Je me rendis compte alors qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à ma question.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demandai-je.

_A toi de le nommer, et de trouver un nom qui lui conviendra._

J'inclinais la tête en signe de compréhension avant qu'elle ne pousse son louveteau du museau vers moi. Il avança vers moi, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il mettrait peu de temps à grandir et devenir fort. Ces loups grandissaient à une vitesse effarante. Ils étaient cependant plus beaux et grands que les Wargs. Leur museau était plus long et fin, leurs oreilles pointues et leurs yeux dépourvus de malveillance.

Je rattrapai le louveteau et le soulevai dans mes bras, consciente que dans quelques semaines, je ne serais plus capable de le faire, et que dans quelques mois, il aurait atteint sa taille adulte, bien que ses muscles continueraient de se développer.

Je sortis enfin de la tanière, mon nouvel ami dans mes bras, pour apercevoir les loups placés de sorte à me laisser passer dans une espèce d'allée d'honneur. Lorsque je passai, chacun d'entre eux baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Cela me surprenait, et m'effrayait à la fois. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce qu'à présent j'étais leur meneuse ?

- A bientôt, ma meute, soufflai-je alors et j'entendis les loups hurler en cœur.

Je comprenais le sens de ce hurlement. Ils me souhaitaient un bon départ et bonne chance. Je me retournai après quelque mètres pour voir Storm et Rain qui, le regard plein de gratitude, inclinèrent la tête une dernière fois. C'était fini, je devais partir. ils répondraient à mon appel lorsque j'aurais besoin d'eux. Car j'étais à présent l'une des leurs.

Tandis que je marchais, mon petit ami à fourrure s'amusait à me lécher le visage. Cela me chatouillait et me faisait rire.

- Tu sais, mon visage est propre, rigolai-je.

Le louveteau pencha la tête de côté avant de recommencer. Je ne protestai pas, le laissant faire à sa guise. De toute façon il ne semblait pas comprendre... ou bien ne voulait-il pas ? Apparemment j'avais affaire à un petit fripon. Peut-être pourrais-je me servir de cet aspect de sa personnalité pour lui trouver un nom. Je n'avais cependant aucune idée pour le moment. Soudain, une idée me vint. Je fixai le louveteau dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux or et son étrange fourrure grise avec des rayures plus claires et d'autres noires.

- Et si je t'appelais Wolf ? proposai-je.

Le louveteau sembla comprendre ce mot et, dans ses yeux, je sus qu'il avait accepté ce mot comme son nom. Un sourire étira alors mes lèvres, tandis qu'un sentiment de joie, de bonheur et de plénitude m'envahissait. Ce louveteau faisait partie de moi, je le sentais. C'était à la fois perturbant, et fascinant.

- Ma Dame, vous êtes de retour, me sortit de mes pensées la voix de Sylvebarbe.

- Oui, mon ami, et en un seul morceau, répondis-je.

- Les loups ont donc accepté de vous venir en aide, comprit-il.

- Quand l'heure sera venue, acquiesçai-je.

Sylvebarbe hocha la tête avant de me soulever pour me poser sur ses branches, prêt à me ramener auprès de Gandalf et des Hobbits qui devaient sans doute se faire un sang d'encre. Je n'étais partie que deux jours, mais cela ne changeait rien. Sylvebarbe mettrait une bonne partie de la nuit à me ramener au campement. Je serai là-bas à l'aube, pour l'heure, j'avais besoin de sommeil. Serrant Wolf dans mes bras, je m'endormis en appui contre les branches de Sylvebarbe.

Quand Sylvebarbe m'appela pour me réveiller, l'aube venait de se lever. Nous étions arrivés au campement et Gandalf dormait encore, les Hobbits serrés contre lui. Je laissai Sylvebarbe me poser à terre avant de laisser Fangs se dégourdir les pattes. Je savais qu'il aurait besoin de se nourrir, ce qui impliquait la chasse.

- Va, mais ne t'éloignes pas trop, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne couines et parte gambader plus loin.

Je m'assis près de mes amis et attendit patiemment qu'ils se réveillent. Ce fut sans surprise Gandalf qui ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il se redressa et me fixa un moment, avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Vous êtes saine et sauve, fit-il complètement soulagé.

- Oui, et les loups viendront à notre secours quand le besoin se fera ressentir.

- Comment avez-vous... commença-t-il avant que Wolf ne revienne, sa fourrure couverte de sang et ses yeux étincelant d'excitation.

- Toi, tu vas avoir besoin d'un bain mon gars, lui dis-je d'un ton pince sans rire.

- Alors vous avec survécu à l'imprégnation, déclara-t-il. Cela ne s'est pas produit depuis des siècles...

- J'en ai conscience. Les loups m'ont accueillie parmi la meute, m'appelant "Fille de loups", lui expliquai-je.

Gandalf m'observa un moment avant de hocher la tête, satisfait et serein. C'était au moins une chose dont il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre ces directives, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à présent...

- Nous allons devoir partir, commença Gandalf.

Je m'apprêtai à réveiller les Hobbits, mais il m'en empêcha. Je ne compris tout d'abord pas pourquoi. Nous n'allions tout de même pas laisser Merry et Pippin seuls ici. Les pauvres paniqueraient à coup sûr et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais qu'ils fassent.

- Ils vont rester ici, avec Sylvebarbe, mais nous, d'autres affaires nous attendent, fit-il, vague.

- Des affaires ? relevai-je, perplexe, alors que Fangs prenait mes genoux pour son lit.

- Vous comprendrez en chemin, éluda-t-il en se levant, attrapant sa cape et son bâton, avant de prendre sous le bras son ancienne cape grise.

Je ne comprenais pas l'utilité de sa vieille cape, mais ne pipai mot. Je comprendrai le temps voulu. Pour l'heure, je me contenterais de le suivre. je me levai à mon tour, lançant un dernier regard aux petits-hommes avant de suivre Gandalf, Wolf à mes talons, s'amusant à s'agripper à mes jambes, jouant comme un petit fou. Il manqua de me faire tomber par trois fois avant que je lui ordonne d'arrêter. Il se tint alors obéissant et sage comme une image. Un parfait compagnon à fourrure.

_A Suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

Fowlly Demhence'iel : Tant mieux, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Je dois avouer que parfois je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire et que l'imagination me manque. Mais après un moment, elle revient à la charge et c'est tout un chapitre et même plus qui en sort. J'espère donc que cette suite te plaira.

akasha54 : Wow ! Pour lire sept chapitres d'un coup, mon histoire a vraiment dû te passionner. ^^ Pour tout te dire, moi aussi je suis impatiente de savoir la suite. De savoir comment tout va se finir entre Legolas et Arya, si tout va s'arranger... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je voudrais également remercier qui m'a prévenue d'un plagiat sur ma fic. Apparemment, ce plagiat serait sur la fic 'La princesse d'Alqualondë' de Samylafolle. Cependant il s'agit seulement d'un pur hasard. Je suis beaucoup le déroulement du film tout comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Il est donc normal que parfois les textes se ressembles. Je vous inciterai même à lire cette fiction car elle m'a l'air plutôt intéressante. Toutefois je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue, c'est très gentil de ta part. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que tu continueras à apprécier mon histoire si bien sûr tu continues de la lire. Merci encore. =)

* * *

~Chapitre 8~

Un poison nommé Saroumane

Suivre Gandalf dans la forêt ne me posait pas de problème. J'étais juste surprise de l'aisance avec laquelle il se déplaçait parmi racines, buissons et branches. J'étais également ralentie par Wolf que je surveillais à tout moment, prenant garde à ce qu'il ne s'égare pas ni ne se blesse. Après tout, il était tout jeune et je ne pouvais le laisser sans surveillance, même si les loups grandissaient à vitesse grand V.

Je m'apprêtais à demander à Gandalf où nous allions, puis me ravisai. Étais-je prête à entendre encore une fois "vous le saurez en temps voulu" ? Je commençai à croire que toute mon existence se résumait à "savoir en temps voulu". Ce que cela pouvait être frustrant des fois. C'est pourquoi, je me muais dans mon silence depuis tout ce temps.

La forêt commença à se réveiller un peu, j'ignore pourquoi. J'entendis des mises en garde de la part d'Ent dans une certaine direction. Gandalf s'arrêta, s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre. Je l'observai un moment, m'attendant à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais rien. Je soupirai et m'assis contre ce même tronc d'arbre, sortant une pomme de mon sac avant de la croquer.

Wolf vint s'allonger entre mes jambes, à ce moment en tailleur, et fixa la pomme avec beaucoup d'attention. Je lui jetai un regard surpris avant de couper un morceau de ma pomme et de le lui tendre. Wolf le flaira un moment, lui donna un coup de langue avant de le mastiquer.

- Un loup qui aime les pommes, soupirai-je. Tu sors définitivement du lot mon petit gars.

Wolf bailla avant de s'endormir entre mes jambes, sa tête reposant sur ma cuisse. Je le trouvais adorable ce petit louveteau. Quel dommage que ces petites choses doivent grandir. Il était si mignon... Je le considérais presque comme mon enfant, ce qui n'était sans doute pas loin de la vérité. Après tout, je l'avais mis au monde d'une certaine manière... ou du moins j'avais aidé. Puis je l'avais pris avec moi et le protégeais comme une mère.

Cependant, je savais que ce lien évoluerait. Du lien maternel, viendrait un lien fraternel, lorsqu'il aurait grandi et serait adulte. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Si le lien maternel restait toujours présent, cela me conviendrait également. L'important était que Wolf reste toujours près de moi, peu importe la situation.

J'entendis quelques brindilles craquer avant que Gandalf ne se lève brusquement et que la lumière augmente tout aussi brusquement autour de lui. Je cachai mes yeux de ma main en grimaçant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse cela ? Ça faisait un mal de chien ma parole !

- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits ? l'entendis-je demander, toujours assise derrière l'arbre, ne pouvant rien voir de la scène qui se déroulait.

- Où sont-ils ? s'enquit une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Aragorn... Il était là. Il était bel et bien à notre recherche, où du moins à celle de Merry et Pippin. Je résistai à l'envie de me lever, sachant très bien qu'il me faudrait ôter Wolf de mes jambes. Seulement, ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser gambader librement. Aragorn pourrait le tuer par erreur en le croyant ennemi...

- Ils sont passé par ici, hier matin, répondit Gandalf.

- Qui êtes-vous... Montrez-vous ! ordonna Aragorn, élevant la voix.

La lumière commença seulement à disparaître à ce moment, me permettant d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux et soupirer de soulagement. La prochaine fois que Gandalf me faisait ce coup, je vous jure qu'il allait avoir un aperçu de ma façon de penser ! Alors, à ce moment, je soulevais Wolf dans mes bras pour me lever et sortir de ma cachette.

- Cela ne se peut... souffla Aragorn alors que j'étais cachée par la silhouette du magicien, les empêchant de me voir.

Il n'était pas seul. J'avais aperçu Gimli et Legolas en retrait derrière lui. Legolas s'était agenouillé immédiatement dés qu'il avait reconnu Gandalf. Gimli, lui, était sous le choc, la bouche ouverte en cul de poule, saisissant à peine ce que ses yeux voyaient.

- Vous êtes tombés... reprit Aragorn.

- A travers l'ombre, et le feu... répondit Gandalf. Dans les profondeur de la Moria, je me suis battu contre le Balrog de Morgoth. Les minutes semblaient heures, les heures des jours, et les jours une éternité... Je fus rappelé, et me voici, résuma-t-il.

- Gandalf... soufflèrent les trois compagnons, ne parvenant pas à y croire.

- Je suis Gandalf le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous, en ces heures funestes...

Aragorn, après un moment, vint donner une accolade à Gandalf, sans doute heureux au delà des mots de le retrouver, bel et bien vivant. Après tout, nous avions besoin du plus d'aide possible dans les moments à venir. Je ne savais pas tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, mais à présent nous étions tous là.

- Mon ami, vous ne changez pas. Vous avez toujours ce goût du spectaculaire, le taquinai-je en venant me placer à côté de lui, Wolf se réveillant dans mes bras.

Il commença à gigoter avant de laisser un léger aboiement et gigota de plus bel, me signifiant bel et bien qu'il voulait que je le repose au sol. Je finis par me baisser pour le reposer sur ses pattes avant de le gratter derrière ses oreilles.

- Arya ! s'écria Aragorn. Vous êtes saine et sauve...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète tout le temps pour moi ! fis-je avec un soupir de lassitude feint. Je me porte bien, mon ami, bien que j'ai dû faire face à plus de danger que je n'avais imaginé.

- Vous êtes têtues comme une mule, marmonna Gandalf.

- En attendant, je ne suis pas dure d'oreille ! répliquai-je, l'ayant entendu.

- C'est heureux que les loups ne vous aient pas tuée, soupira-t-il.

- Les loups... ? reprit Legolas.

Gandalf me lança un regard plus qu'évident. C'était à moi de raconter mon histoire, à mon tour. Je soupirai et, lançant un regard à Wolf qui gambadait joyeusement un peu partout, je me décidai à commencer. Mais par où commencer ?

- Après avoir trouvé Gandalf et laissé Merry et Pippin avec lui, je suis partie à la recherche des Loups sauvage réfugiés dans le Sud-Est de Fangorn, commençai-je.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! intervint Aragorn.

- Tout s'est bien passé. J'ai aider à mettre une portée de louveteau au monde et Wolf m'a marquée, leur racontai-je. Je suis la "Fille de Loups", je fais partie de la meute. Lorsque j'appellerais, les loups répondront, conclus-je. Nous auront besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons trouver.

Mes compagnons restèrent silencieux, avant de finalement s'intéresser à autre chose. J'en soupirai de soulagement. Je n'aimais pas être le point de mire, c'était une chose connue de tous. Aragorn demanda des nouvelles de Merry et Pippin et Gandalf le rassura sur leurs sorts. Pour le moment, nous ne devions pas nous préoccuper d'eux. Merry et Pippin étaient entre de bonnes mains... ou plutôt branches...

Gandalf enfila sa cape grise, cachant ses vêtements d'un blanc immaculé. Il nous mena à la sortie de la forêt de Fangorn et commença à siffler. De l'horizon arriva un magnifique cheval blanc. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette magnifique bête. Elle était si majestueuse, un seigneur de sa race.

- C'est un des Meharas... A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries, souffla Legolas, près de moi.

Je me tournai vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans les sien. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi, j'étais heureuse de le revoir vivant. J'avais eu peur de ne jamais le revoir. Une amitié aussi longue que la nôtre, on ne pouvait l'effacer complètement, même en se cachant derrière la rancœur. Et puis... si ce que Sylvebarbe m'avait dit était véridique, je finirais irrévocablement dans ses bras... pourquoi lutter ? Pff... pathétique ! Jamais je ne tomberai aussi bas ! Fallait pas trop rêver non plus.

- Gris-Poil. Il est le seigneur de tous les chevaux. Et ce fut mon ami durant maints années, fit Gandalf en caressant son chanfrein.

Je ne remettais pas sa parole en doute. Je le croyais. Les Meharas étaient des bêtes que je considérais comme sacrées à bien des égards. Ils étaient fidèles, rapides, et robustes. Une parfaite monture en somme. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne pouvait pas porter cinq personne sur son dos ! Je fis donc part de cette remarque au magicien qui sourit.

- Non, mais j'imagine que nos amis ne sont pas venus à pied non plus, répondit-il, amusé.

- Nous avons croisés des cavaliers du Rohan. Nous avons récupéré deux chevaux.

Dans ma tête je fis le calcul. Trois chevaux, cinq personnes. Cela signifiait que deux montures auraient double charge. Je gardai le silence, laissant les hommes décider entre eux, une fois qu'ils eurent récupérer leurs montures. Ils se concertèrent un moment et je pus voir une légère divergence d'opinion entre Legolas et Aragorn. Finalement, il fut décidé que je montrai avec Aragorn, laissant Legolas prendre Gimli avec lui.

- Ce loup vient également je suppose, fit Aragorn en me regardant, prêt à monter en scelle.

- Oui, répondis-je aussi simplement que cela.

- Très bien, mais il vous faudra être prudente. Beaucoup ne sont pas aussi ouverts d'esprits que nous.

- J'en ai conscience, soupirai-je. Mais je suis liée à ce loup. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, déclarai-je, décidée.

Aragorn monta à cheval avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à monter derrière lui. Je ne voyais pas trop comment faire voyager Wolf avec nous. J'acceptai son aide et montai derrière lui avant d'appeler le louveteau qui gambadait un peu plus loin. Ce dernier fonça dans ma direction avant de bondir à une hauteur que je n'aurais même pas imaginée venant d'un être encore si petit.

Je l'attrapai au vol et le serrait contre ma poitrine, lui enjoignant de rester tranquille. Il ne broncha pas et se roula en boule dans mes bras, son museau enfoui entre mes seins.

- En voilà un qui a la meilleure place, ricana Gimli.

- Que dîtes-vous là, Maître Nain ?! fis-je plus surprise qu'offusquée.

Gimli se contenta de rire de plus belle alors que le visage de Legolas restait résolument fermé. Je notai d'ailleurs que sa mâchoire était crispée, comme s'il serrait les dents si fort qu'elles allaient en grincer.

Après ce cours moment de discussion... enfin... plus ou moins, Aragorn m'enjoignis à passer au moins un bras autour de sa taille avant que les trois montures ne soient lancées au grand galop, dans une direction que je compris très vite être celle du Rohan. Je ne savais pas trop ce que nous allions faire là-bas, mais si Gandalf nous y emmenait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Ne me demandez surtout pas laquelle, je serais incapable de vous répondre.

La route fut longue, même à dos de cheval. Nous dûment faire plusieurs pauses afin que je puisse me dégourdir les jambes et laisser Wolf faire de même, sinon il allait finir par me faire dégringoler par la croupe en se tortillant de la sorte contre moi. Mais ces pauses se faisaient courtes et presque immédiatement, nous étions de nouveau en scelle, fonçant à vive allure vers la cité d'Edoras.

Quand enfin les portes de la cité nous furent visibles, nous ralentîmes l'allure et pour ménager les chevaux qui commençait à être fatigués, et pour nous qui étions, sans être fatigués, courbaturés. Du moins de mon côté. Je n'aimais pas monter à cheval quand je n'en tenais pas les raines et ne pouvais contrôler l'allure et la cadence.

Quand nous entrâmes enfin dans la cité, passant les remparts, je regrettai presque d'être ici. Les visages étaient sombres, désespérés, fatigués... bref, le moral n'était pas loin de zéro, voir quelques mètres en dessous. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait ici pour que tous soient sur le bord de la folie.

- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi, me souffla Aragorn, sentant sans doute ma perplexité.

Ma gorge se serra. Encore un coup de Saroumane. Le mal avait encore frappé. Ne retrouverai-je donc jamais mon mentor si fière, droit et aimable à souhait ? Il fallait croire que non. Saroumane avait basculé dans la folie, et je commençais à comprendre que rien ne pourrait le ramener à la raison. Il était perdu, et bientôt il nous faudrait le briser pour sauver ces pauvres gens.

Wolf gémit légèrement, commençant à gigoter. Je le serrai plus fermement contre moi, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des siennes. Les villageois semblaient suffisamment à cran. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter avec la frayeur que produirait un loup sauvage parmi eux. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils sauraient faire la différence entre un Warg et un loup sauvage. Même si physiquement il ne se ressemblait pas du tout... à part leur taille lorsqu'ils étaient adultes.

Il faudrait sans doute que je trouve uns corde afin de l'attacher pour rassurer un tant soi peu ces pauvres gens. Il était clair que je ne pourrais pas le porter très longtemps. Il commençait à peser lourd dans mes bras. Et après l'avoir tenu contre moi des heures durant, je dois avouer que je faiblissais.

Passant près d'un étalage, Aragorn parla au villageois et lui demanda s'il avait une corde. Parfois j'étais surprise de voir à quel point nous avions la même façon de penser. On en arrivait généralement à la même conclusion.. ou a des conclusions très proches. Le villageois chercha un moment dans une caisse, puis dans une autre, avant de lui tendre une corde plutôt longue.

- Merci, fit Aragorn en lui laissant quelques pièces qui surprirent le pauvre homme.

Puis il dirigea son cheval vers ceux de Gandalf et Legolas, les rejoignant au trop avant de se calquer sur leur allure. Tenant les raines d'une main, il me tendit la corde de l'autre. Je l'attrapai sous le regard interrogateur du louveteau qui penchait la tête de côté, sans comprendre.

- Voit ce que tu peux faire avec ça, déclara mon ami.

J'acquiesçai, silencieuse. Je n'aimerais certainement pas ça, mais pour la sécurité de tous, il me fallait l'attacher. Je savais très bien que lui comme moi n'aimerions pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Alors, restant en équilibre sur la croupe du cheval, lâchant la taille d'Aragorn, je m'attelais à lui confectionner une sorte de harnais avec la corde, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il s'étrangle en tirant sur la corde.

Wolf grogna et geignit à plusieurs reprise, mais je le fis taire en l'embrassant sur le sommet de sa tête, le serrant contre moi et lui murmurant que nous n'avions pas le choix. Je lui caressait les oreilles pour essayer de me faire pardonner et il sembla se détendre, arrêtant de gigoter.

- Brave petit gars, lui soufflai-je, avec un sourire attendri.

Nous descendîmes finalement de cheval, arrivés devant le palais. Aragorn m'aida à descendre, m'attrapant par la taille. Je le remerciai avant de déposer Wolf au sol, le tenant par la corde. Je mis un moment avant de trouver une longueur acceptable, ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Puis nous montâmes les marches, suivant Gandalf qui semblait soudainement avoir besoin de son bâton pour marcher.

Arrivés devant les portes du palais, des soldats vinrent à notre rencontre. Je flairai déjà les ennuis pointer le bout de leurs nez. J'avais comme l'impression que je n'allais pas aimer les minutes qui allaient suivre. Legolas se plaça un peu en avant de moi, un signe inconscient de protection. A moins qu'il ne le fasse consciemment ? Toujours est-il que je ne dis rien et restai immobile.

- Vous ne pouvez voir notre roi ainsi armés, Gandalf de maison grise, déclara celui qui devait être leur chef.

Gandalf nous jeta un regard suffisamment parlant. Je soupirai et commençai à me défaire de mon arc, de mes flèches et de mes dagues. Je défiai ces hommes du regard d'oser me fouiller pour voir. Aucun n'osa m'approcher, étrangement.

- La bête reste dehors, ajouta-t-il.

- Navrée, mais cette bête pourrait cause des dégâts si elle ne reste pas avec moi, de plus, je la tiens en laisse.

Il me lança un regard mauvais avant de se concentrer sur mes compagnons, s'assurant bien qu'ils s'étaient désarmés. Puis il se tourna vers Gandalf, plus ou moins hésitant. Son regard allait du vieil homme jusqu'à son bâton. Je savais ce qu'il allait lui demander, et apparemment, il en était terrifié.

- Votre bâton, demanda-t-il finalement, sa voix contrôlée de justesse.

- Oh... vous n'allez pas priver un vieil homme de son appuie, hm ? fit-il en accentuant sa prise sur le bâton, appuyant encore plus son poids dessus.

- Très bien, soupira finalement notre interlocuteur.

Il fit signe aux soldats de nous encadrer avant de finalement tourner les talons et de nous guider dans le hall. Wolf tirait sur la corde, voulant avancer plus vite, et je finis par le soulever dans mes bras pour avoir enfin la paix. Une fois dans mes bras, il ne bougea plus, calme comme une image.

J'entendis les portes se fermer derrière nous et ne pus m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Legolas, aidant Gandalf à marcher, ou du moins faisant semblant pour paraître plus crédible, attrapa ma main en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Je levai les yeux vers lui, un peu perdue et me sentant piégée. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je repris mes esprits et retirai ma main de la sienne d'un geste sec.

Legolas ne s'en offusqua pas et cessa de me regarder pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Cependant, je voyais bien que même si son visage ne m'offrait aucune expression sur laquelle m'appuyer pour décrypter son humeur, sa mâchoire crispée m'annonçait qu'il prenait sur lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un élan de honte et de peine, puis je me repris, me rappelant qu'il avait causé cette situation dans laquelle nous étions à présent. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminuée, roi Theoden, annonça Gandalf à la cantonade alors que nous avancions toujours, lentement.

- Pourquoi... vous ferais-je bon accueil... Gandalf, corbeau de tempête... parvint à dire le roi, sa voix fatiguée et à peine portante.

- L'heure est bien tardive, quand ce magicien choisit de réapparaître ! s'écria alors l'homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs et gras qui auparavant se tenait auprès du roi. Mauvaises nouvelles comme je le nomme, car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

- Fait silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents ! Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent, conclut Gandalf, montrant alors son bâton, juste sous le nez de son interlocuteur.

Comme frappé par l'horreur, il recula, son visage marquant surprise et peur. Gandalf, quant à lui, semblait avoir oublié son rôle de vieil homme et se tenait fort bien seul debout, sans appuie ni aide extérieure. Je m'apprêtai à tout moment à relâcher Wolf avant d'attraper ma dague cachée dans ma botte.

- Son bâton... Je vous avait ordonné de lui prendre son bâton ! cria-t-il aux gardes qui, en un instant commencèrent à se jeter sur nous.

Gandalf continua à avancer alors qu'Aragorn, Legolas et moi répondions à l'assaut des gardes. Notant qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à protéger leur roi malgré les mensonges qu'on leur avait fait gober, je me retins d'attraper ma dague et me contentai de les désarmer et de les mettre à terre. Cela suffisait à les sonner un moment et ils revenaient de ce fait rarement à l'assaut. Je notai en passant que mes compagnons avaient choisi la même technique.

Un des gardes se dirigeait sur Legolas qui avait déjà les mains prises avec un autre et je m'interposai, attrapant le bras de ce pauvre homme pour le faire passer par dessus mon épaule et le faire basculer. Il tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd et l'air sembla déserter ses poumons d'un coup suite au choc.

- Merci, entendis-je Legolas dire sans qu'il ne se retourne vers moi.

- Pas de problème, répondis-je en ripostant à nouveau contre un autre garde qui avait auparavant été ralenti dans se course par Wolf qui l'avait attrapé à la jambe sans le blesser.

- Brave petit gars, fis-je alors que le garde toussait, à mes pieds.

Il remua la queue en lançant un jappement. Je regardai tout autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait encore des gardes pour nous bondir dessus, puis je m'agenouillai rapidement pour lui gratter les oreilles. Je me relevai ensuite et retournai auprès de mes trois compagnons, restés en retrait derrière Gandalf qui semblait être aux prises avec un tout autre combat.

- Je vous libère de l'envoûtement, déclara Gandalf.

Alors le roi se mit à rire. Pas un rire d'homme en possession de ses moyens, non. Mais un rire de fou, d'un homme délirant et vous filant des sueurs froides.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, répondit-il, sa voix soudain féroce. Gandalf le Gris, conclut-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Gandalf le regarda, pas le moins du monde intimidé. Il se contenta seulement, d'un simple coup d'épaule, de se débarrasser de sa cape grise, dévoilant ses vêtements blancs comme neige. C'est alors que le roi fut cloué à son trône, surpris et le visage tordu de douleur.

- Je vous aspirerai, Saroumane, comme le poison d'une plaie, s'écria Gandalf en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Si je pars... Theoden meurt ! menaça Saroumane à travers le roi, son visage tordu en un rictus malsain.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué, moi ! Alors vous ne le tuerez pas, lui ! répliqua Gandalf, calme.

- Le Rohan est à moi !

- Partez ! ordonna Gandalf en expulsant finalement Saroumane de l'esprit du roi.

Une jeune femme que je n'avais jusque là pas remarquée, s'échappa des bras d'Aragorn qui la retenait, et se précipita vers le roi pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Elle l'aida à se rasseoir sur son trône et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis les traits du roi rajeunir, sa barbe diminuer tout comme ses cheveux, et retrouver sa couleur naturelle. Je connaissais quelques sorts pour parasiter les esprits, mais jamais je n'en avait vu un comme celui-là qui rendait le possédé âgé et tétraplégique.

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Legolas, inquiet à côté de moi.

- Je... murmurai-je, un peu démunie. Oui...

Il me lança un regard perplexe et je compris bien vite qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais il eut la décence de ne rien répliquer. C'était bien, il apprenait vite. Je reportai enfin mon attention sur le roi et la jeune femme apparemment nommée Eoïn.

Je sentis une torpeur m'envahir, puis quelque chose frôla mon esprit. Je sentis mon sang se glacer. La douleur me saisit et, presque automatiquement, je tombai à genoux, surprenant tout le monde avant que Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn ne se précipitent vers moi.

Ma tête me donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Je savais ce qui se passait : Saroumane essayait de prendre le contrôle sur moi. Je faisais mon possible pour le repousser avant que la douleur ne provoque les pouvoirs destructeurs que je renfermai.

- Arya... combattez-le, me parvint la voix de Gandalf alors que mon esprit se rebellait.

La volonté de Saroumane était forte, puissante, et son emprise glaciale. J'en tremblais presque, si ce n'était pour les convulsions qui me prenaient alors que la douleur devenait insupportable pour mon corps.

- Il est entrain de la tuer ! s'écria Legolas, la peur s'entendant parfaitement dans sa voix.

Je parvenais à lui faire perdre du terrain, faiblissant à mesure que je le repoussais. Saroumane aussi faiblissait, je pouvais le sentir. Malgré cela, il refusait de partir. Chaque parcelle de terrain qu'il perdait, je le payais par d'atroces souffrances, comme si l'on m'arrachait une parcelle de moi-même. Saroumane me détruisait...

- Non. Saroumane veut seulement prendre possession d'Arya. A travers elle, ce sont ses pouvoirs extrêmement puissants qu'il recherche... le rassura Gandalf.

Si c'était aussi simple que cela Gandalf... J'admirais son optimisme, mais des fois cela frôlait la folie. Saroumane ne cherchait peut-être pas à me tuer littéralement. Mais tuer mon esprit était le but recherché ! Il n'avait pas besoin de mon esprit pour me contrôler, au contraire, cela lui faciliterait la tâche de me briser.

Puis, je perçus à travers ce brouillard qui m'embrumait l'esprit, la pierre sur mon front vibrer et s'illuminer d'un éclat violent. C'était comme si la pierre avait senti le danger dans lequel je me trouvais. Elle venait se faire rempart entre moi et Saroumane, protégeant mon esprit comme jamais je n'avais été capable de le faire. J'ignorais cependant si elle canalisait juste le pouvoir en moi, ou si elle avait ce pouvoir elle-même.

Après un long moment, beaucoup de douleur et un combat épuisant et sans merci, Saroumane fut éjecter de mon esprit alors que mes pouvoirs devenaient incontrôlables. La peur s'empara alors de moi. Si mes pouvoirs se déchaînaient, j'allais encore causer des dégâts, et je ne le voulais surtout pas. Je ne voulais pas de ces pouvoirs qui m'effrayaient. J'aurais tant aimé qu'ils disparaissent...

- Non... soufflai-je horrifiée alors que le vent venait de provoquer l'ouverture des portes par sa puissance et que les vitres explosaient une à une. Non ! criai-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

- Calmez-vous Arya ! m'ordonna Gandalf.

Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet et que la tempête se déchaînait avec toujours plus de puissance, il se décida sans doute à utiliser une manière plus... dure. Je sentis l'impact de sa main sur ma joue et toute ma lucidité me revint en même temps que le sang coulant de ma lèvre inférieure. Avec mon calme, la tempête se calma jusqu'à disparaître, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vent calme et léger.

Même si ma joue me lançait affreusement à présent, j'étais reconnaissante envers Gandalf et étais soulagée. C'était la première fois que ma perte de contrôle sur mes pouvoirs ne causaient aucun dégâts irréparables. Grâce à lui tout allait bien et personne n'avait été blessé. Du moins n'en avaient-ils pas eu le temps.

- Merci... murmurai-je avant de sentir les ténèbres m'engloutir.

Je ne voyais plus rien. L'obscurité m'enveloppait de son voile réconfortant, apaisant. Je n'eus qu'à me laisser emporter, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. =) A très bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

LegolasKili : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Je voulais une héroïne un peu différente des autres, suffisamment forte sans être non plus trop masculine. Et apparemment c'est réussi. Elle est indépendante et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Une vraie femme de caractère ! Legolas devra s'y faire ! xD

Melanie : Oui, j'imagine. Mais je me suis doutée que cette phrase là serait amusante. Je me suis demandée : qu'est-ce que Gimli pourrait sortir comme connerie à ce moment là ? Et paf, c'est venu tout seul et je me suis marrée comme une tarée pendant dix minutes ! Voilà pour l'anecdote de l'auteur complètement tarée que je suis. -' Bref, tant mieux si l'histoire te plaît. =)

Guest : Génial, je ne sais pas si c'est le mot, mais si tu le penses, alors tant mieux. Et pour ne pas te décevoir, voilà la suite. =)

Shadows1399 : Et bah ! Si c'est pas de la passion ça ! Tant mieux si elle te plaît, mais n'oublier pas de respirer, hein ! ;) Voici donc la suite en espérant que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. =)

aku696ten : J'essaye de rester un maximum fidèle à l'histoire originelle, tout en incorporant mon petit grain de sel. Pour ce qui est du personnage Arya, je me suis grandement basée sur ma personnalité et un peu de celle d'autres héroïnes que j'ai pu croiser dans d'autres livres. Et je pense pour ma part que le résultat est plutôt pas mal. Voici donc la suite. =)

* * *

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je suis navrée si la durée entre chaque publication est longue, mais il n'est pas simple de conjuguer études et écriture.

Je vous promets cependant une chose, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire et irai jusqu'au bout ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**_La complexité des émotions_**

**~0~**

J'ouvris les yeux sur un léger rayon de soleil, bien que ma tête me semblait être prête à exploser. Je refermai les yeux, ne supportant pas cet éclat de lumière qui me brûlait la rétine. A priori, j'étais allongée dans un lit, mais je n'avais pas vérifié.

Ce fut à ce moment que les souvenir me revinrent. La communauté de l'anneau, l'enlèvement, Fangorn, les loups sauvages, Wolf, le Rohan, Saroumane possédant mon esprit, la tempête... et puis plus rien. Je fis un effort pour rouvrir les yeux et tentai de me redresser. Apparemment je devais être dans une chambre dans la maison de Meduseld.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que vous êtes puissante, fit une voix, attirant mon regard vers le côté du lit où se trouvait Gandalf, assis sur une chaise.

- Gandalf ? murmurai-je, détestant cette voix faible qui sortait de ma gorge.

- Oui, mon enfant, répondit-il. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur en vous effondrant ainsi, dit-il en se penchant vers moi. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Je le regardai un moment, à la fois rassurée et gênée de le voir. C'était la première fois que mes pouvoirs me faisaient perdre conscience. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au combat avec Saroumane qui m'avait à la fois épuisée, et grandement blessée, psychiquement parlant.

- Je me souviens de mon combat contre Saroumane, de mes pouvoirs incontrôlables... et puis plus rien, avouai-je alors que j'entendis des jappements venant du couloir.

Wolf s'engouffra dans la chambre tel un ouragan et me sauta dessus, me léchant le visage. Je fus d'abord surprise, puis cette surprise laissa place au soulagement, et au rire. Wolf me chatouillait. Je le serrai contre moi avant de reporter mon attention sur Gandalf. Quand j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

- Arya... souffla une voix qui semblait ne pas y croire.

Legolas se tenait debout, sur le seuil de la porte. Il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait entrer ou devait passer son chemin. Je restai neutre, ne savant moi-même pas trop si je voulais qu'il vienne auprès de moi ou si je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Ce fut Gandalf qui résolu mon dilemme en se levant pour laisser la place à Legolas, m'enjoignant du repos avant de partir.

- Comment allez-vous ? me demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant.

- Bien, je vous remercie... murmurai-je, le fixant du regard avant de détourner les yeux.

Le silence se fit alors lourd et gêné. Que dire à cet homme qui m'avait détruite et qui à présent semblait être là pour me sauver ? Je ne savais quoi faire, prise entre gratitude et rancœur. Voilà un choix bien difficile que je ne parvenais pas à faire.

- Bien... souffla-t-il avant de se lever. Reposez-vous, fit-il avant de s'en aller.

- Legolas ! l'appelai-je soudain alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la porte. Je... merci... soufflai-je, surprise de l'avoir rappelé.

C'était comme si j'avais voulu le retenir, l'empêcher de partir, de m'abandonner. Il fit demi-tour et revint vers moi. Il se pencha sur moi et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front, juste à côté de la pierre elfique. Je me figeai de surprise et, quand il partit, cette fois je ne le retins pas. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Venait-il vraiment de m'embrasser sur le front ? Et étais-je vraiment parcourue d'un frisson pas si désagréable que ça ? Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Certainement pas...

Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, éreintée. Je fermai les yeux et ne fut réveillée que lorsque j'entendis de l'agitation venir des couloirs. Je me forçai à me lever, remarquant que je n'étais plus vêtue de mes vêtements de cuir souple. Je portais une chemise de nuit légère, blanche. Mes cheveux s'étaient défaits, je n'ose imaginer depuis combien de temps. La longue tresse qui les retenait auparavant étaient libres et cascadaient dans mon dos.

Après avoir mis une cape sur mes épaules pour me couvrir un peu, j'ouvris la porte pour voir plusieurs servantes courir dans les couloirs. Apparemment, deux enfants avaient été trouvés, ou étaient arrivés, je ne sais pas très bien. Je remontai le couloir, tombant finalement sur le hall où le roi siégeait sur son trône, Legolas était adossé à l'une des colonnes, près d'une table où ripaillait Gimli tandis qu'Aragorn fumait sa pipe, également assis. Gandalf se déplaçait, parlant au roi de choses que je ne comprenais pas, n'ayant pas assisté au début de la conversation.

Legolas m'aperçut le premier et vint à ma rencontre, passant mon bras sous le sien pour m'escorter jusqu'à la table où il me fit asseoir. Il s'assura que j'allais bien avant de retourner s'adosser à la colonne.

- Comment va notre magicienne en herbe ? s'enquit le roi en m'observant.

- Je suis confuse sire, je ne suis pas à proprement parler une magicienne, soufflai-je.

- Vous avez pourtant suivi un rude entraînement auprès de Saroumane il y a longtemps. Cela fait combien... quarante-sept ans ? tenta-t-il apparemment de se rappeler.

- Comment... commençai-je.

Theoden sembla se détendre, souriant légèrement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment il avait su pour mon entraînement long et rigoureux auprès de mon mentor perdu.

- Je me souviens, petit, avoir vu une elfe chercher refuge pour une nuit à Meduseld. Elle disait venir d'Isengard et reprendre sa route le lendemain...

La compréhension se fit dans mon esprit. Le petit garçon qui courait partout dans le hall... C'était le fils du précédent roi. Je me rappelle l'avoir surveillé un long moment durant mon repas. Ce petit homme avait tellement la bougeotte, que pour soulager un peu les gouvernantes, je l'vais soulevé et installé sur mes genoux, lui racontant l'une des aventures de mes frères, Elladan et Elroir.

- Je me souviens à présent, majesté. Vous étiez turbulent à cette époque, et pas plus haut que trois pommes. Les gouvernantes ne cessaient de se plaindre et je vous avais raconté les aventures de mes frères pour vous occuper un moment... dis-je en souriant. Cela m'avait échappé... J'essaye d'oublier ces années en Isengard...

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli semblèrent surpris. Ce n'était pas étonnant à vrai dire. Jamais je n'avais raconté mon apprentissage en Isengard. Gandalf le savait pour m'avoir si souvent rendu visite, mais lui non plus n'en avait jamais parlé. Je savais que lorsque je serais de nouveau seule avec mes compagnons, je serais submergée de questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

- Le Rohan doit se préparer à combattre, reprit alors Gandalf après cet intermède entre Theoden et moi. Envoyez des messagers demander de l'aide.

- Et qui répondra... les elfes ? fit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Legolas. Les nains ? (cette fois il regarda Gimli. Non Gandalf, décréta-t-il. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte !

- Elle est pourtant déclarée ! intervint Aragorn. Que vous le vouliez ou non... ajouta-t-il.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Theoden, et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan, riposta Theoden violemment.

Je me levai alors lentement et tanguai. Legolas se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me tenir droite. Je lui en fus reconnaissante et me tournai vers le roi, le bras de Legolas enserrant ma taille pour m'empêcher de basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

- Majesté, commençai-je doucement. L'avenir est sombre... Lorsque j'apprenais auprès de Saroumane, je fis malheureusement une erreur qui aurait pu causer ma mort immédiate, annonçai-je. La Palentir, une pierre dangereuse car n'importe qui peut voir à travers, me révéla les plans noirs de Sauron. J'ignore ce qui le terrifia en moi, continuai-je. Mais une chose est sûre, il cherchera à détruire les hommes, les elfes... tous ceux qui le menacent...

- Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de cela, souffla Gandalf.

- Pour vous dire quoi, Mithrandir ? Que ma mort était presque certaine ? Que je mourrai dans d'atroce souffrances parce que je suis... quoi d'ailleurs ? débitai-je, incapable de m'arrêter. Je sais ce qui m'attend, Gandalf. Je l'ai accepté malgré la difficulté. Je ne suis pas ce que j'ai pensé être toute mon existence. Pourrez-vous me le dire, vous ? terminai-je.

Gandalf resta muet. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait rien dire. Soi il savait et ne pouvait pas m'en informer, soi il l'ignorait. Je ne savais pas quelle explication était la bonne. Mais j'étais à bout. Fatiguée de cette vie sous le mensonge. Fatiguée de ne pas comprendre d'où me venaient tous ces pouvoirs. Fatiguée de tout.

- Vous devez vous préparer, Theoden, dis-je enfin pour revenir sur le sujet principal de cette conversation.

Il y eut un long silence. Je n'osais me retourner pour inspecter le visages de mes compagnons après toutes ces révélations. Je devinais cependant, à la crispation de la main de Legolas sur ma taille, que je n'allais pas m'en tirer ainsi sans une explication. Et je devinais que cette dernière serait plutôt tôt que tard.

- Nous irons nous réfugier au Gouffre de Helm, annonça finalement le roi.

Je fermai les yeux. Le choix de Theoden n'était pas forcément mauvais, mais un flash traversa mon esprit soudainement. Le Gouffre de Helm risquait d'être notre fin à tous. Voyant la détermination du roi, je n'en fis pas part à haute voix, mais mon regard envers Gandalf parlait de lui-même et il comprenait ce que je pressentais.

Je commençai à m'éloigner, d'un pas incertain quand Legolas me souleva dans ses bras. Je devinais à son expression que je ferais mieux de me taire. Je sentais qu'il était furieux. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. Je m'en doutais. Jamais je n'aurais dû dévoiler tout cela, mais de toute façon, le roi avait déjà commencé à amener le sujet. Tôt ou tard, j'aurais été obligé de tout leur raconter. Mieux valait tôt que tard.

Wolf vint se coller à la jambe de Legolas alors qu'il me déposait sur mon lit. Je me demandais où le louveteau avait été, maintenant j'avais la réponse : Legolas avait dû s'occuper de lui pendant mon repos. Legolas rabattit d'un mouvement sec les couvertures sur moi.

- Legolas... commençai-je.

- Non ! m'interrompit-il. Taisez-vous, Arya. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que vous faisiez tout ce temps... mais jamais je n'aurais pensé...

- Quoi... que j'apprenais à contrôler mes pouvoirs ? répliquai-je, piquée au vif et la colère commençant à se montrer.

- Non... murmura-t-il. Arya... pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? A propos de cette vision, de votre supposé destin.

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? marmonnai-je.

- Je ne sais pas... c'est juste que... fit-il, sans réussir à me dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il soupira et s'assit, fatigué, sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Je le vis relever la tête pour observer les traits de mon visage.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, Arya... Jamais... conclut-il avant de se lever pour s'en aller.

Je ne le retins pas, consciente qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Je m'emmitouflai dans mes couvertures avant de fermer les yeux, épuisée. Demain nous partirions tous pour le Gouffre de Helm, malgré mes réticences, mes peurs et mes visions.

Cette nuit là, je fus assaillit de rêves horribles. Peut-être était-ce des visions, où simplement le reflet de mes peurs que mon inconscient, débridé, mettait sous forme d'images. Toujours est-il que je me réveillait, en pleur. La seule chose qui me surpris, fut que deux bras m'encerclaient en me berçant tendrement.

- Lazulli... soufflai-je.

- Rendormez-vous, Arya... murmura une voix qui n'était pas celle de Lazulli, mais s'en rapprochait.

- Legolas ? appelai-je hésitante.

- Dormez, je veille sur vous, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille en s'allongeant à côté de moi, me serrant contre lui.

Le sommeil m'envahit à nouveau, mais les cauchemars, eux, désertèrent. Legolas semblait les éloigner. Son étreinte réconfortante me rassurait et je me sentais en sécurité. Pourtant, j'aurais dû le détester, encore un peu pour la forme, mais plus le temps passait, moins je le pouvais. Il était toujours là, à veiller sur moi, à me protéger, à s'inquiéter pour moi. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été autant là pour moi que lui en cet instant.

Ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain. C'était l'aube et je commençai doucement à émerger. Je ne fus pas surprise de sentir deux bras m'enlacer. Je me souvenais parfaitement bien qu'au milieu de la nuit, Legolas était venu me tirer d'un mauvais rêve et était resté avec moi pour m'apporter du réconfort et me rassurer.

Il dormait encore, sans doute fatigué de veiller sur moi... et sur Wolf aussi apparemment. Quand je semblais être dans incapacité de m'occuper du louveteau, Legolas semblait prendre le relais. Wolf avait déjà commencé à grandir et à gagner en puissance, je le voyais très bien. Il m'arrivait sans doute à la taille à présent. Bientôt il me dépasserait, ça aucun doute.

Je me levai, essayant de ne pas réveiller Legolas qui semblait avoir besoin de sommeil. Puis je m'avançai vers la chaise où avait été posés mes affaires, nettoyée et sèches. Je m'habillai en vitesse et démêlai mes cheveux à l'aide de la brosse que je trouvai sur une table dans le coin de la chambre. Puis j'entrepris de les tresser, mais la tâche se révéla plus longue que prévu.

- Laissez-moi faire, fit la voix de Legolas derrière moi alors que ses mains continuaient mon ouvrage.

Je restai silencieuse, un peu gênée en fait d'être aussi près de lui. Cette nuit déjà avait de quoi m'effrayer et me rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Cependant, je me forçai au calme, ne montrant rien de mon trouble... enfin presque. Je savais bien qu'il le remarquerait malgré tous mes efforts pour le cacher. A quoi bon même essayer de le lui cacher...

Toutefois, il ne fit aucune remarque, et une fois mes cheveux attachés, il se retira pour aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre. Je restai un moment immobile, regardant pensivement par la fenêtre le soleil qui se levait, puis attrapai mes armes et autres possessions avant de quitter la pièce, me dirigeant vers le hall où Wolf me sauta dessus.

- Tout doux mon gars, tu commence a être trop lourd pour moi, lui dis-je en lui grattant les oreilles.

- Cette bête est toujours collé à vos pas, ou quand ce n'est pas vous, c'est l'elfe, fit Gimli qui fumait sa pipe, assis sur un banc.

- L'elfe ? relevai-je en arquant un sourcil avant de comprendre. Oh, je vois.

Aragorn arriva quelques minutes plus tard, rangeant une longue dague dans un de ses fourreaux. Il s'arrêta pour me saluer et s'enquérir de ma santé avant de se tourner vers Gimli qui continuait à râler pour je ne sais plus quoi. Et il râla encore plus lorsque Legolas arrive, fin près. Parfois, j'aurais aimé bâillonner ce cher Gimli. Vous savez... juste pour avoir un moment de répit sans ses perpétuelles gérémiades.

- Vous êtes près ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Gandalf ? m'enquis-je.

- Il est parti à la recherche des Rohirim, m'annonça Aragorn alors que nous nous dirigions vers les portes.

Je me tus, réfléchissant. D'après ce que je savais, cela faisait un moment que les Rohirim chevauchaient loin du Rohan, vers l'ouest... ou le nord plutôt. Gandalf arriverait-il à les retrouver à temps pour les ramener au Gouffre de Helm ? Je n'en étais pas sûre, et je ne parvenais pas à lire l'avenir à volonté. Mes visions me prenaient toujours par surprise. C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette avoir refusé l'aide de Galadriel pour contrôler ce don.

- Espérons qu'il y arrivera à temps... fis-je tout bas.

- Nous devons lui faire confiance, répondit mon ami rôdeur.

- La confiance ne fait pas tout, Aragorn, soufflai-je. Mais il faut croire en Mithrandir, vous avez raison.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, restez auprès de l'un d'entre nous, Arya, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi une fois devant nos chevaux.

- Mais... commençai-je.

- Gandalf m'a prévenu que vous devez être protégée, à tout prix. Je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment, mais vous avez un rôle important dans l'avenir, dit-il en me prenant le poignet. Restez près de l'un de nous, d'accord ?

Ce bon vieux Aragorn. Il savait très bien que les ordres me hérissaient et que je faisait toujours le contraire, alors il faisait passer cela pour une faveur. Il me connaissait trop bien. Trop à mes dépends. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il ne cherchait qu'à faire de son mieux, et par dessus tout, je sentais une vive inquiétude pour moi, ce qui me touchait encore plus que son tact.

- Très bien, acceptai-je après un moment de silence.

Il me sourit avec son air de vagabond et se hissa sur Arod. Je regardais alors le cheval qui m'avait été donné. Un magnifique étalon gris souris avec des yeux pétillants d'intelligence. Je caressai son chanfrein, tentant d'entre un peu en connexion avec l'animal. Je ne connaissais rien de lui, mais je savais qu'il serait une monture parfaite pour moi.

- Gablin m'a dit que ce cheval se nommait Goliath. Apparemment il appartenait à un excellent cavalier et aucun autre n'a réussi à devenir son maître, m'annonça Legolas qui arrivait avec la bride de sa monture en main.

- Goliath... répétai-je en fixant l'animal droit dans les yeux. Tu es majestueux, l'ami.

Puis, je m'apprêtai à monter en scelle avant que Legolas ne me surprenne en me soulevant par la taille pour m'y installer avec douceur. Avant que je n'ai pu le remercier malgré ma gêne, il s'était détourner, grimpant sur sa monture avant d'aider Gimli à s'asseoir en croupe. Le nain ronchonnait encore que ce soit "l'elfe" qui tienne les raines. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui jeter la pierre, mais je dois avouer que c'est plaintes perpétuelles me faisaient bien rire... du moins par moments.

Goliath piaffa et fit quelques pas de côté avant de s'immobiliser, sagement. Je sentais bien sa puissance et son caractère. Il ne devait pas être un petit animal docile, et cela me convenait parfaitement. Qu'il ait du caractère ! Cela ne m'effrayait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Aragorn vint se positionner à côté de moi, près au départ.

Quand enfin nous nous mîmes tous en route, je compris pourquoi ce cheval était si compliqué à monter. A peine le départ fut-il annoncé que la chère bête se cabra d'excitation avant de vouloir s'élancer au grand galop. Fermement mais calmement, je le retins et lui fis comprendre qui était aux commandes. il se calma au bout d'un moment, mais je savais qu'à la moindre occasion, il recommencerait. Un défit alléchant que j'étais prête à relever à tout instant.

Au bout de quelques lieux, je finis par descendre de cheval, tout comme Legolas et Aragorn. Gimli, lui, savourait à présent le plaisir d'être celui qui tenait les raines. Voyant une petite fille fatiguée de marcher trébucher à plusieurs reprise, je la soulevais par la taille pour la mettre sur le dos de Goliath, le tenant par la bride. La petite me sourit, heureuse avant de me dire une petit "merci".

Wolf, lui, marchait en se collant contre ma jambe la plupart du temps, refusant de m'abandonner. On aurait presque crut une mère poule si ce n'était pas moi qui tenait le rôle de mère ici. Aragorn conversant avec le roi, je m'approchai de Gimli et Eowyn qui parlaient de femmes nains. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant sa monture se cabrer avant de partir au galop que j'éclatai de rire, attirant sans doute l'attention de Legolas car, quand je regardai dans sa direction, il me fixait avec une expression douce.

Je détournai les yeux presque immédiatement, me rappelant ce que Sylvebarbe m'avait dit à propos de mes amours. J'étais à la fois troublée... et extrêmement gênée. J'avais aimé Lazulli tout ce temps, et haïs Legolas si longtemps, pour m'apercevoir qu'à présent, je ne le détestais plus, malgré mes réticences à l'admettre. Et cela me faisait peur, en quelque sorte.

- Votre amoureux vous manque ? s'enquit la petite, qui m'avait observé sans doute tout ce temps.

- Euh... fis-je, prise de cours.

- Il est beau, ajouta-t-elle. Vous avez de la chance, fit-elle rêveuse.

- Mais de qui parles-tu petite ? demandai-je finalement, ayant peur de comprendre.

- Bah... l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux oreilles en pointes, fit-elle, innocente.

Je restai muette un moment et aperçu le sourire d'Eowyn qui, pendant ce temps, s'était mise à mon niveau. Je regrettai à ce moment que Gimli ne soit pas là pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Je détestais être le point de mire, et encore plus maintenant !

- Je... ce n'est pas...

- Si vous rougissez cela vous enlève toute crédibilité, surtout si vous protestez, sourit Eowyn, amusée.

- Vous ne pourriez pas me venir en aide, vous, au lieu de me descendre ?! m'écriai-je, subjuguée, faisant rire la jeune femme et la petite fille.

Un peu plus et j'aurais même cru que Goliath lui-même se payait ma tête. Toutefois, de bon cœur, je ris avec elles. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on riait à mes dépends, et ce n'était pas trop désagréable. Je survivrais. Mais tout cela avait amené une question que j'avais tenté d'ignorer depuis un moment : Quel était ce sentiment si agréable qui me réchauffait le cœur quand Legolas près de moi ? Je ne voulais pas savoir... j'avais bien trop peur de la réponse, à vrai dire.

- Toujours est-il, Dame Arya, fit Eowyn, me surprenant avec le titre honorifique qu'elle me donnait, que cet homme là n'a d'yeux que pour vous.

- Dame Eowyn, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Arya, fis-je, gênée par l'importance qu'elle me donnait.

Être appelée ainsi par mes frères des bois, et mes amis de la communauté tels que Gimli et parfois Aragorn quand il voulait me taquiner, cela ne me gênait pas, mais par une noble dame comme Eowyn, humaine de surcroît, cela me rendait profondément mal à l'aise.

- A la condition que vous fassiez de même, répondit-elle avec un sérieux qui m'aurait presque étonnée si ce n'est pour le sourire qui illumina ses traits quelques secondes plus tard.

- Très bien, acceptai-je. Et pour en revenir à ce que vous avez énoncé, je pense que vous vous trompez.

- Et pourquoi cela ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je l'ai repoussé il y a si longtemps qu'il a dû cesser de me dévorer du regard. De plus, il n'est pas sans savoir l'amour que je porte à son frère... conclus-je, étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle je pouvais parler à Eowyn.

- Pourtant, il vous regarde comme un homme épris regarde celle qui anime son cœur, reprit-elle, avec un sourire lointain. On ne peut pas lutter contre son propre cœur, vous savez... avoua-t-elle et je crus même l'apercevoir jeter un regard à Aragorn.

- Eowyn ? m'enquis-je.

Elle me fit un sourire gêné avant d'accélérer le pas et de rejoindre d'autres personnes pour les aider. Marchant toujours aux côtés de Wolf et de Goliath qui portait sur son dos la petite fille, je me perdis dans mes pensées. Cette discussion avait soulevé un énorme problème. Si ce que j'avais vu était vrai, alors Eowyn n'était pas indifférente à Aragorn. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant. C'était vraiment très mauvais. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas l'approcher avec ce genre d'intentions ?

Quand le soleil commença à décliner vers l'horizon, nous nous arrêtâmes pour la nuit. Chacun se prépara son petit coin pour dormir, conscient que les soldats se relaieraient pour des tours de garde afin d'assurer leurs sécurité. Je laissai alors Goliath près des autres montures et allai m'asseoir sur un rocher plat, observant le ciel décliner vers des couleurs plus flamboyantes.

- Le crépuscule est un merveilleux moment, n'est-ce pas ? fit la voix de Legolas quelque pas derrière moi.

- Les couleurs sont magnifique, lui accordai-je. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous asseoir ? proposai-je tranquillement avant de sortir un peu de Lambas que je lui tendis.

Il s'assit et accepta mon offre, conscient que refuser me taperait sur les nerfs. Lui aussi me connaissait suffisamment pour connaître mes réactions à la moindre des choses. Parfois c'était déconcertant, mais dans certains cas, c'était très pratique. Il croqua un morceau de pain elfique avant de me le redonner. Je le pris, en croquai également un morceau avant de le ranger. L'avantage de ce pain là, c'est qu'une bouchée suffisait à nous rassasier. On perdait moins de temps à ripailler.

- Vous semblez un peu inquiète, nota-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Eowyn passa avec une petite marmite, proposant à chacun du ragoût et, sentant l'odeur, je me pris à décliner poliment et avec le sourire son offre. Je plaignais la pauvre personne qui serait prise au piège. Quand elle s'approcha d'Aragorn, je me tendis et me frappai le front quand ce dernier accepta.

- Quel imbécile ! soufflai-je, surprenant Legolas.

- Pardon ?

- Aragorn... il vient d'accepter du ragoût... fis-je en grimaçant.

Je vis Legolas grimacer et, quand il croisa mon regard, nous fûmes pris d'un petit rire qui redoubla quand notre ami tenta de se débarrasser en douce de ce qu'il avait dans son bol. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut pris au piège par Eowyn qui revint vers lui pour lui parler.

- Notre pauvre ami joue de malchance, dit Legolas, amusé bien malgré lui.

- C'est heureux que ce soit lui et non vous, répondis-je, le taquinant inconsciemment comme je le faisais il y a si longtemps.

- J'aurais partagé, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vous pourriez essayer avec Wolf, mais je doute qu'il accepte, repris-je.

Nous tournâmes tous deux notre regard vers le pauvre loup qui alla se cacher derrière moi. Nos rires fusèrent alors, surprenant les personnes qui passaient devant nous. Puis, une fois calmés, nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel d'un bleu nuit où les étoiles commençaient à apparaître.

- Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ? murmura Legolas.

J'en avais certes une vague idée, mais je n'avais pas la prétention de lire dans son esprit... du moins pas en ce moment. J'évitais cette expérience la plupart du temps car elle était déconcertante. Il est tellement plus simple de répondre à des simples paroles qu'à des pensées. La plupart des gens sont terrifiés de voir leur monde intime ainsi violé et ils en ont bien raison. Je déteste leur voler cette part de secret. C'est pourquoi je ne le fais pas, sauf cas extrêmement urgent.

- C'est cette complicité que nous avions avant que tout ne se brise... souffla-t-il suite à mon silence.

- Le passé doit rester là où il est, répondis-je finalement, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Maintenant nous devons tourner notre regard vers le présent et l'avenir, si tant est qu'il y en ait un...

- Alors... vous me pardonnez ? souffla-t-il, surpris.

- Une part de moi l'a déjà fait... mais l'autre ne le fera peut-être jamais, conclus-je. Pour jouir du présent, il nous faut laisser partir le passé, Legolas. C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise bien difficilement... et je l'ai payé très cher, croyez-moi... Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi et ne vous enfermez pas dans le passé.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sus, au plus profond de moi, que mes paroles l'avaient touchées et qu'il ne les oublierait pas de si tôt. Il suivrait mes conseils, j'en étais certaines... ou du moins je le voulais profondément. Je me blottis contre Wolf qui était revenu auprès de moi, m'apportant sa chaleur, et fermai les yeux. Je les ouvris un instant quand je sentis un corps masculin se coller contre mon dos pour m'apporter plus de chaleur. Je m'endormis finalement, priant les Valars* qu'aucun rêve ne vienne perturber mon repos. Peut-être Irmo** m'entendit-il, car mon sommeil fut paisible.

**~0~**

**_A Suivre..._**

* _Je parle souvent des Valars, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas toujours évident pour tout le monde, comme ceux qui n'ont vu que les films. Alors... Les valars sont des esprits qui peuvent prendre la forme d'hommes, de femmes, d'elfes... (le plus souvent) ou bien rester invisible. Ils furent envoyés au commencement sur _Arda_ (le monde dans son intégralité) afin d'aider à façonner le monde. Mais ils ne sont pas des dieux, juste les émissaires du dieu unique Ilùvatar. ils vivent dans l'ouest _Aman_, là où fut créé _Valinor_ (donc dans les terres immortelles)._

_** Irmo est un des seigneurs Valars. Il est le maître des rêves et des désirs._


End file.
